Quédate conmigo
by black-roses-the-one
Summary: Loki es un escritor maduro y responsable con la vida resuelta pero cuando Thor reaparece buscando su ayuda, Loki no puede negársela. Trayendo así más de un problema a su calmado mundo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Thor es propiedad de Marvel, Disney y a la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

Prólogo

Estaba cabreado. No, más que eso. Si pudiera trazar una línea entre cabreado y la palabra que abarcara lo que sentía estaba seguro que la línea le daría la vuelta a la tierra. Y no era para menos desde que aquella voz resonó en un estruendo desde su móvil, el mundo se aceleró en un vertiginoso vaivén.

Jadeó mirándose por enésima vez al espejo aquella tarde, quería lucir sofisticado sin cruzar el umbral que delatara su sexualidad. Pero luego pensaba, _¿qué más da? Ya era hora que ese troglodita que tenía por hermano se enterara de una vez por todas, sus razones para irse de casa._ Segundos más tardes le venía el arrepentimiento y cambiaba la camisa ocre y pantalones caquis por una tenida más informal.

El reloj dio las cinco de la tarde en punto y Loki ahogó un gruñido almizclado en rabia y desesperación. Los minutos siguientes le taladraban en la cabeza como si gritaran _"Ya viene, lo sabrá, sentirá asco y se lo dirá a mamá"_ Empujando la chaqueta de cuero contra su pecho respiró con fuerza pero su alarmante conciencia no le daba descanso " _Él te odiará_ " En un graznido animalesco continuaba " _O peor, él ya lo sabe y es por eso que te ha buscado, quiere que lo admitas en su cara"_

Se dio una última mirada ensayando la mueca de falso entusiasmo que haría al verlo, ya podía imaginarlo; él lo rodearía en un gran abrazo del que no desearía salir y haciendo del acopio de sus mejores fuerzas resistiría el deseo de besarle allí mismo, entonces volverían a mirarse y le sonreiría como siempre; con aquella línea socarrona bañada en una burla a si mismo por dejarse arrastrar a una situación como esa.

Su hermano le soltaría una parva de tonterías acerca de lo mucho que se había perdido, le regañaría otras tantas y lo estudiaría con esos profundos ojos azules al borde de cohibirlo robándole las últimas fuerzas que le quedarían hasta ese momento.

Pero Loki ha cambiado, es lo que se dice cada día todos los días. Es mucho más maduro, inteligente incluso más agradable, sus travesuras son cosas del pasado, nadie que le conozca en Europa lo catalogaría como alguien manipulador o mentiroso, Loki para el resto es una persona enigmática y no pasa de eso. No debe pasar de eso.

Para cuando hubo llegado al aeropuerto lo menos que se esperó fue aquel rostro apagado a su encuentro, no hubo necesidad de una sonrisa falsa porque la preocupación se encargó de hundirse en su ceño y tensarle la mandíbula. Con un par de zancadas lo agarró por sorpresa en un abrazo que le pareció lastimero. Loki no sólo perdió su fuerza sino toda la convicción de porque Thor estaba allí. El mal presentimiento se le alojó en la boca del estómago.

Hundiendo la cara en su hombro Thor jadeó como un animal herido y lo estrujó al borde de destrozarle un par de costillas mas Loki estaba tan paralizado por la sorpresa que poco le importó el gesto.

Los minutos que antes le habían torturado junto con su conciencia ahora se aliaban con la preocupación. De todas formas se le antojaron los más largos de su vida. Por el rabillo del ojo notó la escena que se traían detrás bajo las atentas miradas de los viajeros, un abrazo que parecía el de dos amantes reencontrándose después de siglos más que el de dos hermanos. Estaba casi seguro que una joven se sonrojó de tan sólo verlos. Quiso separarse para poder mirarlo pero el rubio insistía en pegársele como lapa.

-Thor…-masculló removiéndose en espera de captar su atención. El aludido bufó sin intensiones de alejarse de su cuello –Entre más viejo más molesto te pones…- aun así el abrazo continuó por otros tres largos minutos.

Para cuando los nervios de Loki estaban a punto de estallar, los deliciosos labios con los que soñaba cada noche se deslizaron en una sola oración.

-Jane y yo nos hemos divorciado-


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Si no fuera por el detalle imperceptible de esas finas ojeras y la palidez de su piel Loki no se lo habría creído, incluso estuvo al borde de lanzar una carcajada a tal tontería.

Eso era imposible, Thor y Jane eran el uno para el otro, todos los decían, incluso él mismo se lo repetía seguido como una especie de mantra para calmar su desesperación un par de veces. Thor era tonto pero amable con un sentido por el deber que rallaba en lo insano, un saco de músculos que derrochaba gentileza y optimismo, todo lo contrario de la seria y dedicada Jane Foster quien más que por las personas se desvivía por su trabajo y claro, para idolatrar a Thor. Era imposible, se repitió mentalmente analizando a la demacrada figura que se le presentaba.

Con su imponente metro noventa de altura, un cuerpo que rozaría la perfección y rostro esculpido por los mismísimos dioses parecía débil y tan frágil como una autentica obra de arte, el solo hecho de tocarlo parecía derrumbarle en cualquier momento.

No es que no lo notara de inmediato pero ahora parecía evidente ¿a dónde habían ido a parar su tonta sonrisa e indestructible optimismo? A leguas podía verse un hombre sin esperanzas sumido en una desdicha catatónica.

Tragó con fuerza al ser testigo de esos orbes refulgiendo como las primeras estrellas al anochecer, no se lo podía creer ¿Thor estaba…? Negó con desesperación quitándole con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas de cocodrilo que salían a borbotones queriendo ocultar del ojo ajeno tan noble gesto, SU Thor estaba llorando frente a todos. Arrepintiéndose de haberle arrebatado un abrazo que necesitaba. Lo cobijó tensándose ante la inevitable corriente eléctrica que recorría su espalda al sentirlo contra su piel.

* * *

Observaba atento esas largas y rubias pestañas aletear varias veces intentando desaparecer el ardor de las lágrimas pasadas, Loki seguía sin creérselo. Los labios gruesos delineados por la sequedad del desamor apenas se abrían para dar una mísera probada a la tortilla de verduras que le preparó. Ni siquiera le importó cuando Loki tiró de él para traerlo consigo a su departamento, no hubo exclamaciones ni risas al entrar, simplemente un sonido seco al sentarse en el sillón oscuro. Su mirada estaba lejos de él, más allá de Europa en un punto lejano en dónde refugiarse.

Entonces vino una llamada de su madre, la cual sólo aumentó sus temores.

-Cariño, te parecerá extraño pero… ¿por casualidad tu hermano no…?- Y Loki no pudo contener un largo suspiro en respuesta –Está contigo ¿no es así?- pero el aludido seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, _Debe ser cierto, Thor se divorció ¿pero y los niños…?_ Se obligó a poner atención a la alarmada voz de Frigga.

-Lo siento, no me lo esperaba- Sin saber si aludía sólo al divorcio o al hecho de tener a su hermano mayor en el departamento -me llamó hace un par de horas avisando que vendría por unos días a visitarme, aun cuando me pareció raro con lo idiota que es…-Mentalmente se culpaba por no darle importancia a aquel imperceptible titubeo en la voz cuando le llamó -no pensé que vendría por algo tan serio-.

-Lo es, Loki- masculló desde la otra línea una voz grave cargada de preocupación, no supo en que momento Odín tomó el teléfono o si estaba en altavoz, pero si estaba inmiscuido en la conversación el tema era aún más grave -Jane y Thor han estado mal desde hace meses, quizás más-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- mascullaba en un susurro intentando que el rubio no escuchara, cosa que funcionaba perfectamente porque seguía absorto en su mundo.

-No queríamos alarmarte, todas las parejas tienen sus problemas y creímos que con el tiempo lo solucionarían –Loki se imaginaba el rostro compungido de su madre mientras Odín luchaba por no perder la calma –Eso hasta que Thor desapareció hace dos días atrás y el abogado de Jane llamó para avisar que todo había terminado en orden- Loki jadeó abrumado por el tono en que Odín le hablaba, era sincero casi angustiante. No había que ser muy listo para saber que cuales fuera el resultado del divorcio no se auguraba nada bueno para Thor. Aun así se contuvo de preguntar por sus sobrinos despidiéndose en una promesa de hablar con calma cuando Thor recuperara algo de fuerzas.

Y allí se encontraba otra vez, con el fantasma de lo que fue alguna vez su hermano.

-¿Quieres té o cerveza?- Thor dedicó un par de segundos a mirarle pero negó con la cabeza.

-El agua está bien- dijo en un suspiro terminando de pasar un segundo bocado de lo que parecía una deliciosa tortilla.

Y Thor amaba sobre todas las cosas la comida de Loki.

Para cuando recibió un segundo llamado no se sorprendió de ver el nombre de Sif en la pantalla, estaba convencido de que Frigga le avisó, imaginando una desesperada búsqueda del rubio en cuestión. Podía vislumbrar la horrorizada cara de sus amigos al no encontrarle.

-Debería alegrarme de recibir el llamado de tal belleza- sonrió sin ganas al oír un gruñido desde la otra línea, no lo decía con burla, era más un abrumante nerviosismo el que dominaba sus palabras.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó sin rodeos la firme voz de la amiga de infancia de Thor.

-¿Cómo crees que está? No baila precisamente de alegría- sin querer oír la parafernalia de interminables amenazas se adelantó –Probó dos bocados de mi comida ¿contesta eso tu pregunta?- desde la otra línea un largo silencio lo aprontó a algo que no se esperaba.

-La noche antes de desparecer- su voz estaba crispada por una creciente rabia- dijo que sus hijos no son suyos y que Jane se los ha llevado con Daniel- estaba tan absorto que lo primero que masculló fue:

-¿Quién es Daniel?- Un largo silencio reinó por otros fatídicos quince segundos.

-El padre biológico de Dante y Max- Loki se atoró con su propia saliva atascada en su garganta enviando veneno puro al resto de su cuerpo. Trastabilló al dar pasos en falso intentando comprender aquel juego de palabras _PADRE BIOLOGICO_ seguidos de un _SE LOS HA LLEVADO CON DANIEL._

-¿Qué quieres…decir? ¿Cómo?- pero estaba demasiado asombrado como para comprenderlo, sus adorables sobrinos de tres y dos años no podían ser de otro hombre. Admitía que no tenían el característico cabello rubio ni los ojos azules de su padre pero era porque se parecían a Jane ¿no? No podía ser que Jane hubiera engañado a Thor, eso era inimaginable, se decía, lanzando miradas al rubio que aun intentaba pasar un tercer bocado.

-LOKI ¡¿SIGUES AHÍ?!- el grito desde la otra línea lo trajo de vuelta.

-si- susurró aferrándose a la encimera como si su vida dependiera de ellos -¿cómo?

-No lo sé, Loki- a lo que agregó –tus padres no saben nada, apenas y que Thor se divorció- Loki se reacomodó un par de cabellos con manos temblorosas tragando la gran noticia como si fuera lava ardiendo atravesándole los pulmones. Si no hubiese estado tan angustiado se abría reído de su propia suerte, _Pues nada, me voy de Nueva York por unos años y mi hermano termina divorciado, emocionalmente destruido y con hijos que no son suyos en quién sabe dónde_ –tampoco es que yo sepa mucho más- admitió Sif con la voz rota, jamás la había oído así y no era para menos, quien iba a pensar que Thor fuera herido a vista y paciencia de todos. Estaba seguro que Sif sentía exactamente lo mismo que él: una impotencia aguda deslizándose por su conciencia hasta su pecho. –Creí que era una de sus bromas y luego no apareció más-

-¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto?- susurró Loki más para sí mismo que para Sif pero ésta en respuesta rogó.

-Cuídalo-no era una orden, sino la necesidad de saber que Thor estaría protegido –Avísame si algo pasa- sin más cortó dejando a Loki ataviado con su propia ponzoña.

* * *

Loki se despertó agitado ante los insistentes gritos de la habitación contigua, antes de que pudiera racionalizar se precipitó fuera de la cama en busca de calmar los desesperados bramidos.

-Thor- chilló por una octava de su voz habitual abrazándolo con fuerza sintiendo como el rubio se resistía aún en sueños lanzando manotazos. Era bastante común que cuando Thor tenía pesadillas se sentaba aun dormido pero agregándole un par de músculos era todo un desafío mantenerlo quieto, Loki sintió el roce de sus dedos en un firme arañazo a su mejilla derecha pero continuó abrazándolo con aun más intensidad -¡THOR!- masculló sintiendo como las brazadas iban en aumento –THOR DESPIERTA- el aludido dio un salto y jadeó en su hombro varios minutos antes de levantar la vista.

El corazón de Loki bombeaba sangre de una forma anormal, sentía que se le saldría del pecho corriendo en busca de un cuerpo menos aterrado.

-Soy Loki- le susurró con dulzura –tranquilo, soy tu hermano- y Thor volvió a jadear –sólo fue una pesadilla- las manos que antes intentaron atacarle se aferraron a su camiseta permitiéndole tomar mejor el control. Acarició sus cabellos rubios calmándolo como cuando eran niños, sin saber qué más hacer al ver la insistencia de los jadeos, tarareó una antigua melodía que Odín solía silbar cuando leía el periódico con tal dulzor que se transformó en una nana de cuna perfecta.

-Loki- se sobresaltó al oír su voz nuevamente, no había dicho más de tres oraciones en el día y aquel fantasma de su voz le supo a gloria.

-Sí, Loki- a lo que añadió sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello –Tu Loki-

Para cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando era demasiado tarde, Thor lo aprisionaba contra el colchón permitiéndole una mejor vista de su cara, tenía el rostro contraído por el sufrimiento presionándole las muñecas con sus fuertes manos, el menor dejó escapar un jadeo de puro dolor al sentir la firmeza del agarra

-Todos mienten- le gritó con tal tristeza que Loki no pudo cuestionarlo –Y tú eres el más mentiroso de todos pero- gimió con las lágrimas cayendo directo a las mejillas de Loki en un gesto de tal vulnerabilidad que el moreno se quebró por dentro desolado ante tal acción –pero…- repitió hasta lanzar un jadeo –eres el único que no me mentiría a mi- Loki destrozado por tan falsa afirmación siguió mirándolo sin poder gritarle que era a él a quien más le mentía, pero era mejor así. No era tiempo de preocuparse por sus sentimientos, más tarde se regodearía de culpa.

-Thor- susurró el menor con la voz quebrada.

-No son míos- graznó apresando con más firmeza las sensibles muñecas de su hermano. Loki jadeó retorciéndose de dolor –Me mintió- aterrado por sus propias palabras Thor lloriqueó antes de confesar –siempre me mintió y yo… en el fondo lo sabía-.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Para cuando se despertó un horrible estremecimiento lo embargó, se sentía como un saco de boxeo; completamente herido y sometido a golpes peores que los de un par de puños. Miró a su lado sintiendo como el corazón se le contraía de tristeza con sólo ver a Thor en tal estado.

Había sido una de las noches más largas de su vida –y no en un buen sentido precisamente- Thor no se durmió hasta jurarle que no se movería de su lado aunque la cama fuese de plaza y media y el rubio utilizara más del ochenta por ciento del espacio. Había soñado cientos de veces con despertarse y ver a su hermano dormido en su cama pero ahora le sonaba ridículo –casi infantil-

Necesitaba despejar su cabeza y ordenar sus ideas antes de volverse loco. Con paso lento se alejó de la habitación rogando que el visitante durmiera por un par de horas más.

Por el pasillo de madera hasta el comedor trastabilló varias veces sintiendo un creciente ardor en las piernas, músculos demasiado contraídos por la tensión y el mal dormir. Un pequeño bolso fue el detonante para que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Ya estaba odiando aquel día y apenas empezaba. Descargó con toda su ira una mirada al bendito objeto, primero poco le importó pero ahora sacaba cuentas que era el único equipaje que trajo consigo su hermano ¿Por cuánto pensaba quedarse Thor? Indagando en el bolso encontró cambios de ropa como para tres o cuatro días, su billetera, pasaporte e identificación, un par de artículos de aseo, el teléfono celular apagado y paraba de contar. Era el equipaje de alguien que apenas tuvo tiempo para huir. El de una persona desesperada.

Loki se negó a permitirse sentir compasión, Thor lo odiaría, tenía que ser el de siempre y ver cómo ayudarle. Se recordó que ahora era el Loki Inglés, frio y enigmático. Tenía que actuar de acuerdo a su madurez. Y si seguía por esa misma línea sentarse a sentir lastima sólo empeoraría las cosas. Con eso en mente fue en busca de toallas y ropa limpia. No podía perder más tiempo.

Para cuando notó el agudo dolor en las muñecas bajo el agua caliente la mitad de sus músculos ya le habían dado tregua. Se miró sin mucho ánimo notando que las marcas no se le quitarían dentro de unas semanas, era lo de menos para como estaban las cosas. Lo primero era llamar a su editora y pedir más tiempo para su próximo manuscrito, la cual chillaría exhalando fuego por la boca, luego los llamados para tranquilizar a su descorazonada familia, tendría que recurrir a Sif en busca de la verdad.

Trazó un recorrido con el jabón por la espalda sintiéndole arder ahí también, Thor no se había medido para nada y era mejor así. A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía cómo pudo afrontar la situación sin decirle nada a nadie y los niños ¡cielo santo! ¿En que estaba pensando Jane? De tan sólo imaginarlo se le atravesaba una jaqueca, esos niños adorables y sonrientes ¿qué pensarían de sus padres? ¿De sus abuelos? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo le confesaría Thor a sus padres que sus hijos no eran suyos? Frigga se volvería loca, una parte de ella desaparecería y Odín, el orgulloso patriarca que era, se desmoronaría. Si no lo hizo por su hijo menor gay lo haría ahora por sus nietos.

Se llevó una mano a la frente sintiendo otra vez la respiración acelerársele.

 _Tal vez sea un error_ , pensó. _Thor debió entender las cosas mal ¿y el divorcio? ¿Qué pasaba con eso? ¿Por qué Jane aceptaría el divorcio? ¿Y qué tal si fue al revés?_ Gimió de puro nerviosismo alzando la cabeza para sentir como el agua se llevaba su malestar.

Thor durmió gran parte del día y el resto se la pasó entre ducharse, comer y ver la televisión, de manera mecánica y peligrosamente somnolienta. A Loki poco le importó olvidarse de que perdieron el contacto por siete años, que invadiera su espacio personal para apoyar la cabeza en su regazo para ver televisión y que no dijera palabra en todo el día. Todo le importaba bastante poco si le devolvían a su Thor pronto, el terror de ver a ese mecanizado y perfecto Adonis sentado con la vista vacía por siempre no lo dejaría dormir. Quería ver sus tontas sonrisas, sus chistes sin sentido, sus anécdotas y reclamos, incluso habría disfrutado más de un puñetazo por alejarse de casa a aquel hombre que regresó como su hermano. Loki quería llorar igual como había hecho Thor la noche pasada pero si Thor no era el fuerte de los dos, él tendría que tomar su lugar.

-Duerme conmigo-susurró llegando al punto de creer que se lo había imaginado. Loki parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-No me dejes solo _-_ rogó con la voz quebrada ocultando el rostro entre las capas de su cabello rubio, _Jamás,_ pensó Loki cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Las siguientes noches su hermano durmió con él en su cama mucho más grande y cómoda que la de invitados, mejorando los dolores a leves molestias. Pero si le preguntaban de progresos Loki no podía admitirlos, Thor estaba muerto en vida y parecía que su único cable a tierra era su lazo con él. Varias veces estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero antes que pudiera soltarlo se mordía la lengua recordando que cuando Thor se cerraba en algo no habría forma de abrirse otra vez.

Mentía con sus mejores argumentos a sus padres, _Thor y yo hemos ido a una obra de teatro se ha dormido, tuvieron que parar la obra por sus ronquidos, come más que antes, se lo está pasando de las mil maravillas, dice que quiere quedarse unos días más, está en la ducha ahora mismo pero les extraña ¿sobre el divorcio? él les explicará bien el tema pero no se preocupen demasiado Thor se ve muy libre y tranquilo ¿los niños? Están con Jane, Thor necesita un tiempo conmigo ¿saben? Ustedes tenían la razón, sólo son problemas de pareja y un tiempo lejos mejorará las cosas_ , le llamaban dos veces al día llegando a ser tanta la necesidad de mentir que se obligó a llamar a Sif para expresarle la verdad lleno de frustración, ella no estaba mejor, desde su último llamado había movido sus redes sin respuesta, ni Fandral su amigo más animado vio con buenos ojos la situación, y si Thor seguía así internarlo en alguna clínica parecía ser una posibilidad. Loki tragó grueso incrédulo y aterrado por la idea.

No fue hasta el quinto día desde su llegada que con una sonrisa en los labios mientras almorzaban le dijo:

-¿Y esos bigotes? ¿La nueva moda?- Loki atontado por la sonrisa y las palabras no entendía a qué se refería y tanteó la posibilidad de que el dolor hubiera nublado el razonamiento de su hermano hasta que se miró al cristal de enfrente notando las marcas de dedos que Thor le había dejado en su mejilla la primera noche. Apresó su mano con las suyas lleno de júbilo ante tal avance.

-Sí, Thor- le sonrió con la voz temblorosa -¿te gustan?-

* * *

Mientras Loki terminaba de preparar la cena Thor admiraba maravillado el departamento de su hermano notando como sus sentidos empezaban a esclarecerse, el decorado era minimalista sin rayar en algo frio, era un hogar al estilo Loki y eso le agradaba. Pudo olisquear con agradecimiento un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina y supo que volvía a sentirse vivo, de a poco, reuniendo las partes de su corazón destrozado sin saber si sería capaz de unirlo otra vez. Cambiando el hilo de sus pensamientos sonrió al ver un cuadro especialmente grande en la pared con ellos riendo en su adolescencia. Estaba seguro que en aquel tiempo aún no conocía a Jane y habría deseado quedarse en ese instante para siempre, riendo con Loki mientras se lanzaban bolas de nieve.

-Amo tus guisos- decía con la boca llena. En otra situación Loki le habría reprendido severamente por hablar comiendo pero no podía sentirse más feliz después de semejante susto. Sus amigos saltarían del gusto con la evidente mejoría –siempre cocinabas tan bien que hasta pensaba que serías chef cuando mayor- le contó.

-Pues yo creí que serías presidente cuando mayor, y henos aquí- Thor carcajeó varias veces sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-¿Y te gusta?- Loki alzó una ceja esperando comprender –escritor y de los buenos, Sif me ha dicho que tus libros son fascinantes y llenos de personajes con diferentes matices…o algo así- Thor frunció el entrecejo intentando recordar.

-Asique a Sif le gustan mis libros- soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, Thor sonrió por acto reflejo.

-Papá tiene todos los que has publicado incluso se los lee a- pero el entusiasmo desapareció de golpe y Loki comprendió perfectamente, _Papá se los lee a mis hijos_. La desolación en su rostro evidenciaba lo obvio.

-Thor…- pero el aludido se paró de golpe para dar al sillón frente al comedor internándose en la televisión como recurso desesperado.

Loki suspiró sabiendo que las heridas de su hermano eran tan profundas que ni el mismo podría curarlas todas.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Loki siempre fue diferente al resto; más inteligente, extraordinariamente capaz en lo que se le presentara, cordial pero pragmático, sin vida social e interés en algo en particular, pasaba sus horas huyendo del bullicio de sus compañeros de clase con un libro en la mano. Su único interés era tan secreto incluso para él mismo que nadie lo habría podido notar. Y aquel particular interés tenía un nombre. Thor Odinson, su hermano un año mayor. Podía pasárselo todo el día pensando en él y sus posibles idioteces que la vida se le antojaba llena de alegría mientras Thor existiera en su vida. Para aquellos años no se trataba de un amor de parejas ni uno fraternal, era uno más bien íntimo almizclado por la admiración. Y sí. Loki admiraba a su hermano, aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo tratara como alguien desagradable perfecto para sus bromas y fechorías. A muy temprana edad supo que era adoptado pero no por ello dejaba de ser menos querido aunque Loki así lo sentía muchas veces. De todas formas no podía quejarse, Thor llenaba con su cariño los espacios que no encajaban dentro de sí.

Thor era su hermano y mejor amigo, su confidente y oponente, un chivo expiatoria a sus travesuras y un compañero fiel incluso cuando él mismo lo traicionaba. Por eso el golpe que sufrió aquella tarde teniendo apenas quince años cambió su vida por completo.

Había oído a sus estúpidas compañeras de clase debatir el tema habitual: chicos. Mientras él dormitaba sobre su pupitre cubierto hasta las orejas.

-¿Y tú como sabes que es amor?- Había dicho la voz más chillona de todas

-Eso es obvio, tonta. Cuando no dejas de pensar en él, cada vez que lo miras lo demás desaparece, deseas estar con él siempre y no te importan sus defectos sino que los encuentras adorables _-_ Lo último recalcado como si no fuera lo suficiente claro -Sientes celos de quienes se le acercan y para cuando ya te das cuenta piensas que podrías estar con esa persona el resto de tu vida-

A Loki, las palabras lo atravesaron como puñales hiperventilando varias veces antes de comprenderlo todo.

Entonces como si eso no esclareciera sus sentimientos escuchó.

-¿Y bien quien te gusta?-

A lo que la otra respondió -¿Qué no es obvio? Thor Odinson por supuesto, si está buenísimo-y ahí lo supo, aquella horrible sensación de malestar se debía a los celos. Celos producto de su amor por Thor.

* * *

Se despertó atontado por aquel repentino recuerdo.

Fijando la vista en su acompañante suspiró con cierto pesar, Thor estaba mejor pero por otro lado seguía empeorando. No importaba que tantos años no se vieran, Loki lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que su hermano sufriría un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. Hasta él mismo sentía que convulsionaria uno de estos días.

Y es que el terror no lo había dejado dormir hasta entrada la madrugada.

Sif había cumplido con su promesa y aunque no pudo averiguar cómo ocurrieron las cosas sabía algo que Thor no. Jane en su nuevo estado de divorciada se había trasladado a un aislado pueblo en Canadá para continuar con sus investigaciones junto a la ayuda de Daniel ¿y los niños? Pues, los cuatro viviendo como la gran familia feliz que eran y que Thor se revolcara en su propia mierda.

Si no hubiera sido porque el rubio estaba demasiado cerca habría lanzado un grito de indignación que todo China lo habría oído. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Jane? ¿Qué pasó por su cabeza al entregarle a su hermano en bandeja de plata? Tantos años carcomiéndose en sufrimiento pensando en que todo lo hacía por la felicidad de Thor y ahora ¿Qué le quedaba? Tantos años desperdiciados.

¿Cómo podría volver a la vida a su hermano mayor?

* * *

-Háblame de ti– le había dicho aquella mañana estirándose perezosamente contra las sabanas -¿me has extrañado en estos años?– Loki quiso con todas sus fuerzas poner su mejor sonrisa y contestarle con un sarcasmo o algo brillante pero la voz se le fue a medio camino y antes de que lo descubriera estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Por cada minuto durante estos siete largos años– susurró contra sus mejillas, la distancia entre ellos rayaba en lo íntimo pero poco le importaba, necesitaba sincerarse al menos en eso para no gritarle lo que Jane había hecho. Thor sonrió casi como antes excepto que la sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos, seguía vacío y destrozado por dentro por lo que cuando bromeó con un _Eso suena a confesión,_ Loki no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas desesperado porque Thor volviera a ser el mismo –A ver qué te cuento– susurró en su cuello –Me compré un piano Bösendorfer hace unos años y me gusta tocar las melodías que mamá nos enseñó, sobre todo acompañado de un buen vino– entonces sonrió –Olvida el piano, me gusta el vino– y sintió como Thor reía ligeramente –me siento más cerca de ustedes cuando toco, también cuando escribo –a lo que agregó –sobre todo cuando escribo– Thor lo rodeó con los brazos –mi editora es peor que el infierno y varias veces terminamos gritando tan fuerte que tienen que separarnos, pero es muy amable y hace un excelente trabajo-

-¿Y amigos?- preguntó con la voz apagada pero con verdadera curiosidad.

-Dos o tres aunque yo los catalogaría como conocidos– Thor bufó y Loki disfrutó de aquel leve movimiento que los unió aún más.

Thor traía puesta la parte de abajo del pijama de Loki quedándole corto de piernas –Loki había hecho acopio de sus mejores fuerzas para no reírse al verle con la prenda al borde de romperse. Fue inútil convencerlo de comprar otro, Thor se negaba a salir y tampoco a quedarse solo. El resultado era patético pero gracioso. Por el momento el hermano menor usaba la parte de arriba que le cubría hasta poco más de los muslos y la ropa interior. Cualquiera que entrara a la habitación los habría catalogado como pareja. El abrazo aumentaba las posibilidades.

Pero un autocontrol que superaba sus expectativas lo mantenía sereno y a sabiendas que todas aquellas muestras de amor, eran nada más que una intensa señal de que Thor necesitaba de su protección. Loki no podía defraudarlo –y de paso- a sí mismo. Incluso si su hermano le pidiera azotarse para sentirse mejor lo habría hecho.

-Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste– susurró Thor buscando la mirada del moreno –sobre eso de sentirte más cerca de nosotros cuando escribes- Loki parecía aturdido pero prefirió esperar a que continuara –fue lo mismo para nosotros- el menor arqueó elegantemente las cejas sin entender a lo que iba –Te mentí cuando dije que a Sif le gustaban tus libros. Soy yo a quien le gustan– La sorpresa era respirable –Como te dije la vez pasada, papá tiene todas tus publicaciones, y es como una tradición los fines de semana después de cenar que nos leyera uno de tus libros- a Loki no se le pasó desapercibido ese _nos leyera_ ni su mueca de dolor pero la confesión deslizó sus sentimientos en un placer indescriptible –Cómo sabes siempre me duermo con los libros, pero los tuyos son tan diferentes al resto, cuando papá los lee es como si tú estuvieras a mi lado contándome la historia- tales palabras lo cohibieron y conmovían a partes iguales –Te sentía tan cerca como estamos ahora y eso era muy reconfortante– Loki no tenía palabras, estaba atónito, demasiado emocionado como para sacar alguna frase ingeniosa –Di algo quieres, siento que he confesado algo muy vergonzoso-

-uhm… pues… Ya imaginaba que era mentira que Sif leyera mis libros, si tú te dormías ella ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por tomar el maldito libro- Thor sonrió –es más, incluso si hiciera el esfuerzo seguro que sería para arrojarlo al fuego y decir ARDE LOKI ARDE- inevitablemente Thor lanzó una carcajada, la escena la tenía en la cabeza.

-Pues tus libros arden muy bien sabes, la última fogata que hizo fue- Y como si algo en lo profundo en la cabeza del mayor se conectara palideció de repente –No he llamado a los chicos del trabajo y tenía turno, Sif se hará un collar con mis entrañas– mascullaba Thor saltando de la cama.

Loki quiso advertirle que estaba todo más que arreglado en la estación y que si se atrevía a llamarla se encontraría con una furiosa Sif deseosa de sangre pero su _Loki Americano interior_ tomaba el control en cuanto Thor sufría. Necesitaba de hacerle una travesura. ¿Cómo dejar a su cliente preferencial así como si nada? Se regodeó en la cama en cuanto Thor entró con teléfono en mano.

-Sif, soy yo- por la mueca de sorpresa y los pequeños lloriqueos que daba el aparato supo que Thor se llevaría el regaño de su vida.

-¡Maldito cretino! ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Infeliz arrogante! Después de seis días pretendes llamarme ¡después de lo aterrados que estábamos con Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral! ¡¿Sabes cómo enloquecimos cuando ni tus padres sabían dónde estabas?! ¡Para irte con Loki! ¡CON EL IMBÉCIL DE LOKI! DIMOS VUELTA NUEVA YORK BUSCANDOTE ¡Te llamamos como mil veces! Fandral estuvo a punto de iniciar una búsqueda policial con tu nombre– Loki no se lo discutía, pero por el tono sabía que el regaño era más una larga muestra de desesperación y alivio. De todas formas por la cara de sufrimiento de su hermano, el moreno se daba más que satisfecho, alguien tenía que gritarle y por mucho que lo deseara esa persona no podía ser él –Dime que Loki te ha amarrado a la cama y dado de latigazos por asustar a todo el mundo– Thor lanzó un largo resoplido como si recién cayera en la cuenta de lo que hizo, sintiendo el peso de las consecuencias en los hombros.

El moreno se preguntaba si Thor estaba tan desesperado que no pudo pensar en otra cosa que huir, algo en su interior se removió al caer en cuenta que de todos sus cercanos Thor lo eligió a él para confiarle su tormento, alguien a kilómetros de distancia que no veía desde hacía años. Thor lo necesitaba tanto que no le importó dejarlo todo. Se avergonzó de sentirse tan dichoso.

-No me ha dado latigazos pero sí unas nalgadas, tengo su mano escrita en mi trasero ¿sirve?- de la otra línea se escuchó un firme gemido seguido de llanto.

-Si… es más que… suficiente- decía Sif con la voz entrecortada sin dejar de llorar, y como era de esperar le cortó.

Todos en aquella habitación estaban más que sorprendidos, Sif llorando era tan improbable como… Thor llorando. Maldita Jane. Loki no sabía ni la mitad de la historia y ya la había tachado como su enemiga número uno. Destruir la felicidad de los demás por la suya, ni el viejo Loki lo habría hecho, no a costa de Thor. Nunca a costa de Thor.

-¿A que no se lo ha tomado a las mil maravillas?- murmuró Loki de forma sarcástica más para él mismo que para molestar a Thor.

El rubio se dejó caer en la cama como un saco de papas.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Breves notas de ésta neófita autora:**

 **En este capítulo quería plasmar a un Loki más humano ya que al releer la historia casi chillé… parece un mártir ¿? No era mi intensión sólo nació. Lo juro. XD. Y explicar un poco más su pasado, cómo es que llegó a ser este Loki tan preocupado, amable, súper-buen-mejor-hermano-del-mundo y para cuando me di cuenta el capítulo quedó larguísimo y tuve que cortarlo. Abucheos para mí. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y por supuesto agradecerles por seguir esta historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

-¿Y este párrafo?– mascullaba la mujer de aproximados treinta años al borde de un colapso nervioso a vista y paciencia de Thor.

El sólo ver la escena le hacía gracia. Loki presionando sus labios en una fría mueca ocultando la creciente ira deslizándose por su estómago, la mujer sin soltarle un solo segundo desde que llegó. Ambos manteniendo una guerra de miradas sin decir palabra. Por ahí dicen que si las miradas mataran…

-Peter quiere confesarle sus crímenes a Jean como muestra de confianza pero se arrepiente antes de poder hablar– la pelirroja lanzó un bufido masajeando su entrecejo, llevaba el cabello corto algo revuelto acompañado de prendas holgadas, no era ni de lejos lo que Thor imaginaba como editor.

-¿Y esto?– Loki se acercó lanzando una vista de soslayo a su hermano.

-Es lo que parece– la editora asintió lentamente siguiendo la mirada del moreno. El rubio se sintió cohibido frente a los pares de ojos verdes que le analizaban. Los de su hermano con una advertencia como si dijera, _Di algo indebido y te vas por la misma dirección por la que llegaste,_ mientras los de la editora eran una pregunta _¿No eres su hermano o sí? Apuesto a que Loki me ha engañado de nuevo para perder el tiempo, déjame adivinar ¿eres su nuevo amante?_

-Es una mujer de carácter– masculló Thor sin moverse del sillón al ver como la puerta se cerraba.

-¿De carácter? Es una bruja– gruñó Loki acomodándose junto a su hermano mayor –Al menos, he podido terminar a tiempo, después de esto tengo un magnifico mes libre- Thor asintió divertido.

Tras la reprimenda de Sif llamó a sus padres quienes más que enojados parecían algo preocupados. Por la sarta de mentiras que Loki les había dicho, tendría mucho que explicar de regreso.

Analizó con la mirada al menor; vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa arrugada verde olivo, de calzado ni hablar, Loki se paseaba descalzo por el departamento desde que llegó. El antiguo Loki habría enloquecido por una camisa sin planchar y más por no tener unos zapatos a la altura, pero este hombre que se enfrentaba con ojos más serenos endulzados por la madurez le resultaba abismantemente encantador, mucho más relajado, mucho más amable y centrado. Aunque no había que engañarse Loki en el interior seguía siendo el Dios de las travesuras –y las mentiras– bien lo sabía él, era cosa de verlo revolcarse en la cama con una orgásmica sonrisa mientras Sif le gritaba por teléfono.

De todas formas su hermano no podía engañarlo, había dolor en sus ojos, movimientos calculados, respuestas medidas opacadas por la falta de sarcasmo, era como si el menor buscara la forma de no ser él mismo. Thor tuvo la sensación de que no era el único en el departamento que se estaba hundiendo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó el moreno después de las penetrantes miradas que le lanzaba Thor, una especie de alivio se le alojó en las entrañas al notarlo más vivo e interesado. Como si recién se diera cuenta que viajó hasta otro continente para verlo.

-Estás despeinado, usas las camisas arrugadas, andas por el mundo descalzo. Venga ya, dime ¿qué has hecho con mi hermano?- Loki parpadeó atontado varias veces sin creérselo.

-¿Hablas en serio? Porque yo puedo preguntar qué ha pasado con tu optimismo y sonrisa tonta de dentífricos y no creo que sea agradable– las palabras se le salieron antes de pensarlas, con Thor su sistema entraba en colapso y se reseteaba en su antiguo yo.

-Me he divorciado Loki, eso ha pasado– susurró Thor con la voz más ronca de lo usual, el moreno quería cortarse la lengua ¡Hasta que lo había hecho! Pues, claro ¡su especialidad era joder a Thor! _¡Soy un cretino!_ Se maldecía mentalmente cuando sintió la cabeza de su hermano sobre su regazo como cuando recién llegó, recordándole que precisamente eso es lo que quería evitar –Suena extraño hasta para mí, pero por el momento no nos desviemos del tema, dime Loki ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? ¿No me digas que estas lamentándote por lo que has dicho hace un momento? Porque sinceramente no me ha hecho ni cosquillas.- Loki tragó con fuerza demasiado sorprendido por ser pillado en seco. No se esperaba que Thor _quien era el que importaba ahora_ notara sus intentos por ser más humano y a la vez más invisible para el resto.

-Son ideas tuyas- masculló como si se las dijera a sí mismo.

-¿Mías? Tu capacidad de mentir está completamente oxidada- decía con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora sí que era un lindo momento, los roles se habían invertido tan retorcidamente que habría jurado que Thor copiaba su sonrisa.

-Pues, uno de los dos tenia crecer– las doradas cejas de su hermano se arquearon en dudas.

-Si a esto llamas crecer– Loki pensó que con eso darían por zanjado el tema pero Thor no se movió ni un milímetro sin dejar de mirarlo desde su regazo, es más lo analizaba al punto de sonrojarlo. –Puedes contármelo Loki, no te matara– el aludido bufó –hagamos un trato si tú me cuentas como has llegado a ser así, yo te cuento que es lo que me ha pasado– Maldita oferta, era imposible no tomarla, necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Bien– masculló a regañadientes.

Loki necesitaba dejar salir toda su capacidad mental para crear una mentira que sonara coherente, pero como bien había dicho Thor, Las mentiras sonaban oxidadas como si en su búsqueda por ser más agradable se perdiera en el proceso. Odiaba el lograr tan buen resultado. Abrió la boca varias veces pero como si Thor tuviera la llave a sus recuerdos, la memoria le hizo una mala jugarreta pudiendo verse a sí mismo con la mirada vacía, el mundo a sus pies y las ideas suicidas.

La voz se le fue a medida que abría su conciencia a ese recuerdo oculto bajo siete llaves.

* * *

Loki con tan sólo dieciocho años había adquirido una capacidad mental digna del mejor gobernante, sus ideas eran claras, sus puntos objetivos, su forma de corromper la mente de las personas podría haberlo convertido en un político fácilmente. Para aquellos años, eso precisamente, era lo que menos le interesaba, y es que era demasiado consiente sobre sus intereses como para jugar con otros, sentía que su tiempo era demasiado valioso como para preocuparse de comenzar una carrera política y que todo el mundo besara el camino por el que pisaba.

¿Y a que se dedicaba entonces? ¿Cuál era aquel importante interés? Nadie se creería que ocupaba todas sus energías e inteligencia en joderlo a él. A ese rubio vikingo que intentaba con garras y dientes forjar su camino por el de la justicia.

En este caso, Thor estaba entrenando para convertirse en policía. Llevaba preparándose desde un par de años con buenos resultados.

El único problema que se le presentaba era que el tiempo del rubio se veía reducido a los fines de semana. Loki agonizaba de aburrimiento el resto de los días. Los fines de semana no obstante se dedicaba a joderlo a tal nivel que Thor ya ni se sorprendía cuando le cambiaba la pasta de dientes por alguna porquería, diera el agua del lavabo mientras se duchara o lo culpara de una u otra cosa con el fin de recibir el castigo de Odín. Era una rutina agitada pero que mantenía a la familia feliz. Más unida que nunca.

El moreno también a su vez tuvo que decidir un camino y decantó por leyes, teniendo como primera opción Harvard. Nadie se extrañó que lo lograra ni que obtuviera todo a costo cero. Odín y Frigga no cabían del orgullo de que su hijo menor tomara tan buena oportunidad. Cuando le preguntaron por qué había decido ir a esa Universidad se encogió de hombros diciendo: _Pues, me aburro el resto de la semana cuando Thor no está, en algo tengo que perder el tiempo_. Fue la primera vez que Odín se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

La raíz del problema surgió unos meses más tarde. Cuando residir en Cambridge, junto con la cantidad de trabajo que se le daba le impedía ir todos los fines de semanas a casa. Hubo ocasiones en que no viajaba en meses poniéndole las emociones a flor de piel.

Con la distancia no sólo extrañaba a su familia –principalmente a su hermano- también sus emociones más salvajes salían a la luz, sentimientos que almacenaba guardados bajo un cofre de desesperanza resurgían en su máximo esplendor. Podía percibir como el amor que intentaba profesar como fraternal se transformaba en necesidad y ésta en un profundo deseo hasta el borde de un instinto sexual.

Los sueños más indecorosos que creía haber borrado junto con la adolescencia le despertaban jadeando con las sabanas pegadas a la piel. Su cuerpo le hacía malas pasadas, pero se negaba a la tentación de caer en cualquier cama. Loki se resistió –y cómo lo hizo- sufría amargamente sintiéndose miserable, asqueado de sus propios sentimientos. Mientras se masturbaba cientos de veces pensando en su hermano, la culpa lo carcomía mil veces más.

Para sus veinte años había creado una máscara de frialdad sellada en una sonrisa burlona, ya en ese entonces se sentía desolado.

Aquella tarde en especial cuando al abrir la puerta luchando con sus maletas el mundo se le cayó. La voz y la sonrisa desaparecieron, las maletas rodaron por los cuatro peldaños de la entrada y el corazón… pues su corazón dejó de latir por un minuto entero. Y no era para menos, ahí estaba Thor, apoyado en la pared besando tontamente a una joven de estura baja, cuerpo delgado, mirada amable. Loki ahogo un grito de horror, sus entrañas se contrajeron y por aquel eterno minuto en que Thor no notó su presencia, Loki murió, allí mismo, frente a él.

Para ser precisos el uno por ciento que tenía de esas esperanzas, las que lo mantenían vivo se las arrebataron.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue lo que sintió como una cámara lenta, Thor disculpándose por ser descubierto, el sonrojo evidente en las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha, su hermano presentándola como su novia oficial –Thor jamás había tenido algo parecido, ni siquiera una amante, apenas y revolcones de una noche, incluso con eso Loki pasaba noches sin dormir- Thor obligándolo a entrar dándole palmetazos en la espalda, buscando sus maletas mientras él sentía la mano cálida de la joven como saludo, sus entrañas pudriéndose, el latido de su corazón repiqueteándole en los oídos. La ganas de llorar. Todo tan lento que recordarlo le hizo tragar grueso.

Para cuando regresó a su cuarto frente a la inquisitiva mirada de su compañero de habitación; Tony Stark –un chiquillo agradable heredo de Editoriales Stark, con un vasto sentido del humor, compañero de travesuras- Loki no paraba de temblar, intentando inútilmente de no llorar frente al único que podía hacerle par en sus locuras, pero las piernas le cedieron tan rápido que cayó de rodillas con las manos cubriéndose el rostro mientras dejaba salir su dolor.

 _-No me digas que tu hermano se ha molestado por un poco de laxante en su postre-_ le había dicho Tony tomándolo al estilo princesa para depositarlo en la cama. Aunque eran estrictamente conocidos, eran lo más cercano a amigos que tenían dentro de la universidad. Tony no le juzgó porque más que mal, Loki era el único que le aguantaba que llegara con chicas a la habitación, hiciera lo que se le antojara, al muy estilo _sexo, drogas y alcohol_ le cuidara las espaldas cuando huía por la ventana y sobre todo cuando lloró como una cría porque Pepper, su amiga de la infancia, se casaría con un holandés asqueroso –según él-

Loki estuvo una semana en la cama, sin importarle que se acercaran los exámenes, estaba tan devastado que el mismo Tony estuvo a punto de llamar por atención médica.

Mirando en retrospectiva todo lo que veía fue una negrura inimaginable, no se sentía como si estuviera vivo, era como si todas las cadenas que él mismo se había ataviado se destruían bajo su instinto animal, esos meses fueron los peores, la pérdida de su virginidad en una de las tantas fiestas de Tony, a lo que le siguieron uno, dos, tres… infinidad de hombres que deseaban a Loki como moscas a la miel, se podía ver a si mismo desnudo vagando por camas diferentes, por fiestas diferentes, mirándose al espejo y no encontrarse, hasta Tony parecía sorprendido. De Thor y Pepper no se habló más –en un silencioso acuerdo-

En contraria, entre más se hundía como persona sus calificaciones subían directamente proporcionales, era como si necesitara de usar cada partícula de su ser para no pensar en su hermano.

No regresó a su casa hasta finalizado el cierre de año académico obligado a regresar, Stark quien a esas alturas se había vuelto su amigo, le había ofrecido su casa de playa en Italia para que pasara las vacaciones pero Loki muy en el fondo sabía a lo que tenía que afrontarse tarde o temprano. Y no sólo era el hecho de que esa tal Jane, tal vez desapareciera tan rápido como había entrado, era el problema de que a esa mujer le seguirían muchas más. Thor era del tipo patriarca, el mismo se había jactado a sus catorce años que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con una mujer hermosa y tendría unos diez hijos por lo menos. Tarde o temprano pese a sus intentos Thor se apartaría de su lado.

Loki regresó con el cabello largo y unos diez kilos menos dándole una apariencia tan andrógina que ni la misma Frigga lo pudo reconocer a primera vista, varios chupetones en el cuerpo se dejaban ver, regalo de sus múltiples amantes como despedida, sus ojos no eran cálidos ni tenían esa chispa, era como ver el vacío. Todo eso acompañado de un porcentaje perfecto de notas.

Thor estaba tan absorto con esa nueva persona que para cuando notó que se trataba de Loki no pudo reñirle por no visitarlos. Fue como chocar con una pared de concreto.

Las vacaciones siguieron su curso y Loki ya no hacía bromas, simplemente abría la boca y era enviado a su cuarto tras un par de minutos, todo lo que decía era veneno puro, era cruel, y no le interesaba. Sin piedad apuñalaba con sus palabras a Jane que solía visitar la casa.

Hasta que un día en específico Thor se enfureció por los constantes ataques a todo el mundo.

 _-¡¿Quién te crees pedazo de mierda para tratar así a papá?!-_ Loki no se dignó a mirarle cambiando de canal frente a la cansada mirada de Odín y el temor de Frigga.

- _Tu padre no el mío-_ masculló volviendo a acomodarse _–Y da igual-_ su sonrisa burlesca fue el detonante para que Thor lo moliera a golpes rompiendo de paso la mesita de centro de Frigga. Loki medio herido medio destruido por dentro se fue al día siguiente sin despedirse.

Por contraria a cualquier lógica, Loki regresó los siguientes dos años cada fin de semana sin decir una sola palabra en las comidas y sólo descargar su lengua a Thor sin el nivel de las veces pasadas, casi como antes, era obvio que el mayor cayó de redondo en aquella tregua, con el tiempo volvió a las bromas tontas. Todo el mundo respiró de alivio. Todos menos Odín quien conocía demasiado bien a la serpiente que tenía por hijo como para calmarse.

Y no era que le preocupara que fuera cruel y arrogante, bien lo supo Loki mas tarde, era la preocupación de un padre que pierde a su hijo en la más oscura depresión. Todos los años de incordia desaparecieron en aquel gesto que tuvo con él. Hasta el día de hoy Loki agradecía a ese hombre por tan noble forma de terminar las cosas.

Para cuando Thor cumplió veinticuatro años, como si el daño que hizo con su noviazgo no fuera suficiente, durante la cena dominical de siempre, les dio la _"maravillosa"_ noticia de que Jane y él se desposarían en dos meses más.

Fue la primera vez que Loki se emborrachó hasta no recordar ni su nombre, Tony le había salvado de la intoxicación teniendo que meterle los dedos en la garganta para vomitar, así de cruda fue esa experiencia. Stark se reía de eso cada vez que podía por supuesto, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera algo sin importancia, tal vez por el hecho que el año anterior había sido Loki quien le había dado una mano poniendo celosa a Pepper entregándosela en bandeja de plata. Tony no olvidaba y siempre estaría agradecido por ayudarlo. A menudo se decía que eran los amigos más hijos de perra del mundo.

Quería decir que sintió algo cuando Thor se casó pero estaba tan ensimismado que la mueca de alegría que tenía le crispaba los nervios hasta a sí mismo, Odín y Frigga estaban dichosos. Loki tragó con sequedad su copa de champán sin darse cuenta de la súbita preocupación con la que le miraba Odín, no hasta ahora que analizaba sus memorias.

Tras el mes de luna de miel que pasaron Thor y Jane se encontraron con Loki sentado en la escalinata que daba a la entrada hablando por teléfono con Tony.

 _-Te digo que esa rubia te miraba a ti, idiota ¿por qué siempre a ti? Sería más feliz si ella se interesara en alguien hetero, ya sabes, mi orgullo y toda esa mierda-_ el menor ni les vio demasiado absorto por la estupidez que le planteaba _–Estoy algo cansado de pasármelas en solitaria, si sabes a lo que me refiero-_

 _-Oh, Tony cariño, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Dejar que te la tiraras? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti?–_ decía con la voz cargada de burla. De la otra línea se oían sonoras carcajadas tras un leve gruñido.

Alzó el rostro con una socarrona sonrisa en la cara, frente a él Thor le miraba de forma inquisitiva. A Loki se le cayó el teléfono de las manos, sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Y eso nos remonta a la pregunta de Thor.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a ser así?

Pues fue dos días tras ese fatídico encuentro.

 _-¡¿Por qué Loki?! ¡Siempre te comportas como un maldito pedazo de arrogante! ¡Siempre burlándote de Jane! ¡Mi esposa!–_ los chillidos los podía oír todo el vecindario y fue como si algo en Loki, como esa roca a la que te aferras frente al precipicio cediera arrastrándolo con ella.

 _-¡Pues tu esposa es lo que menos me interesa! Es más, si se muriera yo apenas recordaría su nombre, una puta más, una puta menos ¿Qué importa?_ \- el tortazo que se ganó lo lanzó contra el asfalto.

Por supuesto el menor admitía su estupidez y que el nerviosismo durante la parrillada con aquellas miradas sobre él, donde su sexualidad estaba puesta en duda habían detonado en afilar su lengua contra el que le mirase. No era de extrañar ese resultado, sobre todo cuando Jane le sonreía tontamente con complicidad ¿cuál complicidad? ¡Él la odiaba! Arruinó su pacífica vida, le arrebató algo que era suyo y para rematar terminó tergiversando el asunto de la llamada. Cuando notó como su lengua no paraba de lanzar veneno era demasiado tarde. Thor yacía sobre él moliéndolo a golpes aunque esta vez con una ira incontenible. Ni siquiera Sif y Vosltagg habían podido separarles.

ERA CULPA SUYA, ella arruinó todo.

No, esa era su excusa para atacarla. El trasfondo iba más allá, aquella piedra que lo llevaba al vacío lo estaba arrojando a la realidad, donde la negación no podía alcanzarle. SU Thor estaba MUY casado con ESA mujer, tendría una familia, un nuevo mundo, desapareciendo lentamente, alejándose para siempre de su lado. Aquella lluvia de puñetazos era el único lazo que los mantenía unidos, algo que por mucho que lo intentara Jane, jamás podría tener esa relación que ambos mantenían; gritos, golpes y la reconciliación. Ahora que lo analizaba esa era su tan especial conexión, el pensamiento fue doloroso comprendiendo lo masoquista que sonaba, tan retorcida, tóxica y devastadora relación ¿Eso era lo único que los unía? ¿Cómo podría soportar los siguientes años? Lleno de sufrimiento, conteniéndose, gimiendo como una puta en brazos de otro mientras todo su ser clamaba por ese hombre prohibido. Era insoportablemente desgarrador y comprendió que ese era el fin. No había vuelta atrás, como si cayera al fondo del abismo para ver como su último arrebato por luchar desaparecía en la bruma. Y pensó, _Si esto es lo único que puedo hacer al menos será con estilo._

Y rió como un loco, un enfermo de la cabeza, obseso y maniático para que en vez de lágrimas el rubio sólo pudiese admirar su máscara burlona.

Si Thor pudiese haber entrado en la mente de su hermano riéndose de sí mismo, de su desesperanza, hundido en la más absoluta miseria habría sentido lástima y una mísera parte de lo que Loki sufría. Seguramente lo habría soltado y reído con él.

Al final del día el moreno regresó magullado por todas partes con una decisión clara en la cabeza: No podía seguir así, Thor era su obsesión y Massachusetts estaba demasiado cerca como para menguar su locura.

Para cuando se repuso tras una de las tantas fiestas a las que asistió con Tony tomó el auto del joven y decidió despejar la cabeza, no es que haya bebido pero sentía la misma confusión, su presión se elevó y pecho le ardía, quiso gritar de dolor sintiendo que por fin –y en el peor momento aparente- perdía todo su control.

Eso quedó claro para cuando se despertó en una clínica adolorido por todas partes con varios aparatos midiendo su respiración y ritmo cardiaco. Para empeorar las cosas, jamás se había sentido tan liviano y cálido como cuando perdió la conciencia. No había encontrado un cielo ni un infierno, sólo una bruma espesa, bañando su alma en un recordatorio de que existía algo más que sufrimiento, acariciándole con las palabras que él amaba, explicando lo mal que estaba su punto de vista porque él merecía ser feliz, tenía que serlo, era su derecho como ser humano, era valioso por sólo ser él. Y aunque lo olvidó apenas despertar algo en su interior se lo recordaba. _Eres valioso y debes salir de este agujero negro._

De todas formas en ese limbo entre el sueño y la realidad pudo oír a la distancia la voz de Tony y su padre.

 _-Dime la verdad ¿qué es mi hijo para ti?–_ aún atontado por la somnolencia pudo percibir la sorpresa del menor ante la pregunta, por el silencio que le siguió casi podía imaginar la cara de estúpido que debía tener. Momento incómodo para despertar.

 _-¡OH! ¡NO! Nada de eso, yo soy Tony, su amigo–_ a lo que siguió con voz más confiada _–somos compañeros de cuarto, oh no me ponga esa cara, no es que su hijo sea feo pero eso no me va y a él tampoco, sería una imagen desagradable_ – la voz sonaba burlesca _–Además tengo una despampanante rubia como novia y…_

 _-¿Por qué tenía tu auto? Pagaremos por los daños por supuesto…-_ empezaba Odín con voz más serena.

- _Oh, no es necesario, ese puto auto me importa bastante poco_ – con una risa y un gruñido de parte de Odín, Tony prosiguió – _Además tampoco iba bebido, no me causará más problemas de los que ya tengo_ – A Loki se le vino la imagen de su padre pensando en que era lo mismo que habría contestado él. Vislumbraba la cara de incredulidad de Odín al saber que en serio Loki tenía un amigo que no fuera Thor ¿quién lo diría?

 _-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?–_ Loki imaginó que Tony asentía – _¿Cómo ha estado mi hijo? ¿Crees que pueda ser feliz?-_ le sorprendió la pregunta, siempre habría catalogado a Odín como un hombre desinteresado por los sentimientos de sus hijos. Sobre todo por él. Pudo sentir como Tony se cuestionaba entre contestar con la verdad o mentir descaradamente.

 _-No lo creo… no mientras siga aquí_ – murmuró Stark decidiendo la sinceridad _–nos conocemos desde que entramos a Harvard y su único progreso son sus calificaciones que bien poco nos importa_ – una pausa que le sonó larguísima, sin saber qué pensar ¿Tony analizaba a Odín? ¿O era inverso? – _No parece la clase de padre despreocupado que dice Loki además ya sabe lo de su sexualidad e intuyo que también el trasfondo de la cuestión. Como sugerencia sin dármelas de Yoda es que hable con él antes de que desaparezca porque tarde o temprano lo hará de una u otra forma–_ Pudo sentir como alguien desaparecía para dar paso a otra que se le acercaba _–Oye Loki que ya no tienes que hacerte el muerto conmigo_ – el aludido abrió los ojos de apoco sintiendo el ardor de quien ha estado dormido por días.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ masculló Loki sin que el tono sonara molesto.

 _-Pues, me di las de investigador privado y resulta que alguien de aquí se irá a Inglaterra ¿Crees que teniendo la oportunidad de joderte con tu padre no lo haría? Sobre todo cuando nos queda tan poco tiempo. Te extrañare mi pequeño Loki_ – le decía el joven sin culpa de apretarle las mejillas a alguien convaleciente con un tono entre maternal y burlón _–Además encontré un par de archivos muy curiosos, tanto como para una novela, y admitámoslo que eso de ser abogado no te pinta ni un poco–_ Loki arqueo una ceja sabiendo que Tony había metido sus manos en algo que no debía – _y adivina el hijo de quien tiene la casa matriz de su editorial en Londres. Bingo. Tony, tu colega. Y pensé ya que estamos en esto, un par de llamados, la copia de tus escritos a editorial Stark y adivina qué. Emily la editora con mejores ventas está desesperada porque tomes un vuelo, firmes un contrato y seas su escritor estrella-_

 _-No debiste_ -decía Loki más como amenaza que como agradecimiento, Tony se echó a reír de buena gana.

- _Si quieres huir al menos deja que alguien te abra una puerta antes que te hundas en el lodo, no sabes lo que me ha costado no echarme a llorar cuando dije que no importaba lo de mi auto_ – tan melodramático que era a veces _–Y a menos que no te dé el empujón, tengo el presentimiento de que muchos de mis autos se destruirán contra un árbol si no te vas pronto-_ Con unas palabras cortas de despedida desapareció.

Las horas pasaron y para cuando regresó Odín con dos largas ojeras Loki casi se sintió mal por causarles tantos problemas.

 _-¿Y para cuando nos tenías pensado decir que dimitiste en Harvard?–_ fue lo primero que dijo Odín, sin rabia, sin enojo, sólo con una voz ahogada en preocupación. Loki quiso ser sarcástico y generar una pelea para poder estar solo y calmarse, pero la risa que le lanzó se le quebró por el camino transformándose en un quejido lastimero. Fue como si su cuerpo ya no soportara más dolor, más desesperación. Y empezó a temblar mirándose las palmas de las manos estremeciéndose catatónicamente mientras las lágrimas trataban de borrarle la visión.

 _-Eh-_ se reía tontamente mientras el llanto le hacía hipar _–No sería yo si… no les causo problemas desde todas las formas posibles–_ la voz estaba cortada y la risa se le rompió lanzando un gemido de dolor sintiendo como se quebraba frente a su padre, no quería actuar de esa forma y que al menos pudiera huir con orgullo pero no podía, el creciente dolor en su pecho se esparcía por el resto de sus entrañas asfixiándolo en lo que el consideraría como un ataque de pánico. Sentía que desaparecía en la oscuridad y que el veneno que su cuerpo liberaba a borbotones le atragantaría.

Pero ahí donde pueden ver a un padre sin saber cómo ayudar a su hijo, como acto reflejo le abrazó, de forma suave, acogedora, como un manto protector contra el frío invierno, fue simple, casi básico pero logró algo que ni con todas las palabras, ruegos, peleas y sangre pudieron: Eliminar todas las rencillas pasadas y romper ese impenetrable muro que el menor había forjado. Loki por fin se dejaba ir; llorando y gritando descontrolado por su creciente sufrimiento _-¿Por qué papá?-_ a estas alturas ya no importaba decirle de esa forma, estaba demasiado frustrado como para que su cabeza le diera una alerta de tal palabra _–Me odio, siento asco de mí mismo ¡Tengo veintitrés años y no quiero vivir! –_ Su voz era temblorosa y la maquinita acusadora de su corazón chillaba en respuesta, Loki sabía que en cualquier momento entrarían a sedarlo pero necesitaba decirlo _–No lo entiendo, me odio, no quiero vivir… no así–_ Pudo sentir como Odín lo apretujaba más contra su pecho en respuesta. _–Estoy obsesionado lo sé ¡pero no sé cómo cambiar! Quiero detenerlo…y no puedo ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Si mamá se enterara!-_ Y de la nada sintió como los pasos de una enfermera repiqueteaban para calmarle, pudo oír a Odín explicarle y la mujer retrocedió haciendo una advertencia que volvería en unos minutos.

 _-Si tu madre se entera, nada cambiará, su amor por ti es inalterable_ \- Y Loki jadeó como un crío – _Incluso si Thor se enterara nada cambiará, no serás odiado ¿entiendes?-_ pero Loki no se sentía tan seguro _–mírame-_ le exigía Odín soltando su agarre para enfrentarse a aquellos orbes esmeraldas que refulgían por las lágrimas _–Tu eres nuestro hijo y siempre estaremos aquí para ti, desde su inicio sé lo duro que has intentado por olvidarlo… no sabes cuánto lamento no poder hacer nada por tu felicidad–_ decía con la voz rota, ambas miradas no perdieron conexión un solo segundo hasta que el patriarca alzó su mano regordeta apoyándola en el hombro del herido – _Con el dolor de mi alma te dejo partir a dónde quiera que puedas encontrar paz, temí porque este día llegara pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto… He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida pero tú no formas parte de ellos, como frecuentemente dices. Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, porque simplemente eres tú, Loki mi hijo_ \- la enfermera regreso con jeringa en mano – _sólo prométeme que se lo dirás a Thor y Frigga sólo antes de unos días de marcharte, ahorrarles ese dolor es lo único que te ruego-_ el moreno sentía como sus sentidos se iban perdiendo pero antes de desaparecer en la niebla asintió en respuesta.

Para cuando despertó y se halló solo, se sentó como pudo mirando por la ventana, era gratificante poder respirar de alivio. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla y Loki sonrió sintiendo como la desesperanza pasaba a una leve sensación de cansancio, se permitió llorar por su amor no correspondido en silencio.

Esa fue la última vez que lloró hasta el presente, y de eso ya bastante tiempo.

Para cuando se fue, era de noche, dormiría un poco en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, no tenía intención de que le acompañaran, las despedidas no eran lo suyo. La maleta y un bolso de mano le esperaban en el hall, entonces un ronquido le alertó que alguien dormía en el sillón a escasos pasos de su equipaje como si hubiese leído las intenciones de Loki.

Con el sigilo que le caracterizaba tomó sus cosas dándole un último vistazo a Thor; estaba sentado con la cabeza echada para atrás, los brazos cruzados, y los labios semi abiertos, parecía tener un sueño agradable y por un segundo deseó quedarse allí observándole a la distancia. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano dio media vuelta para huir. Al tocar la fría manija de la entrada se volteó recordándose que tal vez jamás volvería, dejando la puerta abierta caminó de vuelta situándose frente a él.

 _-regresaré cuando ya no sea yo, cuando no pueda lastimarte_ \- una mueca de tristeza enmarcó su rostro _–cuando me alegre por tu matrimonio y no quiera destruirlo. Te amo ¿lo sabes, no?_ \- un ronquido vino en respuesta y casi lanzó una carcajada sino fuera porque lo habría despertado. Mirándole por última vez sonrió cruzando las distancias que les separaban en un roce de labios, sintiendo como el dolor en su pecho no daba tregua, respiró con dificultad con aquel primer y último beso.

Con la misma suavidad que le besó desapareció para siempre.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Desde su regazo podía admirar como su rostro se contraía en diversos mohines, fueron unos cinco minutos en completo silencio en los que pudo apreciar a la perfección como su hermano se debatía internamente entre hablar y no hacerlo, incluso hubo un momento, apenas y unos breves segundos en que esos ojos verdes refulgieron en la capa de lágrimas que se instaban a salir, pero por mucho que deseara verlo el manto de pestañas largas y negras le arrebataron la oportunidad en varios parpadeos. Hasta podría decirse que había sido idea suya. Internamente se repitió que eso había sido más que real.

Entonces volvió a ponerse su máscara de frialdad y Thor quiso bufar porque la decisión de mentirle le sonaba estúpida, él mismo ya le había encarado que sus mentiras eran visibles, fuese lo que fuese que haya pasado con Loki era tan transparente como él, o mucho más.

-Yo estaba deprimido, Thor- comenzó y para sorpresa del mayor estaba diciendo la verdad, lo que a esas alturas le hacía el trabajo más difícil porque si empezaba así significaba que de por medio vendría una mentira –Me sentía solo y muy vacío ¿O te has olvidado de cómo nos agarrábamos a golpes? ¿Y de las peleas? Todos me odiaban exceptuando obviamente una minoría que no superaría las cinco personas. Ser como era sólo me estaba matando, es mejor así, al menos aquí soy sólo yo e incluso aunque tratara de volver a ser la persona que conocías no sabría cómo lograrlo _\- Mientes_ , gritó una alarma en su cabeza, él mismo había visto esa chispa cuando reía extasiado por hacerle sufrir y como si el menor hubiese leído sus pensamientos continuó – Además mi mayor manía era molestarte a ti, cuando ya no estabas mi interés en causar problemas se disolvió, no me pareció lo suficientemente divertido y ahora que estas no me parece justo- Thor quiso gruñir, porque sentía cierto desagrado por esa madura forma de pensar, era demasiado bueno como persona, como hermano y aunque le resultaba admirable cierta nostalgia le volvía a colación - si vine hasta aquí fue para reencontrarme y ser feliz

-¿y lo eres?- inquirió con arrebato. Por la sorpresa en las facciones del moreno supo que le dio con puntería en la herida.

-Soy mucho más feliz que cuando vivía en Nueva York- admitió enfureciéndolo por estar diciendo la verdad. Una parte le decía que lo correcto era dejar el tema hasta ahí, que nada bueno saldría de presionarlo como estaba haciendo, la otra y más fuerte, le exigía un interrogatorio a punta de esposas, se maldecía por ser el policía bueno y dejarle los interrogatorios a Sif.

-Ya…- masculló abandonando ese cómodo regazo –No creo que saquemos algo con esto, Loki- susurró volteándose para encararle –No me dirás la verdad aunque te lo ruegue ¿o sí?- el menor palideció en respuesta. Thor suspiró con cansancio, pero como ya no se sentía ni tan bueno ni tan justo sonrió con arrogancia. Tomándole de la nuca unió sus frentes de forma íntima y como si fuera a contarle un secreto dijo en un suspiro –Entonces yo tampoco te lo contaré- soltándolo de inmediato se levantó lanzando una carcajada.

Una gratificante certeza de que había jodido a Loki le embargaba, tal vez lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban (sólo tal vez)

-Y dime ¿qué me harás de almuerzo hoy?- masculló en una salida triunfal. Si Loki no se vengaba por tal desaire lo daría por perdido y sólo lo dejaría ser.

* * *

El agua caliente le recorría los hombros en una sensación cálida, varios suspiros de placer se le escapaban de los labios. Era agradable regresar a ser el mismo, podía notar como esa nube que le difuminaba la vida desaparecía revelando un paisaje amable. Trazó con el jabón un recorrido por el fornido cuerpo hasta dar con los brazos, notando como varias marcas de dedos como si lo hubieran tratado de inmovilizar se hacían presente, si mal no recordaba Loki seguía con esos bigotes de gato que según él había ocasionado entre pesadillas. Una desbordante sensación de pertenencia volvió a embargarlo, ya parecía estar acostumbrándose a esa extraña emoción.

Al cerrar la llave de paso del agua, tomó las toallas blancas encima del estante del mismo tono junto al inodoro, restregó con intensidad para quitarse el exceso de humedad volviendo a pensar en Loki.

Últimamente desde que estaba consciente de su entorno todo en lo que podía pensar era en él. En su sobreprotección y amabilidad, en la forma en cómo se apretujaba contra él mientras dormía, con una insistente protección contra las pesadillas, en lo mucho que lo conocía buscando siempre su comodidad. Loki era tan bueno que dolía, porqué él no se sentía ni la mitad de amable que él. Un instinto primitivo le rogaba por oírlo lanzarle comentarios hirientes y agarrarse a golpes como cuando adolescentes, sentir a su hermano despreciándole pero apoyándolo a golpes. Hasta pensarlo era estúpido. Y es que necesitaba ver cada una de sus expresiones, fundirse en ellas, después de todo era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Se envolvió el torso con la toalla ansiando por las prendas mucho más cálidas, se encaminó en busca del bolso ubicado en el frío cuarto de visitas. Aunque las pesadillas no habían regresado nadie sugirió el regreso a ese lugar. No había nada, seguro Loki las lavó, se paseó por todo el departamento semidesnudo en busca de las venditas prendas. Tal vez y no le molestase al menor verlo encuerado por allí. Una sonrisa burlona le recordó que Loki se cohibía hasta de verlo cambiarse el pijama.

El sonido de su voz lo guió hasta la biblioteca que según, era el templo sagrado de su hermano menor, aún no entraba por cierto recelo y por la misma privacidad que el moreno exigía en ocasiones. Se debatió entre abrir o no la puerta, recordándose con diversión que era una emergencia y por un bien común. Loki se quedó de piedra con los ojos de plato al verlo encaminarse hasta él, tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja.

-Loki…- pero el menor hizo un gesto de que esperara sin dejar de mirarlo idiotizado.

-Sí, Emily ¿sabes qué? Tú tienes toda la razón, has los cambios que creas necesarios, los espero mañana por email, adiós- cortó hablando más rápido de lo normal. Estaba sentado frente a un cómodo escritorio con la laptop sobre él, las paredes estaban atiborradas de libros en estantes que rozaban con el techo, un sofá blanco con detalles dorados de lado derecho separaba los espacios con una mesa de centro parecida a la que tenían en casa, de lado izquierdo y punto principal un piano de cola terminaba de crear lo que parecía un santuario de inspiración para el menor. Thor se quedó sin aire, ese lugar era la esencia de Loki. Ahora no tendría forma de sacarlo de ahí, dispuesto a recorrer cada oculto secreto de esas paredes. -¿Qué haces… aquí? No sabes que estaba…-

-Mi ropa- masculló el rubio señalándose a él mismo, el pelinegro se llevó una mano a la cara sin lograr ocultar el rojo que le cubría hasta las orejas.

-En nuestra cama- y por como sonó, el pecho del mayor se hinchó en alegría, dio media vuelta sin antes darle un último vistazo, tal vez era mejor quedarse allí comprobando que tanto podía cohibirle pero sentía algo de frio para eso. Algo rozó sus pies descalzos, parecía una toalla, del mismo material, textura y color que tenía en…

Y ahí se echó a reír, descubriéndose completamente desnudo con algún par de gotas rodando burlonas por su muy bien proporcionado cuerpo. Fue Loki quien chilló que se largara, Thor se dio el tiempo de sonreírle, agacharse lentamente a recogerla y salir cerrando de misma manera la puerta. Estaba seguro de haber oído un nuevo chillido.

* * *

-Loki- decía por enésima vez sin respuesta, el menor seguía trabajando en esa exquisita lasaña que estaba a punto de ir al horno, su mirada estaba concentrada en ello y nada más. A diferencia del resto del apartamento, esa habitación era pequeña y acogedora convirtiéndose en el lugar más íntimo y preferible para disculparse por lo que sea-que-hiciera-ahora, ya que no entendía que le molestase tanto ver su humanidad si cuando eran críos se duchaban juntos todo el tiempo –Loki- volvía a insistir -¿Hice algo malo?- el menor gruñó, pasando a una ínfima distancia suya para meter la fuente en el horno.

-Tú- masculló apuntándole con el dedo pero bufó dando media vuelta para ir guardando los ingredientes sobrantes.

-¿Yo?- decía inocente.

-¡Tú!- volvió a decir pero esta vez en una posición dispuesta a encararle -¡primero vienes y me dices que…! ¡Y al final nada! ¡Y luego te paseas en pelotas por la casa y…!- Thor asintió varias veces aguantando las ganas de reírse por la seria expresión del rostro frente suyo.

-Bien, lo siento- susurró con la mejor cara de arrepentimiento que pudo, hacía tiempo que no le veía hacer un berrinche, era tan adorable que la creciente necesidad de abrazarlo como en el aeropuerto lo llenaba. El menor frunció el entrecejo comenzando a lavar la loza a su lado.

Thor se apoyó de la pared sin dejar de mirarlo, analizando ese rostro que tan adorable le parecía. Aunque había claras diferencias como esa tensa quijada, esa expresión dura, la musculatura mucho más desarrollada que la última vez que le vio pero también seguían siendo Loki, Su Loki con esas esmeraldas por ojos, de piel pálida y sonrosada, los labios delgados en una línea burlona, todo lo componían en alguien hermoso. Se halló perdido en esa mirada reprobatoria, la misma que le había lanzado de llegada al aeropuerto.

Y allí lo recordó.

Sólo había vacío, un profundo e indestructible vacío, no veía nada más, cuando se fueron y se halló solo no hubo miedo ni dolor como imagino, sólo esa creciente sensación de vacío que le causaba vértigo, veía nuboso, se sentía irracional desesperado por sentir algo que no fuera eso. Para cuando se descubrió pisando territorio inglés algo se removió recordándole a ese adormilado ser que era un error, miró hacia abajo en busca de su móvil descubriéndolo al borde de la agonía, varios pitidos lo fueron despertando un poco más, _¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué he venido hasta aquí?_

 _-Thor… ¿qué quieres?-_ y por unos breves segundos su corazón brincó en algo parecido a vida, a júbilo, a necesidad, a agonía y miedo, a un indescriptible dolor pero luego nada, se le nublaban los sentidos otra vez. Luchando con su atontamiento respondió apenas.

 _-Estoy en camino hacia Londres-_ había mentido, ya estaba allí pero eso era mejor evitarlo – _hicimos una parada en_ …- no sabía que decir ¿en dónde podía ser? – _Uhm, no lo sé estoy algo perdido, dicen que llegaremos en unas horas ¿puedes recogerme?-_ un largo silencio y temió que la batería no lo soportase.

- _Bien, eres de lo más impertinente ¿qué hubiese pasado si no estuviera en Londres?-_ pero Thor en su mente idiotizada y perdida pensó, _Te habría buscado hasta el fin del mundo._

- _Loki tengo que colgar_ \- susurró luchando con la creciente sensación de trance que peleaba por poseerlo.

-¿ _Thor estás bien…_?- pero ya no pudo oír más perdiéndose en una bruma espesa.

No supo si pasaron unos minutos o unas horas pero se levantó de golpe al sentir como algo le alertaba de que Loki estaba cerca, un instinto casi inhumano, un aroma, un pensamiento y se vio dando vueltas en círculos hasta perderse en esos grandes ojos verdes que le miraban con expectación.

La bruma se fue de golpe y una oleada de emociones tomaban lugar en su interior, quiso gritar, reír y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo. De dos zancadas como acto reflejo se fundió contra ese cuerpo de aroma a menta, a un calor que le hacía palpitar el pecho y recordar que estaba vivo. Disfrutando de cómo el menor se removía contra sus brazos, avergonzado, pero lo necesitaba y deseaba a partes iguales. Dejando fluir libremente ese veneno que no sabía que tenía, sentimientos oscuros y dolorosos que Loki parecía aceptar con gusto, le dijo algo con tono burlón que no lograba entender estrujándole aún más, desesperado y deseoso por algo que ni él mismo estaba claro de querer.

Antes de que la bruma regresara susurró esa horrible frase.

- _Jane y yo nos hemos divorciado_ \- y sus expresiones fueron un poema iguales de arrebatadoras que las mismas sensaciones que lo embargaban, se sintió agradecido y tan comprendido que las lágrimas salieron por si solas, _Gracias, gracias, gracias._ Fue el turno de Loki de cobijarle.

Sí, ahora que lo pensaba no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar, ni siquiera sabía si podría alejarse nuevamente de él, tendría que idear un plan para devolverse con él a casa y sino tendría que quedarse en Inglaterra. Ya vería, por mientras, lo mejor era pensar en cosas menos complicadas.

-¿Y tú qué tanto me ves?- mascullaba el menor con desagrado. Thor sonrió tan agradecido que volvió a abrazarle aunque en esta oportunidad por la espalda.

-Aun no te he agradecido por dejarme quedar aquí- Loki algo atontado bufó.

-Tampoco tientes tu suerte Odinson, que ya me lo estoy pensando- ambos rieron.

* * *

-Oh- murmuró el rubio sacando de la ensoñación al menor –No tiene azúcar ni laxante- el aludido bufó sin mirarlo.

-Ya no soy tan infantil, Thor- nuevamente el rubio se le quedó mirando deseoso de que sí lo fuera, hasta se le antojaba una pelea, recorrerlo con las manos, conocer ese nuevo cuerpo y… el pensamiento se volvió extraño, muy extraño. Seguramente seguía algo mal de la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé- susurró con cierto pesar.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron más lentas que de costumbre, Loki insistía en ocultarse en su biblioteca con la puerta cerrada y aunque no lo dijo explícitamente estaba claro que no lo quería humeando por allí. Apagó el televisor cansado de ese acento inglés y se apresuró a buscarlo.

-¿Tocarías algo para mí? –Había preguntado Thor husmeando en la imponente sala donde Loki le seguía con la mirada en una señal de advertencia. No le sorprendía que continuara siendo un jodido perfeccionista, amante de los libros, la música clásica y el vino. Era como un alma vieja en un cuerpo joven. Gustos que en lo particular no le interesaron lo más mínimo hasta luego que se fue, como si con ellos pudiese llenar el vacío que su hermano dejó de camino. Cosas que antes encontraba poco interesantes o meramente aburrida le parecieron nostálgicas y amenas, habían veces que se hallaba paseando por los pabellones de la biblioteca imaginando que en cuanto se girara Loki aparecería reprendiéndolo por no decidirse por un libro y que al final con una sonrisa burlona le invitaría la cena si se portaba bien mientras él leía en los largos mesones de roble. Thor lo había extrañado de una forma anormal, casi desesperada.

Por la expresión de ruego que le puso sabía que el moreno aceptaría la solicitud.

Notando que Loki se ponía en posición se acomodó en el sillón que por la estética de éste parecía haberle costado un ojo de la cara. Loki vivía bastante bien, mejor que bien diría él, aunque el detalle de no haber más que cosas de Loki indicaba que en todo ese tiempo no había traído ni a una sola persona hasta allí. Se regocijó por eso.

Se preguntaba si era verdad, sí huyo para ser feliz, eso mejoraría la culpa de no poderlo detener. Torturándose cientos de veces por su partida, lo peor es que muy en su interior había una especie de duda, de intranquilidad opresora. Como si sus conclusiones siempre tuvieran un pero, algo que no calzaba con sus teorías. Algo le decía que Loki huía de él, un pensamiento irracional, primitivo, alojado en su ego y masculinidad, algo tan inteligible que ni el mismo se lo podía explicar. Era como una escena del Natgeo El antílope huyendo del fiero león. Algo de presa y depredador que no entendía. Y luego se recordaba que era una estupidez, si algo creía era que todo comenzó por culpa del Stark. Esa llamada, marcas de besos, y la visita en el hospital… Lo maldecía.

Thor rompió sus pensamientos de inmediato al oír como Loki acariciaba las teclas, en un vaivén suave, casi como si le aterrara romperlas. La melodía partía sutil, la reconoció de inmediato, era la nana que su madre les cantaba antes de dormirse.

El sonido lo embrujaba y quiso llorar porque Loki lo entendía a puntos que ni el mismo podía comprender. Sus dedos continuaban, y la melodía se transformó, lo asustó al borde de dar un saltito del sillón, con un preludio estridente para desaparecer en la suavidad, era mucho más compleja que una simple nana, le gustó de inmediato, Loki le había mentido con eso de _apenas me se unas canciones_. A leguas se notaba su perfecta capacidad con el instrumento, el sonido lo relajaba y traía recuerdos que quisiera olvidar, pero no podía porque le parecía una blasfemia olvidar a su hermano lleno de honestidad. Había algo que no calzaba en esa historia y su pregunta ¿Cómo es qué llegaste a ser así? era una declaración ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te pasaba? ¿Por qué tuviste que acabar siendo así? ¿Dónde has dejado a mi Loki?

Era una de las tantas piezas en ese juego por descubrir la verdad. Ambos se ocultaban mentiras, pero estaba cansado de eso y ya no le importaba que tan cruda fuera. Ya no quería castillos en el aire, él quería realidades. Y el recuerdo entró rápido, duro, como siempre, nada amable.

 _Corría aterrado por los pasillos de un asqueroso aroma a desinfectante y muerte, no se sentía para nada contento al ver esa dolorosa expresión en el rostro del desagradable amigo de Loki; Tony Stark. Cuando les avisaron del accidente prácticamente había cargado a sus padres al auto y partir sin mirar atrás, estaba enojado ¿Quién choca contra un árbol? ¡Sobre todo con el camino libre, sin alcohol, ni drogas en el cuerpo! Era inaudito, ahora el idiota de Loki estaba conectado a tubos para poder vivir._

Y como si su hermano leyera su mente el sonido se volvió rápido, más fuerte, agitado, enseñando la destreza de un profesional, sus manos recorriendo las teclas con la gracia de alguien que lo ha hecho decenas de veces. Tan pulcro, tan dulce, tan doloroso.

 _Y lo vio, no fue capaz de entrar, se le caen las flores de las manos al verlo llorar contra el pecho de Odín, estaba seguro que se le olvidó respirar cuando grita y dice que se odia y no quiere vivir, que tiene miedo y sabe que Odín está destrozado porque no sabe qué hacer_. _Thor seguía atontado y el piano repiquetea como los gritos de esa habitación, el llanto, las heridas que Thor no sabía que su hermano escondía, y se siente culpable por la golpiza que le dio unos días antes_. _Se preguntaba si siempre se sintió tan miserable ¿y por qué fue así? Choca con la enfermera que entra corriendo pero Odín la calma porque en el fondo sabe que él lo tranquilizara._ El sonido de las teclas es como un susurro, un secreto de amantes, una añoranza y _oye el lastimero jadeo diciendo que está obsesionado y Thor deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber con qué o con quien, lo oye volver a subir la voz al pensar en Frigga y Odín lo obliga a mirarlo para que comprenda que no puede ser odiado_.

La melodía retorna a su estado original pero más cargada, hay más notas, _le dice que incluso Thor no lo odiara y el terror de pensar en odiarlo de verdad se le atraganta en la garganta ¿qué era tan grave qué el mismo Thor podía odiarlo?_ La música se calmó al punto de pausarse preguntándose si había terminado pero vuelve y recuerda tan bien como Odín le dice palabras liberadoras y aterradoras a la vez _¿A qué se refería con que con el dolor de su alma lo dejaba partir para tener paz? ¿PAZ? ¡Paz podía tenerla en casa también! Lo hace jurar que no les diga nada a él y Frigga hasta cuando sea demasiado tarde y está seguro que aunque la enfermera lo sedó no dirá nada._

El sonido es grave, como un grito desgarrador que no quiere salir, veloz e inconstante _y ve a Odín caer sobre una silla con una mano cubriéndole el rostro y el terror lo invade al ver como su padre también es humano y se permite sufrir por su hijo._

Y tan brusco como inició desapareció el sonido. Thor lo miró y pudo notar como esa melodía los había conectado en el mismo recuerdo. Se preguntó cuántas veces Loki había tocado recordando su abrazo con Odín. Imaginó que cientos.

-OYE MACHOTE- le había mascullado desde su posición –no te duermas ¿eh?- pero Thor no podía hablar, demasiado triste por esa sensación de pérdida.

Podía recordar como Odín lo había pillado allí con las flores en el piso y le dio una sonrisa rota. Para cuando supo que se iba a Inglaterra Thor comprendió todo, pero la pregunta flotaba en el aire aún ¿Quién le hizo tanto daño como para alejarse así de él? Para convertirse en ese maduro hombre que no era su hermano. Continuaba maldiciendo a Stark porque parecía ser el principal responsable pero no estaba del todo seguro. Y eso le molestaba tanto como ese vacío tras el divorcio.

* * *

Esperó a que Loki se acostase a su lado para apagar la luz, notando como esa sensación desagradable cada vez era menor, como la rutina con Loki mejoraba su ánimo. Se permitió abrazarlo por la cadera sin importarle si ese acercamiento era inapropiado para dos hermanos, había sido un día demasiado nostálgico, tal vez no para Loki que ni cuenta se dio –o tal vez sí- no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto era capaz de leerlo. Pero había sido agotador mentalmente para él, recordándose a sí mismo que la vida era así y que poco a poco tendría que enfrentarla. Por ese momento deseó evitarla por siempre quedándose de esa forma, abrazados, durmiéndose oliendo su cuello con aroma a menta.

* * *

Thor furioso como estaba por la idea de Loki de irse a Inglaterra parecía un niño berrinchudo en un rincón viendo como su hermano abrazaba a su madre con un " _buenas noches"_ y las lágrimas de ella mojándole el pijama, Odín tampoco decía nada más que abrazar con amabilidad a Loki antes de irse a dormir, es por eso que se quedaría a esperar en el sillón por si Loki se le ocurría irse antes sin dar explicaciones. Lamentablemente la rabia y el sueño lo vencieron.

Entonces había despertado de súbito, encontrándose con Loki tomando sus maletas, _maldito desagradecido ni despedirte puedes_ quiso gritar, por alguna razón que no comprendió se hizo el dormido fingiendo ligeros ronquidos.

Pudo oír como la puerta se abría y supo que era el momento para levantarse y apresarlo en el delito. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar sintió los pasos de regreso, percibiendo la culpa y el miedo, sintió su cercanía imaginando su rostro compungido por verle por última vez, estaba listo para asustarlo y saltarle encima cuando susurró en un suspiro

- _regresaré cuando ya no sea yo, cuando no pueda lastimarte,_ _cuando me alegre por tu matrimonio y no quiera destruirlo-_ Una breve pausa con miedo a decir lo siguiente, Thor notó como la voz le temblaba _-Te amo ¿lo sabes, no?-_ ¿Qué si lo sabía? ¡Pues claro que lo sabía! Eran hermanos, los hermanos se aman, las familias se aman. Y como si supiera en la que pensaba se acercó pudiendo embriagarlo con su aliento y rozar sus labios por unos imperceptibles segundos en un beso fugaz. Así como estaba de atontado recién abrió los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró. Iba a correr, pero qué le diría, había algo en ese gesto, ese beso no era una de sus bromas, Thor lo sabía. Era un acto tan puro que no pudo dudar de él. Loki estaba huyendo. Loki huía de sus sentimientos ¿por él? ¿A eso se refería con paz? Lamentablemente la confusión desapareció a la mañana siguiente, dejándolo todo en un sueño y así debía quedarse.

Se despertó sorprendido a mitad de la noche idiotizado por la imagen aun dándole vueltas, tal vez fue la pregunta o el piano o ambas cosas. Era como si el bloqueo hubiese sido quitado con sus pensamientos _fue un recuerdo, no un sueño ¡Un recuerdo!_ Se dijo con un profundo alivio, no había miedo, ni desagrado, porque después de todo, hermanos no eran y dudaba que eso le hubiera importado de todas formas, estaba tan feliz que quería gritarlo ¡Al fin una buena noticia dentro de su asquerosa vida! Quién lo diría pero… Gracias Jane.

Y pensó en Stark, y cómo la extraña envidia que le nacía de pensar en él era completo gozo. ¡EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOKI ERA POR ÉL! ¡Ojala y le oyera el pensamiento ese desagradable hombre! _Enamorado de mí,_ se repetía sintiendo como la vida volvía a tener colores. La bruma se fue por completo y estaba seguro que no regresaría.

Miró a su lado dejando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad para poder delinear los preciosos rasgos del hombre que dormía con él, observó como una tenue luz daba contra los delgados labios del menor, casi invitándolo, _Soy delicioso, deséame,_ le decía.

-Loki- murmuró meciéndolo, el aludido lanzó un quejido de molestia volviendo a acomodarse contra su pecho –Hey, Loki, es importante- esta vez más fuerte –Loki-

-Mmm… ¿qué quieres?- decía acurrucándose pasando una pierna por las del rubio en un gesto inconscientemente provocativo. La sangre de Thor hervía en una mezcla de sentimientos que iría solucionando con el tiempo. Como si sus intenciones se volvieran una realidad.

 _Estar junto con Loki por siempre era posible._

-Estás o estabas enamorado de mí, es por eso que me dejaste ¿no?- Y ahí, Loki despertó de golpe.

* * *

 **¡Hola mundo! Debo decir que este capítulo literalmente me hizo sufrir, rescribiéndolo unas mil veces antes de decidirme por una versión donde fuese Thor el que aclarara un par de hechos. Disfruté de sobremanera pensando en la escena de Thor paseándose encuerado frente a Loki y recogiendo lentamente la toalla, era algo mágico. Por otra parte, ya que los capítulos anteriores seguían una línea de recuerdos preferí dejarlo de la misma forma, a veces pudo sonarles raro en saltos medios locos pero piénsenlo como un Thor inestable mentalmente que necesita descubrir algunos misterios de su vida. ¡Que vamos! ¡Si es policía! También decir que a partir de este momento ya no será tanto drama y recuerdos y más acción que a este punto quería llegar…**

 **Me emocionaron muchos sus reviews y cualquier comentario me hará más que feliz, espero les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí y nos leemos en la siguiente oportunidad.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola mundo! Lamento enormemente el retraso, que en serio no pensé fuera tanto pero ya vemos que uff… ha pasado algún tiempo, a mi favor debo decir que son fiestas patrias y merecía unas vacaciones, descanso y etc. Malas excusas, lo admito. Les agradezco infinitamente por seguirme, por sus comentarios y sugerencias que siempre me animan.**

 **Sin querer romper la magia de este capítulo advierto que hay lemon, cientos de pensamientos del tipo placer culpable y aún hay un par de problemas con los pensamientos en cursivas –que intentaré solucionar de a poco, pero que por costumbre sólo nace- Y exclamaciones en mayúsculas porque en serio es cosa de imaginar chillidos histéricos, ya lo verán. Mis agradecimientos en especial a MenteEnBlanco por sus concejillos sumamente útiles, que espero estar implementando en estas siguientes actualizaciones.**

 **Sin más, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Estaba agotado como nunca, había sido una semana muy larga –la más larga de su vida, teniendo en cuenta las primeras en Inglaterra o esas en el hospital, era desquiciante pensar que ésta superaba con creces las anteriormente nombradas- para rematar ese día en particular había sido el más tortuoso de toda su existencia ¡Maldita sea! ¡Thor no se mide con sus muestras de afecto! Estuvo al borde de lanzársele al cuello en unas veinte ocasiones por lo menos. Parecía que el rubio estuviera tanteando qué tanto era capaz de soportar, pinchándole con un palo la herida abierta. Lo maldecía y deseaba a un nivel estratosférico, el sólo recordar ese cuerpo desnudo apoyado de su puerta le hacía tragar grueso, ni sus mejores sueños habían podido detallar tan definidamente toda su gloria y perfección, con el cabello mojado y esas gotas trazando un recorrido por su abdomen hasta… ¡Perfección absoluta! En cuanto cerró la puerta chilló y tembló en excitación con una mano alzada por donde se había marchado, desesperado porque las piernas le funcionaran y correr por el pasillo para hundirse en esa piel trigueña. Había tenido que invocar la cara de decepción de Odín y el llanto de Frigga para recordarse lo mal que estaba tener esos pensamientos. Pero no duraron mucho porque en la cocina el cabrón le sonreía con cara de arrepentimiento abrazándolo por la espalda ¡Y en el piano! ¡Dios! ¡Su cara de dolor era insoportable! Un instinto sobreprotector le gritaba que dejara las teclas y se acomodara a su lado en el estrecho sillón.

Todo en Thor le gritaba que era una oportunidad única e irrepetible para abusar de su inestabilidad, para hacer lo que sus más bajos pensamientos le rogaban. No había podido conciliar el sueño con ese abrazo por la cadera implorando porque el rubio no notara esa incómoda erección que nacía por donde sus manos le apresaban.

En resumen todo estaba muy mal.

Tal vez no sería tan mala idea eso de volver a sus bromas de antaño, ese estúpido troglodita se atrevió a despertarlo de lo que se consideraría un sueño-muy-necesario-para-olvidar-sus-problemas… ¡estaba decidido! A primera hora de la mañana lo despertaría echándole un vaso de agua encima.

No recordaba que le había dicho, algo repiqueteaba en ruegos por despertarlo ¿qué podía ser tan importante como para joderle a esas horas?

\- _Loki_ -su voz estaba cargada con algo parecido al idilio - _Estás o estabas enamorado de mí, es por eso que me dejaste ¿no?-_ … _¿eh?... ¿Qué…?_ El atontamiento desapareció en un alarmante golpe al pecho, como una estocada certera.

Fijó su mirada en el rubio intentando sin éxito ver su expresión debido a la oscuridad.

-¿Qué?- inquirió sintiendo que con eso también se le iba el aire de los pulmones.

-Oh, entonces aún estás enamorado de mí, ya veo…-Loki juraría haber oído diversión en su voz. De todas las opciones que se había planteado la menos posible era esa: Thor no estaba enojado, al contrario parecía disfrutar de la idea de ser amado. Una oleada de ira se disipó por su cuerpo ¿Thor creía que su amor por él era tan estúpido que ni enojarse podía?

 _Estúpido Thor, Estúpido Thor, Estúpido… oh…oh… oh… ¡LO SABE! ¡OH, POR DIOS, LO SABE! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso fue algo que dije? ¿Cómo…? ¿Odín podría…? ¡No! ¡Me dio su palabra! ¡Pero lo sabe! estúpido hermano ¿por qué ahora?_

Sus pensamientos chillaban chocando y anteponiéndose unos contra otros, reconocía eso como una señal a un creciente ataque de pánico. No podía pensar, el terror era demasiado para dejarlo usar la lógica y salir del paso con algo ingenioso.

Luchando por mantener la compostura dio un largo suspiro sintiendo los primeros arrebatos de alarma por parte de su cuerpo en breves temblores desde la cabeza a la punta de sus pies.

-Cada vez eres más bruto, vamos a dormir…- susurró volteándose intentando inútilmente dejar de temblar. Por cómo lo abrazó por la cintura supo que Thor notaba sus lamentables esfuerzos por mantener la calma.

-Loki…-Autoengaño, _Estoy soñando, esto es una pesadilla, me despertaré en cualquier momento_ – ¡Loki!-

-A las personas les pasan cosas curiosas luego de mucho dolor, en tu caso, el divorcio quemó tus últimas neuronas- voz chillona y rápida, era de lejos una frase brillante, tal vez con un tono más sarcástico y menos desesperado el mayor habría dudado siquiera un poco.

-Loki… vamos a hablar- el mencionado ahogó un jadeo. Era inevitable seguir negándolo. Thor estaba completamente seguro de tal afirmación.

-¿Por qué ahora?-masculló intentando forcejar con el brazo que firmemente lo aprisionaba.

-No lo niegas- susurró más cerca de lo que se esperaba –siempre fuiste mucho mejor con las palabras que yo, evitaste cientos de problemas con ellas, como también los creaste, siempre sabías que decir, a veces lo sabías tan bien que aprovechabas de usarlas para causarnos dolor, pero ahora, cuando necesito oírte ¿no me dirás nada?– Loki continuaba temblando y Thor lo acercó aún más imprimiéndole su aliento en el cuello, el estremecimiento tras esa acción sólo le daba un punto más al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- la voz le sonaba ronca, herida y traicionera. Se maldecía por dejarse acorralar así pero había sido tan sorpresivo. Si hubiese al menos un indicio, una señal de que lo supo todo el tiempo se sentiría más preparado.

-La verdad- Y eso era lo que menos podía darle.

Tantos años imaginando ese momento pero nunca así, era tan jodidamente irreal; ambos abrazados en la cama, a oscuras, casi susurrando en un secreto mutuo, una confesión de amantes, la predisposición a algo oscuro y excitante… _¡No!_ Gritó su cabeza _, no es así como deberían suceder las cosas._

Con ímpetu se alejó de sus brazos encendiendo la luz, esperando romper esa atmósfera traicionera. Para su sorpresa, Thor parecía satisfecho con el resultado, el juego de sombras que daba la lámpara de noche transformaba su expresión en una mueca burlona, un ardor que no reconocía, una forma en la que nunca le miró y ahora parecía asombrarse de verlo. Por primera vez notó que Thor también había cambiado, algo oscuro en su interior le manchaba los rasgos, le hundía el ceño y lo convertía en alguien lleno de dolor, cualquier persona se hubiese horrorizado por la pérdida de un ser humano tan noble, pero no Loki, quien más que asustado estaba abierto a aceptar a ese nuevo hombre. Ahora podía comprender mejor porque era el momento para hablarlo, este hermano suyo necesitaba de esa confesión para seguir adelante, para buscar un camino y liberarlos a ambos. El terror le seguía invadiendo pero asintió varias veces indicando que contestaría.

-Yo…- pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta, temblando como una hoja bajo su escrutinio. Había sido una mala idea encender la luz porque ésta le acusaba del terror que se alojaba en cada uno de sus sentidos –yo…- volvía a repetir notando como sus intenciones y ánimo se disipaban tan rápido como habían llegado. Con un quejido lastimoso susurró –no puedo-

-Hermano- y por como Thor frunció el entrecejo supo que se estaba lamentando de decir esa palabra que denotaba el problema central.

Se había alejado lo suficiente como para estar parado frente a la cama bajo esos ojos brillosos frente suyo. Thor al oírle se había sentado a una ínfima distancia, permitiéndole mantener el control al menos en estaturas para sentirse menos intimidado.

Ni aunque el rubio se hubiese puesto de rodillas habría logrado no intimidarle. Estaba tan asustado, tan petrificado que cuando los fuertes brazos le rodearon se dejó caer perdiendo todo su control.

-¡ya lo sé!- chilló histérico, pero no lo sabía, no sabía nada ni quería saberlo, tenía que ser una jodida broma ¡Todo tenía que ser eso! ¿De qué otra forma podría seguir respirando? estaba tan harto, primero su amor no correspondido, tanto dolor y sacrificio ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Para que su amado terminara destruido! ¿Y ahora confesar algo tan terrible? ¿Algo que se obligó a borrar con lágrimas y sangre? no, no podía aunque eso fuera lo más liberador del mundo. Lo último que le quedaba de Thor era ese sentimiento y ahora él quería analizarlo y apuñalarlo a su antojo ¿qué tal si se reía? ¿Qué tal si se sentía asqueado? ¿Qué tal si… apenas lo oía desaparecería de su lado? No sabía siquiera que pasaría con él cuando regresara a Nueva York, cuando su perfume desapareciera de sus sabanas y ya no tuviera que cocinar para dos ni pensar en _, Oh, en realidad debería pedir unas vacaciones porque quiero estar con ésta persona,_ la risa burlona le nació sola y se recordó a si mismo unos años atrás sintiéndose de la misma forma.

-Loki, por favor mírame- las condenadas lágrimas lo evidenciaron, era un llorón, se odiaba por ser tan débil frente a ese idiota.

Era gracioso como la idea de que su hermano estuviera sentado para darle una ventaja física se dispersara ante el abatido pelinegro de rodillas abrazándole el cuello en un gesto desesperado. Tardó unos cinco minutos para reponerse retomando su postura de pie y que Thor tomara la palabra.

–No me molestaré ni sentiré desagrado cómo crees, no tienes de que temer porque siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida- pero el temor era visceral tan arraigado en su interior que esas palabras sólo lograban aterrarle más -¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?-

-Ja- rió pesadamente, sorprendido de ser capaz de responder –estabas casado ¿recuerdas?- el rubio asintió.

-¿Mamá lo sabe?-

-No, aunque estoy seguro que se hace una idea, al menos de mi sexualidad creo que si- el mayor se mordió los labios bajando la mirada en un fruncimiento de cejo. Loki seguía debatiéndose en una discusión interna preguntándose si era correcto continuar, apenas y había transcurrido una semana, Thor era demasiado inestable para soltarle una confesión así. Y vamos, él mismo se sentía tan inestable como para lanzarse por esa ventana desde el quinto piso.

-¿Sigues enamorado de mí?- Las mejillas le ardieron y aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas no parecer horrorizado la mueca le salió entre avergonzada y sorprendida.

-No lo estoy- el rubio le sonrió, Loki no supo cómo interpretar el gesto –te olvidé en cuanto me fui, sólo eres mi hermano, si he demostrado demasiado afecto estos días es porque estoy preocupado por ti y tu frágil salud- la seguridad flaqueaba en ocasiones pero era un buen argumento.

-Mientes, tú me amas- rebatió serio aferrándole el dorso del brazo, Loki lo retiró como si sus dedos quemaran.

-¡No es cierto!- chilló entrando en pánico ¿Dónde estaba su serenidad? ¿Dónde estaba esa madurez emocional de la que se jactaba? _Al carajo…_ -¿Quién te crees para decidir lo que siento? ¡No te quiero! ¡No siento nada por ti! ¿Me has entendido?- antes de detenerse a pensar en su preocupación y los sentimientos que le destrozaban la cabeza, continuó -¡Soy un desalmado! ¿Eso quieres escuchar? ¡Te odio, no te quiero cerca! esa es la verdad, me fui porque estar cerca de ustedes era insoportable- el grito se le cortó en la garganta al sentir como esas palabras sabían a putrefacción.

-Me amas- continuó con completa convicción, sin quitar su sonrisa confiada–sufres por mí- la pena se le quedó en la garganta demasiado absorto por esa frase ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro?

-¿Qué estás…? ¡No!- la rabia, el dolor, el miedo todo se le acumulaba en una expresión horrorizada -¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?-el mayor apenas y cambió el gesto alzando una ceja.

-¿Ser tan qué, Loki? quiero la verdad y sólo mientes- su seriedad y convicción le tensó aún más la quijada.

-¡No miento!- chilló como una cría, Thor bufó y Loki rogaba que el tema se acabara de una vez.

-Mientes- contestó al final el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo -¡Tú me amas! ¡Y sufres por mí!- la voz era más fuerte. Ya estaba completamente seguro, el rubio idiota hablaba con una arrogancia propia de alguien que se cree amado.

-¡No te amo!- escupió Loki sintiendo que una chispa de ira se le activaba, más fuerte que la que lo movía a decir la verdad, ésta lo incitaba a mentir -¡Jamás te amaría! ¡Mírate! eres un idiota, un troglodita que actúa como un imbécil- Thor parecía sorprenderse pero no argumentó –eres mi completo opuesto, me repugnas y no sabes cuánto deseo que desaparezcas de mi vida ¡Era feliz sin ti!-

-¡y aun así me amas!-

-¡Qué no te amo!- gritó al fin sintiendo como la ira lo cegaba –Es imposible, eres un hombre y mi hermano, desearte es la cosa más repulsiva del mundo- Thor sonrió con complicidad como si hubiese estado esperando eso para besarlo de una forma fugaz. El menor que seguía idiotizado apenas y había podido comprender el gesto; su mano sobre su nuca para acercarlo en un beso apretado, nada sentimental, simplemente para hacerle saber su posición. Si había alguna duda su mirada lo corroboraba.

-De lo más repulsivo- murmuró con sorna.

-¡Cómo! ¡Tú! ¿Me has…?- pero Thor que no había despegado su mano le atrajo una vez más en un segundo beso, esta vez le había pillado con los labios entreabiertos permitiéndose delinearlo por dentro con la lengua, apretujándolo más contra él.

-Lo más desagradable- repetía contra sus labios –Y aun así me permites besarte- Loki saltó de su posición furioso alzando una mano para abofetearle, Thor le detuvo sonriendo aún más burlesco –admítelo- exigió.

-¡Primero muerto! ¡Idiota arrogante!- su sonrisa desapareció al morderse el labio inferior para tirar del brazo aferrado e inmovilizarlo contra el colchón -¡no siento nada por ti! ¡Y no creas que teniéndome bajo tuyo lograras algo! –pero por supuesto que lo había logrado, el pobre estaba petrificado en espasmos incontrolables y rabia hirviéndole la sangre.

Loki se descubrió siendo presa de esos iris brillosos con una línea celeste reconociéndolo con expectación, tenía los labios carnosos entreabiertos de un tono carmín, esa boca era mucho más suave y sensual de lo que ya le atribuía.

El cabello rubio le rozaba las mejillas como un manto que les ocultaba de miradas inexistentes, era tanta la intimidad del momento que si no fuera por lo paralizado que estaba abría podido contar sus respiraciones.

-Loki- la palabra sonó cálida, el aludido tuvo que morderse los labios para resistir -¿Dejarás de ser tan terco?

-¿Dejarás de ser tan idiota?- ambos sonrieron –no siento nada por ti, lo que haya sido que pienses no…- pero Thor le besó en las mejillas y volvió a tantear sus reacciones -¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-No- contestó con convicción –Loki dímelo de una vez, ya has admitido que estabas enamorado de mi… confesar que aún lo sientes no es tan difícil- el menor enarcó una ceja.

-Ah claro, ¿Qué parte de soy un hermano menor con tendencias incestuosas, acosador y obsesivo no es difícil? –Thor en respuesta la besó los labios.

 _No fue un beso, tenían que ser tres ¡Tres malditos y calientes besos! por favor, detente si sigues así… te lo suplico, si me tocas otra vez no podré soportar el no tenerte. Soy codicioso, hermano y desearé más, te reclamaré como mío y no me importará el resto ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué vuelva a ser un bastardo egoísta? Te sigo amando asique detente._

Si tan sólo sus labios se hubiesen dignado a moverse y decir lo que pensaba, si no temblara de excitación ante su cuerpo sobre el suyo, si sus deseos no controlaran sus sentidos, todo podría volver a ser como antes. Era una lástima que ese beso siguiera cambiando las cosas.

-¿Ves qué no era tan complicado?-

-Detente de una vez- masculló intentando empujarlo sin éxito –Debes estar más mal de lo que imaginé para estar haciendo esto ¿Te das cuenta de que ésta es la reacción de un loco?

-O alguien que no puede vivir sin ti- Y el menor bufó con el corazón desbocado, esa era una respuesta imposible, habría dado lo que fuera para poder meterse en la cabeza de su hermano y saber lo que pensaba.

-Estas deprimido Thor, es una reacción normal al ver que soy el único que está a tu lado, sólo terminarás causándonos dolor a ambos, si siento algo o no este no es el momento - pero el rubio no parecía dispuesto a escuchar la parte lucida del pelinegro.

-¿Y cuándo será el momento? ¿Cuándo vuelva a casarme con alguien que no ame y me divorcie? ¿En siete años más? nada de eso- está vez se deslizó hasta su cuello para lamer esa piel fría –He decidido que eres mío, si insistes en negarlo te lo haré entender a mi manera- Loki ya no podía comprender sus palabras, era como miel endulzando sus sentidos, quemando por donde sus pieles se encontraban.

Su mayor problema era ese; estar a un paso del completo convencimiento. Años luchando contra la corriente y era tan fácil dejarse llevar. Permitir que esas manos firmes lo apresaran en un agarre certero y dejarse dominar por el placer. Sólo faltaba un escalón, una palabra para caer y ya estaba.

-detente…- fue la palabra que lo alejó dos escalones de perderse.

-No- fue la que le robó el control.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso hambriento en un acuerdo mutuo de aceptación, lenguas chocando reconociéndose en busca de algo más intenso, en una batalla por el control del otro. Loki no sólo había perdido el completo dominio de sus acciones sino que su conciencia se desvaneció, sólo existía esa abrazadora necesidad de sentirse amado, por unas horas, por una noche, por lo que pudiese para olvidarse unos momentos de la cruel realidad.

Era realmente sencillo perderse en esas manos firmes que le aferraban las muñecas y acariciaban el vientre, deseosas de descubrir cada centímetro de su piel nívea y aunque Loki prácticamente apenas y podía moverse, el deseo con el que su cuerpo ardía bajo el suyo era lo suficientemente claro para dar a entender la urgencia con la que necesitaba de Thor.

-Thor, por favor…- fue una súplica desesperada sin saber si se refería a alejarlo o para que siguiera.

De todas maneras el beso continuó más profundo y urgente, jadeando, mordiéndose los labios sin piedad, ahogando gemidos boca contra boca. Era un tifón abrazador que arremetía contra ambos cuerpos, encontrándose en leves roces contra la ropa interior, en sus caricias toscas, en miradas cargadas de deseo.

Cuando Thor le soltó al fin las manos deteniéndose también de besarlo, Loki se descubrió absorto en la lujuria y admiración con la que el mayor le veía, no pudo leer nada parecido al desagrado o culpabilidad, eran los ojos de un loco, uno embelesado por Loki.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando_ … _esto es incorrecto… es sucio…es_ … _es… es tan…maravilloso_ Pensó el hilillo coherente que le quedaba de conciencia siendo el último pensamiento racional al sentir sus labios reclamando los suyos en besos cortos para deslizarse hasta ese cuello pálido y perfecto.

Para su asombro Thor le mordió tan caliente y duramente que despertó aquel sentido que mantenía encerrado por años, aquel deseo que le quemaba las entrañas cada vez que pensaba en él, que reprimía al dormir a su lado, al cocinarle, al verlo existir. Toda su sangre hervía aún más si era posible.

 _Además ¿cuándo tendré otra oportunidad así?_ decía aquella parte menos noble que le ayudaba a engañar a cualquiera, incluso a si mismo, _qué importa el resto mientras yo sea feliz_ _y Thor… ¿qué mejor manera para consolarlo?_

Sus bocas se encontraron otra vez en un juego provocativo de lenguas, pasando sus brazos por la ancha espalda del mayor, apretujándolo más contra su camiseta, quería sentirse poseído por cada parte de su hermano.

-Mi Loki- susurró contra su oreja en un aliento cálido estremeciendo su cuerpo en busca de algo más placentero.

 _Sí, tú Loki, siempre tuyo_ , pensó continuando su recorrido con las manos, desde esos firmes hombros hasta las costillas por donde se reconocía una cicatriz de bala, esa piel era suave y tan caliente que sentía que en cualquier momento sus dedos se derretirían ante su contacto, siguió trazando caminos por donde viejas cicatrices surcaban su espalda, deslizó la mano en goce al sentir el fin de su columna en un trasero redondo bajo la ropa. Ya no lo soportaba más.

Por acto reflejo el pelinegro tomó el control invirtiendo papeles. Era una sensual serpiente que se enrollaba con excitación contra su piel desnuda sentándose con agrado sobre su regazo, dónde pertenecía y se sentía dueño.

-Oh, Loki- Tirándole del cuello para besarlo aún más profundo comenzó a frotarse desinhibido con aquel fuego quemándoles por donde sus pieles chocaban.

Podían oír sus respiraciones ascender separándose por una décima de segundo para mirarse a los ojos con aquella invisible luz que les chispeaba en las pupilas, sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás, que el mayor lo tomara por el cabello para hundir su nariz en aquel cuello lechoso sólo les daba la razón.

Sintió como su trasero se encontraba con algo duro y se regocijó por un resultado tan eficaz. Loki era el dios de las travesuras y quería jugar con ese hombre; hacerlo sufrir y rogar por hundirse en su interior. Por supuesto también le recompensaría. Comenzó con un suave contoneo, casi sutil pero con el paso de los segundos el vaivén se volvió rápido, caprichoso. Fueron aquellos movimientos ondulantes de cadera los que le robaron un gruñido tan delicioso al rubio que Loki podría haber entrado en combustión espontánea por ello.

Y Thor no parece para nada el amable y fiel hermano mayor que era, ahora eran todo menos hermanos. Loki le mordía el cuello mientras le quitaba la camiseta que llevaba de pijama en un roce provocativo. Ya no le interesaba qué tantos problemas tuvieran. No mientras siguieran así por el resto de sus vidas.

El rubio continuó en su exploración, dejándolo semi acostado con las delgadas piernas rodeándole la cintura. Le mordió cerca de las costillas deslizando sus manos por la suave espalda nívea, aquellos delgados labios no pudieron reprimir un ronco gemido cargado de placer, su dueño arqueaba la espalda sintiendo como esa lengua se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su bóxer. La prenda le sobraba.

Se miraron por unos segundos y fue Thor quien exigió el control destrozándole la ropa interior que los separaba de vanagloriarse de tan orgullosa erección. Loki disfrutaba de como aquellos ojos lo devoraban saboreando su figura al trazar un recorrido midiendo cada parte de su ser.

No hubo miedo, ni el desagrado que siempre imagino al verlo así por él, descubriendo como su cuerpo enloquecía con sólo verlo existir. Loki lo deseaba tanto que a duras penas podía mantenerse quieto bajo su escrutinio.

Al alargar una mano para sentir aquella piel blanquecina el mayor se mojó los labios, era obvio que estaba tan desesperado como él. Antes de que pudiera continuar Loki masculló con la voz ronca.

-Quiero verte primero– pero Thor no estaba dispuesto a ceder y para cuando Loki pudo comprenderlo ya estaba con el rostro contra las almohadas y sus nalgas al aire como una gata en celo. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza cohibirse, demasiado caliente como para pensar, quería sentirlo, y ser acariciado de una vez por todas. Podía oír la respiración pesada de su acompañante caer por su espalda recorriéndolo con la lengua, era húmeda y caprichosa delineándolo hasta aquella entrada donde se permitió abrir a lametones.

Loki gritó de sorpresa y placer sin creerse el osado gesto sintiendo como la caliente lengua lo exploraba en olas de intenso calor, era increíble y deliciosamente abrazadora, entrando y saliendo, dando largas lamidas y mordidas por su trasero.

-Thor... ng..¡Thor!- Gemía contra tan insoportables caricias. Incrédulo por la escena. Si no fuera porque había perdido la conciencia se abría reído y preguntado de dónde sabía esos trucos.

Al sentir como el susodicho se alejaba ya no pudo resistirlo más. Acercando sus manos peligrosamente al perfecto abdomen de su acompañante se olvidó instantáneamente de la idea de hacerlo sufrir, quería oír más de sus gruñidos, de su deseo por él.

Thor accedió echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su juguetona lengua contra su miembro palpitante, Loki quien estaba disfrutándolo en grande lo tragó de una sola vez ahogando un gemido de placer al saborear las gotas de su dulce néctar y comenzar su juego, entrando y saliendo, llenándole de besos y lametones y como si eso no le bastara no dejó de verlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía. El azul había desaparecido empañado en excitación, era el mejor estimulo que podía recibir.

-Loki no…-rogaba Thor para su regocijo –Loki- y el aludido se obligó a detenerse siendo firmemente apresado contra el colchón –Loki… mío - susurraba al verlo voltearse con el rostro encendido por el deseo, sus labios entreabiertos en una mueca de necesidad. El menor sabía que el maldito lo estaba disfrutando pero no se esperó verlo llevar el dedo índice y el corazón hasta sus labios en un gesto osado, metiendo y sacándolos hasta quedar completamente mojados. Tentándolo, como si con aquella insinuación dijera _Mira lo que te haré cariño ¿Lo quieres?_

Con un jadeo selló el trato.

Los dedos grandes y gruesos entraron con menor dificultad de lo que hizo la lengua de su dueño, el llevar una vida de celibato por esos años no mejoraba las cosas ya que al sentir esa intromisión alertaba todos sus sentidos en una desesperante excitación. Los intrusos, eran grandes y curiosos porque parecían estar reconociéndolo por dentro. Se mordió los labios al sentirlos salir de su interior y volver a entrar con brusquedad, fue una mezcla de dolor y placer tan insoportable que tuvo que afirmarse a las sabanas para no caerse. Los dedos siguieron, abriéndose, creando formas ondulantes y buscar más por aquel punto que lo hiciera enloquecer. Thor no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, robándole un gemido abrazador.

-Oh…- susurró en su cuello mordiéndole el hombro –Acabo de encontrar un punto muy agradable ¿no crees, _hermano_?- el moreno apenas y pudo asentir buscando su mirada, eso era crueldad, no podía decir esa palabra tan calientemente como lo hizo, era demasiado para él. Estallaría muy pronto si seguía así.

Aumentando el ritmo con sus dedos, los separó para hacerle espacio a un tercero y Loki deseaba ese tercero. Habría deseado cualquier cosa de él a decir verdad. Podía oírlo gruñir con la respiración por las nubes junto a la suya. Las estocadas más certeras y más bruscas le robaban la cordura dedicándose a gemir, tan caliente que ni cuenta se dio que movía las caderas en contra de aquellos intrusos. Lanzó un gritito al sentir los tres dedos dentro de él dándole tan ansiadas caricias.

-¡Thor!- rogó con la boca seca de tanto placer, pero el susodicho no se detuvo dispuesto a llegar hasta el final –Por favor… no…yo…te quiero dentro- el rubio gruñó por lo bajo ante esas palabras quemándole la entrepierna logrando hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Loki gritó al sentir la firme estocada que se hundió en su cuerpo, como un rayo a la tierra, fue tal la intensidad que casi cayó de la posición sino fuera porque Thor lo afirmaba posesivo de la cadera y el pecho. Era doloroso, tan grande y duro que no se lo creía, toda su relación con Thor era así, tan tortuosa que tuvo que huir para poder seguir vivo -si a eso se le podía llamar vida- pero ahí estaban ambos, entregándose el uno al otro recordándose por qué tenían que estar juntos, porque estar separados era como la muerte, Thor siempre tuvo su mitad y ahora descubría que él siempre tuvo la otra mitad de Thor.

Le arrastró consigo en olas de calor moviéndose sin miedo, como si conociera su cuerpo desde siempre, recorriéndole con las manos y acariciando su erecto miembro, que moría por ese tacto.

Loki no pudo sostenerse más tiempo y la nueva posición de rodillas con la espalda cargada en aquel firme pecho, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro era lo más excitante y cargado de intimidad que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Era una muestra de su plena confianza en lo que le hiciera ese hombre. Lloriqueando al ser embestido con brusquedad y entrega, de pronto sintió la mano que le acariciaba la cintura deslizarse hasta su mentón para girarle el rostro. La vista de aquellos orbes de un intenso negro rodeado de un frágil aguamarina parecía decir _"Eres mío, como yo soy tuyo, el resto no importa"_ Luchando con las lágrimas le besó con dulzura como aquel primer beso robado, aunque esta vez plenamente correspondido. Tan delicado completo antónimo a la salvaje destreza con que arremetía contra sus caderas. Más rápido, más fuerte, tan duro y caliente que Loki sentía que moría y volvía a nacer con cada embestida.

-¡Thor!- jadeó contra sus labios moviéndose de forma contraria a las duras fricciones de las que su trasero disfrutaba. Sus cuerpos se estaban fundiendo en uno solo, sudando, rogando por más. Faltaba muy poco para que la magia llegara a su máximo esplendor. Loki quería seguir así por siempre, es más ya ni recordaba ni su nombre sólo sabía esa palabra –Thor…-

El moreno gimió con fuerza al sentir como un fuego ardiente crecía desbordándose en un placer que le estallaría en la garganta, un tórrido beso ahogó el gemido que escapaba de lo más profundo de su ser al deslizarse por el orgasmo. Los espasmos y la figura languideciendo contra su pecho en gozo llevaron al mayor a su propio clímax vertiéndose dentro con confianza. El gruñido que se le escapó de los labios le robó lo que le quedaba de conciencia al menor.

-Thor- repitió jadeando de placer.

Fundiéndose en una nueva bruma, cálida y dulce se deslizó por la cama para derrocharse con la imagen de aquel rostro perdido en él.

-Loki…- pero no pudo seguir escuchando demasiado adormilado cargado en satisfactorio placer –Te a…- Lo último que vio fueron esos dulces labios sonrosados formando una palabra, _nada importante, buenas noches… hermano_ dijo en la inconciencia antes de dormirse profundamente.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Debo decirlo, costó un montón terminar el capítulo, cerrar el semestre jamás fue tan difícil y en mi corto tiempo pensaba en las miles de ideas para la historia y no podía escribirla por falta de tiempo. De todas formas, aquí estoy y agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios que ni siquiera pude responder pero que en serio me alegraron muchísimo e insisto en mencionar.**

 **Sin más ya que he tardado un montón en subir el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

 _Dolor. Maldito e insoportable dolor ¿Podré despertar algún día sin sentir algún dolor de cualquier tipo? Estúpido Thor, desde que llegó me ha jodido la existencia de todas las formas posibles, sino me duele el puto pecho, es mi cabeza de tanto pensar. Desde siempre dándome la lata y ahora que regresa pareciera que une fuerzas. ¿Qué tenía pensado ayer? ¡Sí, eso! ¡Tirarle agua! Aunque ahora se me antoja un poco de laxante en su comida o cortarle esos ricitos rubios mientras duerme. Ow, duele ¿qué carajos pasó anoche? ¿Me dio de golpes o algo? Las caderas me duelen como si…_ Y por donde inició el pensamiento se desvaneció seguido de una oleada de infinitas imágenes sobre la razón de su mal.

Las mejillas le palidecieron y de sus labios escapó un jadeo. Al dolor tomó lugar la culpa, podía respirarlo en el aire, en sus movimientos intentando salir de la cama por dónde firmemente era apresado por la cadera.

 _Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan, tú te has equivocado un montón de veces, ésta es una más de esas veces,_ se decía al borde del colapso, como respuesta la imagen de aquel beso entregándose plenamente el uno al otro sólo empeoraba las cosas, _¿qué carajos me poseyó anoche? Arghh… ya sé perfectamente qué fue lo que me poseyó tan bien anoche… Argh…Pues nada… uno se mantiene durante toda su vida luchando por no caer ante la tentación y tomó exactamente dos segundos después de un beso caer en sus musculosos… y fuertes… brazos que… Argh… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto? Yo era feliz… Ok… no feliz "FELIZ" pero estaba tranquilo con la certeza de que jamás sería correspondido y así estaba bien ¡pero ahora qué!_

Con cuidado se dejó caer sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, para rematar Thor dormía con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, era inaudito. Hacía siete días no era capaz de decir palabra y menos sonreír ahora era la persona más dichosa del universo.

 _Aunque debo admitirlo de que lo consolé… ¡y cómo lo hice!… ¡vaya manera de consolarlo! ¡Soy un imbécil!_

Decidido se encerró en el baño duchándose con el agua congelante como un castigo por ser tan bruto. Por breves momentos intentó auto convencerse que todo se trataba de un morboso juego mental producto del estrés que significaba el divorcio de Thor, había sido un día lleno de tensión sexual para él y su cabeza necesitó de un desahogo momentáneo. Sí, eso era lo más lógico, a lo mejor Thor se desnudó en la noche porque tenía calor o algo, seguro que el dolor de caderas y cuerpo en general fue producto de un agotamiento físico.

Fue una lástima que sus tristes convencimientos se derrumbasen al sentir cómo algo frío recorría su pierna descubriendo con sorpresa la semilla de su hermano abandonando su interior. Un chillido de incredulidad le arrancó lo que le quedaba de calma. Ya no había forma de seguir negándolo. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para limpiarse luego de "ESO". Lo peor es que debía admitir que no lo había hecho tan apasionado con alguien desde la universidad y jamás se había sentido ni la mitad de bien de lo que se sintió la noche pasada. Se odiaba por aceptarlo y más porque algo muy profundo en su interior se removiera en orgullo.

Abandonando sus cavilaciones se encontró otra vez con la imagen de su burlador durmiendo con el cabello revuelto y su tonta sonrisa. Aún no tenía respuesta para lo sucedido.

Se llevó una mano al cabello húmedo plantándose al espejo de cuerpo entero en un rincón apartado de la habitación; la bata de baño no podía ocultar las marcas de besos en su cuello, su piel a diferencia de su cabeza parecía iluminada exceptuando aquellos labios de un tono pálido azulado debido a la ducha, odiaba a su cuerpo por demostrarle lo bien que "ESO" le había hecho. No era capaz de pensarlo, menos de pronunciarlo ¿con qué cara lo miraría?

Sacó un par de prendas para huir a la habitación de invitados, no quería cambiarse frente al mayor, una parte de su instinto le decía que era hora de huir y que pasearse con una bata de baño frente a las narices de Thor en una habitación cerrada era como la caperucita diciendo _Señor lobo, soy apetitosa pero no me coma._

-¿Huyendo otra vez?- Congelado, así se sintió al verlo aferrando su muñeca, el contacto le descargó una corriente que se propagó por el resto de su no hubiese estado tan sorprendido habría jurado que le leyó el pensamiento _¿Por favor Thor no me comas?_

-No quería despertarte- susurró apartando la mirada.

-Eso está claro- ¿Era su idea o su hermano se había vuelto más perspicaz? ¿Sería el trabajo como policía el que agudizó sus sentidos? Loki le devolvió la mirada entre boquiabierto y avergonzado, tras unos segundo Thor le soltó –Puedes vestirte aquí, yo también necesito una ducha-

 _Señor Lobo no me coma_ pensó nuevamente al notar cómo se paraba a su lado y olía su cabello, el moreno apenas y respiró. La palabra incredulidad se quedaba corta para lo que estaba sintiendo, ese hombre a su lado literalmente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, ni hablar de culpabilidad o desconcierto, por cómo su sonrisa se ensanchó al descubrirse observado supo que no se arrepentía ni un poco.

-Loki…- pero el aludido prefirió cortarle, necesitaba evitar esa conversación al menos por un par de horas.

-Apestas, toma la ducha de una vez, capaz y hasta reconectas las dos neuronas que te quedan- Thor bufó divertido negando con la cabeza sin despegarse en demasía de su lado.

-Ya…-contestó burlón –Sólo porque me lo exiges tan amablemente prometo hacer el intento- recomponiendo su rumbo abrió la puerta del baño sin antes asegurarse de que el pobre pelinegro siguiera estático a la espera de perderlo de vista –Loki quiero waffles, creo que los merezco ¿no?- pero el menor fue incapaz de modular, de merecer vaya que si se merecía varias cosas pero aun no sabía del todo si de forma apasionada, a golpes o echándolo a patadas. Todas las opciones sonaban igual de bien, todas menos cocinarle como premio. Para cuando comprendió que se estaba riendo de él, volvió a tomar la palabra -¿No me gritarás? ¿Acaso fue suficiente con anoche?- Y el muy bastardo cerró la puerta de golpe.

Tal vez ese era su propósito, espabilar al idiotizado Loki que seguía como una piedra en el centro de la habitación, intentando comprender sus palabras y cómo su mundo estaba perdiendo el norte.

Tardó unos largos cinco minutos en arrastrarse contra las sabanas, oliendo el almizcle de sus propios cuerpos en un acto que rememoraría por siempre. Ahora ni siquiera sabía si quitarlas para lavarlas borrando toda prueba fehaciente de lo ocurrido o guardarlas por la eternidad, quería darse de cabezazos por los estúpidos pensamientos. Lo menos que importaba en aquel minuto eran las sabanas y sus anhelos ilógicos.

-Thor- susurró frunciendo el entrecejo, como si ese nombre fuera su mantra para calmarse. Clara idiotez teniendo en cuenta que su dueño era el responsable de todos sus problemas.

El aroma a café negro inundaba sus sentidos, necesitaba de algo amargo para no vomitar arcoíris y derrochar en locura, porque honestamente ganas no le faltaban de bailar dando saltitos de emoción y llamar a cada uno de sus conocidos para anunciarles que su hermano le pertenecía, la otra parte que le golpeaba las sienes estaba enloquecida por lanzarle de la ventana, darse de cabezazo y rogar perdón a sus padres. La última y pequeña parte aún seguía incrédula y sin el peso de lo ocurrido, esperando que todo tratara de un malentendido. Así de complicados eran sus sentimientos.

Cuando Thor se presentó sin camiseta ya sus emociones no podrían estar más desbocadas.

-¿no tienes vergüenza?- gesticuló tras la taza de café que luchaba por pasar sin atragantarse, mucho más le costó no recorrerlo con la mirada.

-¿Por?- decía el rubio con esa sonrisa idiota sentándose en el comedor rascándose un hombro con ligereza. Era la comodidad y calma en persona. Loki bufó por lo bajo –Es un país libre, y hace calor-

-Y quieres romper mis nervios- negaba con la cabeza en busca de otra taza limpia, el sonido lechoso del café decantándose en la taza le relajó los hombros.

-¿Eso significa que te pongo nervioso?- el menor volvió a bufar dejando el tazón a escasos centímetros de distancia del otro.

-Eso significa que eres un bastardo egoísta sin respeto al espacio personal-Thor lanzó una larga carcajada.

-Has despertado algo huraño, hermano- susurró divertido tragando de un solo sorbo el amargo liquido -¡qué asco!- chilló pasándose el dorso de la mano por la lengua mientras cerraba los ojos, Loki sonrió algo agradecido de verlo sufrir un poco –¿qué es esta porquería?-

-Café negro- masculló el menor con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Es ésta tu venganza?- preguntó el rubio levantándose hasta el refrigerador en busca de cualquier cosa que mejorara el sabor de boca.

-¿Venganza?- inquirió el menor a su espalda -si sientes que eso te mereces…- Thor le devolvió la mirada en una cargada de ansiedad.

-Dime tú- Y por como lo dijo, Loki estaba seguro que empezarían una pelea, era cosa de contar, tres, dos, uno… -Loki-

 _Ya viene, grita lo que quieras Thor, necesito una pelea contigo de una vez y aclarar esta ridícula situación._

-En serio quería waffles- el menor le fulminó con la mirada perdiendo la convicción de sus pensamientos, de todas maneras no era tan importante el que la noche pasada lo hubieran hecho de forma salvaje y entregada, no importaba para nada su dolor de caderas, menos la creciente tensión en el ambiente. Al carajo sus instintos que ya empezaban a dominarle y estaba seguro que se le escapaba algo importante…

 _¡El divorcio! Y yo creyendo todo el tiempo que Thor era el estúpido._

-Waffles…- susurró distraído –waffles… dices…- un silencio largo se mantuvo entre ellos dos. No había una forma de hacerlo fácil, eran demasiadas mentiras y sentimientos reprimidos como para hablarlo como si se tratara del clima.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a comer? Supongo que aquí también los hacen ¿no?- Loki saltó desde su lugar sorprendido por la invitación.

-Tú quieres… ¿salir?-

-Claro, no soporto esta tensión, hermano- por cómo se encogió, Loki pudo apreciar su quijada apretada a pesar de su aparente calma, una ola de alivio arrasó con sus nervios, al menos Thor también estaba asustado por el paso que dieron juntos.

* * *

-OK- susurró el rubio con una mueca de cansancio en la cara –esto fue una mala idea y que me mires como si quisieras apuñalarme con ese tenedor no ayuda- Loki relajó el gesto por inercia.

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo el menor jugueteando con el arma homicida. Por supuesto que sabía de qué hablaba.

Su complejo de departamentos estaba muy cerca del South Bank, a unas tres cuadras de distancia para ser exactos por lo que el paseo había transcurrido por sus principales atracciones aledañas; el London Eye, el Globe Theatre y el Tate Modern. Todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio aparte de unos breves comentarios y un par de expresiones de asombro por parte del mayor. Al encontrar un café, entraron desganados y exigieron el tan ansiado desayuno, era una lástima que a medida que trascurrían los minutos el ambiente se cargaba de más y más tensión al borde de hacerlo irrespirable, a ninguno de los dos se le habría pasado por la cabeza que por los hechos esa era su primera cita y además primera vez desde que Thor ponía un pie fuera del apartamento.

-Ya sabes de qué hablo, Loki- con un suspiro dejó el plato a medio comer –Todo ha sido incómodo, el paseo, la comida- sus labios formaron un mohín –incluso al despertar –el pelinegro se encogió de hombros –Deja de comportarte como un niño y hazme frente– el susodicho parpadeó varias veces buscando una forma entre hablar y no hacerlo -¿Es porque no te ha gustado? Por cómo te dormiste con esa sonrisa gigante creí que…-el menor enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo dices?-su expresión no tenía precio, estaba incrédulo de que Thor estuviera nervioso por su calidad como semental en la cama y no por el otro pequeño y diminuto problema que les aquejaba.

-Ya sabes, ayer fue todo y pasión, creí que lo disfrutaste pero en cuanto desperté estabas luchando por levantarte como si te diera la corriente- _Thor siempre será el más idiota_ , pensó en un largo suspiro – ¡Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor, es sólo que estaba muy ansioso eso es todo!- chilló apretando los nudillos, Loki giraba la cabeza avergonzadísimo de que el resto de los comensales hubiesen puesto toda su atención en ellos, vaya tema de conversación en un café. –Todos estos años creía que era una locura tener estos pensamientos y ahora que sé que es algo posible no pude soportarlo- a lo que añadió en un gritito -¡pero si no te gusta podemos cambiar! Puedo ser el de abajo ¿es eso? ¿Tú querías a mí…?- El pánico movió por inercia sus manos sobre los labios del idiota y gritar.

-¡NO!- su respiración estaba por las nubes y faltó poco para salir corriendo en indignación –no se trata de eso- dijo casi en un susurro.

La escena era digna de fotografiarla, sus mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo de mantenerse firme aferrando afanosamente esos labios que sólo mascullaban sandeces, la mirada ardiente llena de sorpresa y agrado recorriéndole en busca de respuestas. Todo era idílico.

-¿Entonces te ha gustado?- Loki tembló bajo esa pregunta ¿qué si le había gustado, decía? era con lo que había soñado y anhelado durante toda su existencia y no sólo había superado sus expectativas, ahora quería más, necesitaba de fundirse en Thor cada cinco segundos, el maldito había liberado a un monstruo y preguntaba si le gustó _¡Mierda! ¡Sí!._

Con un repetido y afanoso asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta, Thor resopló eliminando cualquier tensión existente.

-déjame ver si entiendo- susurró despatarrándose contra la silla ante la estúpida expresión de su acompañante –Estabas preocupado por ser bueno en la cama-

-¡No lo digas como si fuera nada!- mascullaba el otro compartiendo el rojo de sus mejillas con el pelinegro.

-¿No hay nada más importante para ti? ¿Que seamos hermanos, tal vez?- el rubio se encogió de hombros. –Thor esto está muy mal- pero el aludido le acarició la mejilla en respuesta.

-¿Y eso debería importarnos por…?- Era obvio que no habría caso hacerle entrar en razón, cuando a Thor se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien lo hiciera entender, tal vez en los próximos veinte años cambiara un poco de parecer -sólo un poco-.

Loki suspiró con pesar completamente derrotado, sus fuerzas habían sido drenadas la noche anterior, no existía plan ni movimiento de antelación, por primera vez en su vida alguien fue capaz de adelantarse a su juego y salir vencedor.

-Tus amigos, nuestros padres, tu familia- el sonido era un ruego, un hilillo coherente de lo que le quedaba de escusas para no regresar a sus brazos, por un segundo los ojos aguamarina centellaron en sorpresa como si no lo hubiese considerado, fue a eso a lo que el menor se aferró para seguir –Piensa en madre, el dolor que le causaremos por una locura hormonal-

Thor gruñó por lo bajo soltando su agarre, al buscar su mirada el pelinegro sólo pudo ver enojo.

-¿Locura hormonal? ¿Eso es lo que ha sido para ti?-

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?- susurró con la voz rota. El rubio volvió a alzar la mano para rozar con las yemas de los dedos esos delgados labios rosáceos.

-Te estremeces con tan sólo sentirme cerca, tiemblas bajo mis brazos, ruegas mi nombre, si quieres llamarlo locura hormonal bien por ti, yo lo diré por lo que es- levantándose de improviso lanzó un par de billetes en la mesa dispuesto a largarse, patidifuso el menor le siguió por acto reflejo, la manaza que hacía unos segundos le acarició aferraba fuertemente su muñeca para arrastrarlo fuera.

-Thor, espera ¿dónde crees que vamos?- el mayor no parecía interesado en contestar encaminándole por las serpenteantes calles. Las zancadas de Thor no se comparaban a los elegantes pasos que daba Loki intentando seguirle, su muñeca firmemente aferrada por el fuerte agarre de aquel vikingo le hacía sentir como los neandertales. Sin embargo, por más que la lógica le dijera que eso era estúpido, que debía detenerse y no dejarse arrastrar le siguió sin decir palabra.

Parando lentamente con la vista del Támesis a su izquierda, Thor le miró. Era un juego de luces entre los débiles rayos de sol luchando con las nubes los que parecían iluminarlo aún más, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, con una creciente calma y lo mismo que vio aquella noche, una total entrega. Loki no quería verlo, era demasiado doloroso y complicado, tal vez en otro tiempo, en otra situación. Soltando su brazo de a poco trazó un recorrido hasta la mejilla con las marcas del arañazo que él mismo le propino entre sueños, acariciándola lento, sin importarle llamar la atención del escaso público que transitaba a su alrededor.

-Todo estará bien… porque estamos juntos - susurró moviendo el pulgar sobre aquellas finas líneas. Si tenía intenciones de resistir se le derritieron en el acto –permíteme ser egoísta esta vez– susurró posando su otra mano rodeándole el mentón para que se enfrentara a toda su honestidad –y déjame pedirte que sólo pienses en mi- sus labios formaron una sonrisa triste –el resto no importa ¿sí?- Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo borrar el hechizo de esas palabras pero su cerebro parecía estar en su contra por que la imagen de aquella cara rogándole no se le iba, con precipitación asintió varias veces sin abrir los ojos aún. El ser abrazado contra aquel cálido pecho no ayudaba a querer ver esa irreal escena.

Se habían quedado largo rato allí, mirando el Támesis seguir su curso, esperando que con eso, sus sentimientos se pusieron en orden al menos por unos minutos. Loki le dio una mirada al rubio que parecía feliz nuevamente. Era tan atractivo que costaba mirarlo y agregándole sus últimas palabras estaba como para ponerle un listón y agradecer a santa por tan maravilloso obsequio.

-Aun no me lo creo– susurró interrumpiendo el silencioso momento –que esto sea real es… increíble- el aludido dio un saltito de sorpresa para luego asentir –he estado toda la mañana diciéndome que es un sueño o una pesadilla-

-dejémoslo en sueño-

-Y ahora que ya la realidad me da bofetadas no sé qué hacer ¡tú me jodes los planes por completo! ¿Cómo es que alguien tan tonto me pone en jaque de esta forma? No es natural- la risotada de Thor atrajo la vista de los curiosos por breves segundos además de la creciente vergüenza del menor.

-Ya sabes, es mi encanto natural, fui irresistible- lo peor es que no sabía lo bien que le había acertado mas Loki prefirió no ahondar en ese punto, no permitiría que el imbécil de Thor tomara ventaja de sus sentimientos, más de lo que había hecho ya.

-Thor, yo…estoy enojado conmigo por no poder mentirte, siento que te traicioné- el rubio bufó ante la confesión pero le permitió continuar –Y de paso también a padre, quien depositó toda su confianza en mí. He roto la promesa que me hice de protegerte. Prácticamente te he corrompido-

-No soy un niño ¿sabes?– masculló el rubio –Decir que me corrompiste es…-

-Cierto- le cortó Loki comenzando a caminar de regreso a casa, ésta vez sin apuro ni la asfixiante tensión en el ambiente –Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no debí dar este paso. Menos en las circunstancias en las que estamos– Thor le seguía, acordando su paso al de Loki –Darte más preocupaciones es…-

-Maravilloso- le interrumpió el rubio deslizando sus dedos hasta aquella fría mano –No te mentí cuando dije que eres lo único real en mi vida, Loki- el menor quiso pasar desapercibido el ligero estremecimiento por tal frase –Siento que por primera vez puedo comprender lo que pasa a mi alrededor y lo estúpido que fui– Rió sin ganas –Antes sólo podía verte como un bastardo cruel y egoísta que sólo pensaba en sí mismo ¿Quién diría que era yo el único con esa descripción?-

-Nada de eso- susurró Loki sintiéndole la piel arder por donde sus manos se encontraban.

-Pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás sólo puedo ver tu expresión de dolor gritándome, rogando que entendiera, que estaba en un error, protegiéndome incluso de tus sentimientos- negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. Loki por inercia se mordió los labios, sin creerse lo que oía -¿Cuándo maduraste tanto, eh? ¿Cuándo tomaste mi lugar y te transformaste en el hermano sobreprotector? Incluso hiciste las paces con papá- Loki se encogió de hombros.

-El viejo tenía razón, yo sólo quería atención, desquitarme con él era estúpido. Además cuando se enteró de mi sexualidad, le dio igual. La imagen de él echándome a patadas de casa con toda su ira sólo eran tonterías mías- Thor rió.

-¿echarte a patadas? Nuestros padres te extrañan tanto como yo, Loki- el menor esbozó una sonrisa cálida.

Caminaron en silencio unos largos minutos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, admirando la belleza grisácea del paisaje inglés almizclada en un dulce aroma a pasteles. Por momentos el moreno se obligaba a recordarse que no estaba soñando y que por primera vez no debía huir, era una sensación nueva muy cálida tanto como el tacto de sus manos al encontrarse.

Su hermano sonreía de una forma tan genuina que esa sensación de vértigo e irrealidad se esfumaba y todo lo que pesaba en su cabeza perdía validez, en el fondo sabía que un centenar de problemas les esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina pero simplemente ya no le importaba.

Thor le pertenecía.

Podía aprovecharse de su condición, es más, Thor daba su consentimiento.

Toda culpa podía ser expiada.

Sus sentimientos no le repugnaban.

Aquel acto desenfrenado de la noche pasada era correcto y podría repetirse.

Jane ya no estaba como obstáculo.

Por inercia sus labios se curvaron llenos de burla y victoria. Aferrando la camisa del rubio lo acercó aun caminando para besarle fugazmente, el gesto fue tan osado que Thor se llevó una mano a los labios por inercia, el triunfo era obvio.

-Te advertí lo suficiente- le dijo comenzando a caminar dejándole atrás –no te atrevas a quejarte, luego- Thor asintió atontado y fascinado al mismo tiempo.

Loki se sentía de regreso.


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola mundo! Dios, no hay excusas para todo lo que he tardado en la actualización asique sólo me queda rogar piedad (?) Agradezco un montón sus comentarios que me animan e iluminan cuando me quedo algo seca de ideas. Sobre el capitulo debo confesar que para escribirlo escuche unas mil veces you'll never know en todas sus versiones, ya me entenderán luego y sentí que le va como anillo al dedo a nuestro protagonista, por lo que me dije, black-roses momento de poner la letra y llorar como magdalena, OK nunca tanto pero igual. Espero lo disfruten y cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia son mas que bienvenidos.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

-Y cuando Hogun le contradijo a Fandral de que aún si Sif no tenía precisamente un carácter de ángel era la mujer más guapa que había conocido, pero el idiota de Fandral pensó que era chiste y se empezó a reír codeándole las costillas, fue la primera vez que vi a Hogun atacar a alguien con tanta ira, creímos que lo iba a matar, debiste verlo, desde ese día nadie bromea sobre Sif y su soltería- decía Thor sin soltar su mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –De hecho, dudo mucho que siga tan soltera como dice, sea como sea, espero que pronto se haga oficial- Loki meneaba la cabeza en desaprobación.

-me he perdido de bastante, supongo que hay cosas que olvidamos contar cuando lo hacemos por internet- el mayor había estado de acuerdo.

Hablaron por horas, recordando viejos tiempos, riendo y reconociendo aquello como su primera cita.

-Asique así se siente- murmuró el rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Volver a ser feliz- Loki negó varias veces.

-Eres imposible- le señaló –Llegaste hace una semana medio muriéndote y ahora me sales con estas sandeces- Thor iluminó media cuadra con su sonrisa.

-¿ves? Esa es la cura milagrosa de tenerte cerca- a lo que se acercó a su oído –Tu eres mi cura, Loki- las mejillas le ardieron de pura sorpresa.

-Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas- chilló como quinceañero.

-Admite que por dentro lo estás disfrutando-

-Admite que eres un imbécil con hollín por cerebro- La reacción fue instantánea, Thor le aferró por el cuello logrando no sólo que el menor se turbara en el acto perdiendo cualquier idea lineal en su cabeza, también había conseguido que las dudas desaparecieran en un endulzado momento romántico. El bastardo sabía cómo usar sus cartas.

-Loki… yo…-

Todo habría sido perfecto sino hubiese sido por aquel pequeño y breve encuentro.

-¿Eres tú, Loki?- Y la magia desapareció con esa desagradable y condescendiente voz, de un salto el menor se separó del mayor como si ardiera. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, después de todo trabajaba a una oficina de la suya.

Tuvo que tragarse el instinto infrahumano de bufar y más el separarse del imán que representaba su no tan hermano mayor. Era peor verlo en directo, como se lo esperaba, allí estaba el molesto escritorcillo de cuarta que con sus desatinos sólo lograba dejar malas impresiones.

Por la cara de impacto de su acompañante, también era una sorpresa ser descubiertos en plena cita.

-Clint- apenas y pudo mantener la fachada de falsa cortesía frente al escritor que había destrozado todo el rollo romántico con su desagradable intromisión.

Natasha, su editora y prácticamente asistente, tampoco parecía conforme con la idea, el tipo era demasiado idiota como para notar que ponía en evidencia su relación y de paso la suya. En busca de un pacto de miradas buscó la de la mujer, _tú no dices nada si yo no digo nada,_ decían ambas cerrando el acuerdo.

-Wow, es primera vez que te veo fuera del trabajo y con alguien- la editora le fulminó con la mirada, a menudo lo hacía, su relación mitad laboral, mitad madre-hijo lo exigía. Clint no le hizo el menor caso, era irónico que su apodo fuera ojo de halcón, porque de ver no parecía ver nada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Thor, recordándole al pelinegro que todavía estaba allí, lo peor de estar en una situación incómoda con un idiota sin tacto era estar con dos idiotas sin tacto.

-Si, por cierto ¿tú eres?- Loki le rogaba internamente que pudiese unir esas dormidas neuronas y crear una mentira coherente.

-Thor, su novio- todo se fue directamente por donde entró, los planetas se alinearon, las mil lunas rojas, terremotos, huracanes, agujeros negros, big bang, todo se tragó lo que quedaba de su cordura y lo devolvió en una milésima de segundo a gritar internamente en horror al muy estilo de Munch en su cuadro el grito.

Por fuera, en la fachada apenas y gesticuló una sonrisita tonta.

-¡No jodas! ¿En serio? - decía alternando miradas entre Thor y Natasha – ¡Lo sabía!- y esta vez hacia Loki –Te lo tenías bien guardado Laufeyson pero lo imaginaba con eso de "no estoy interesado en nadie, no quiero una vida social, lárgate" Eso solo podía significar que ya estabas interesado en alguien- Loki que prácticamente no escuchaba el dialogo estaba calculando qué tan rápido podría correr con Thor a cuestas, al mirarlo esa cara embobada llena de esperanzas le desgraciaba aún más la vida.

-¿Entonces Loki no ha salido con nadie en todo este tiempo?- Clint quien parecía satisfecho le sonrió en respuesta. Para la sorpresa de todos fue la editora quien contestó.

-Loki mantiene un perfil bajo, es un escritor excelente y nadie sabe demasiado de su vida, lamento profundamente quitarles tiempo con este cret… con mi escritor, les dejamos- decía intentado llevarse al molesto sujeto.

-Pero Natasha quiero saber más- mascullaba en ruegos, Thor seguía digiriendo las palabras de la mujer, le habían caído estupendas.

-¿Te has olvidado de nuestra CITA?- decía ella en un tono seductor, arma perfecta en un caso de emergencia como ese, si no hubiese sido por lo tenso que estaba le habría aplaudido.

-¿Cita?- decía el escritor como recordando algo importante -¡Cita! Cierto, el cine, lo prometiste- a lo que volteándose con un sonrisa dijo –Lo siento tenemos algo pendiente, fue un gusto Thor- y esta vez dedicado al pelinegro –luego hablamos-

 _Por supuesto que no,_ pensó Loki completamente agotado.

Para cuando se volteó para ver al rubio su cara de emoción era como tragar ponzoña.

-Ni te atrevas-

-No iba a preguntar nada-

-Más te vale-

* * *

Estuvo varios meses preguntándose cómo se sentiría aquel momento, ¿sería capaz de respirar? ¿Su corazón estallaría en palpitaciones aceleradas por segundo o se congelaría en el acto? ¿Podría seguir vivo después de eso? Muchas y diferentes versiones sobre tan lacerante momento se repitieron por mucho tiempo en su cabeza.

Era raro notar que cuando el momento llegó lo único que no se esperaba sucedió, no sentía nada. Sólo estaba, como si en realidad no existiera o fuese un mueble más dentro de tan celebre espectáculo.

Sonreía como si esa mueca siempre hubiese estado ahí, saludando con cortesía e indiferencia a cada ser que se le acercase sin notar siquiera su rostro, sólo dejándolo ser, permitiéndose sentir como el ir y venir de la gente, el baile y el vino fluían, dejar pasar las cosas mientras se quedaba estancado sentado en un rincón apartado con una copa de vino blanco calentándose en sus manos, tomándole de forma incorrecta por el cáliz. Habría deseado reírse porque mil veces se lo había reprochado a su hermano en reuniones formales y allí estaba él, con la misma manía como si de su vida dependiera ese gesto.

-Pareces una adolescente con el corazón roto ¿qué harás con esa copa? ¿Arrojársela por la cabeza, quizás?-Loki volteó por acto reflejo sintiendo sus músculos resentidos por el esfuerzo de querer ser una piedra. Se había sorprendido de verlo allí con esa sonrisa irónica de _quiero-verte-sufrir-porque-es-divertido_.

-La invitación era por cortesía- le cortó bufando con indiferencia, no obstante Stark, quien se consideraba a sí mismo una persona sin tacto pudo comprender a la perfección sus sentimientos.

-Solo quería venir a filmar el momento en que enloqueces y lloras como una magdalena- decía sentándose a una silla a su derecha, Loki suspiró abandonando por completo la copa en la mesa de suave mantel crema, el detalle era sublime.

-Eso sería estupendo, madre está pensando en hacer una caja para guardar todos los registros de _momentos que Loki arruinó_ \- Tony se echó a reír haciendo señas a un camarero.

-Necesitas un trago, hombre- Loki bufó.

-No me tientes, emborracharme no te hará más fácil el trabajo, de partida tú serás el que tendrá que sacarme de la pelea- El camarero se les acercó, anotando pedidos que Loki ni siquiera pudo escoger, tras su retirada el de mirada verdosa luchó por borrar la sonrisa falsa que traía pegada desde la ceremonia.

-Asique lo tenías planeado, ya me extrañaba que no tuvieras un plan- pero Loki negó con la cabeza, permitiéndose alzar la vista para encontrarse de frente con aquellos profundos ojos color cielo brillando de júbilo. Era la felicidad personificada, entallada en un esmoquin negro y una exquisita camisa blanca con detalles azules, a juego con la hermosa y baja mujer a su lado de vestido pulcro y liso denotando su personalidad.

-No podría quitarle algo tan importante, no a él- El camarero hizo su interrupción con dos vasos de whiskey seco que Stark bebió de un solo trago.

-Odio cuando hablas así- masculló tras alzar el brazo para exigir una nueva dosis.

-¿Así cómo?- dijo el pálido joven sin dejar de ver la hipnótica imagen de ensueño que esa pareja tan amorosa y feliz dejaba. Tan perfecta, tan dolorosamente perfecta.

-Honesto, hasta me dan ganas de ponerme a rezar- Loki volvió a suspirar bajando la mirada encontrando su propio reflejo en el vaso frente suyo, unos ojos inyectados en dolor ¿acaso era eso lo que veían los demás? ¿O sólo su máscara sínica forjada con lágrimas y sangre? Seguramente lo último pero el encontrarse de frente con su verdadero ser era abismal. Su amigo tenía razón.

-Tal vez si estuviera lejos de aquí, en otra vida, podría serlo siempre- Stark tragó de igual manera su segunda bebida.

-¡Dios, no!- chilló en broma robándole cualquier seriedad al tema de fondo –Sería como el apocalipsis o un mundo al revés, imagínanos tú honesto y yo un ratón de biblioteca ¡o peor! Sin vida social dedicado a obras de caridad, tan patético- Loki sonrió con burla tras el vaso de cristal tanteando entre si beber el whiskey o abandonarlo en un lugar seguro. La decisión quedó a medias porque en aquel momento bajaron las luces para centrarlas en la pareja de recién casados. Por unos imperceptibles segundos su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente a la antelación de una tortura peor que la de ser enterrado vivo -¿Debería empezar a sacar mi cámara?-

Pero Loki no fue capaz de contestar sobresaltado por el sonido que comenzaba lentamente a hacer presencia dentro del salón, quiso moverse para salir corriendo de inmediato sin lograrlo, descubriendo que para destrozarle aún más tenía vista periférica a la pista con los novios al ritmo de su canción.

-No…cualquiera, todas menos ésta- las palabras abandonaron sus labios en un susurro siendo apenas escuchado por Tony quien se había quedado tieso al notar el ambiente -¿Por qué…?-

Aún por más que el moreno no quisiera oírla el sonido entraba profundo en una ola suave y cálida.

 _You'll never know just how much I miss you_

 _You'll never know just how much I care_

 _And if I tried, I still couldn't hide my love for you_

-Es una canción de viejos- mascullaba Tony en un ruego al verlo levantarse como resorte –Ni siquiera es tan buena- Loki no tuvo ni tiempo para molestarse por el comentario.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿Cómo ese infeliz cabeza dura, estúpido y cavernario hombre se atrevía a hacerle algo así? ¿Su canción favorita? ¿En serio? De las mil canciones y vals que podía elegir se le ocurría la única intocable que disfrutaba de bailar con Frigga al calor de una tarde de primavera, la que lo unía a su madre biológica; Farbauti, quien le dejó en una carta de despedida tras su muerte, tan conectada a él ¿Acaso no tenía el derecho a sentirse ofendido?

Sus pasos fueron guiados hasta el lado de Odín, como si temiera por hacer las estupideces que Stark había mencionado como juego.

 _You ought to know, for haven't I told you so_

 _A million or more times?_

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían al verlo abrazar a otra mientras cantaba en su oreja tan dulce balada, la voz de Rosemary Clooney se empañaba por tan grave gorjeo intentando seguirla y sin embargo, era especial, único pero no era suyo. Loki sólo era un espectador más.

 _You went away and my heart went with you_

 _I speak your name in my every prayer_

 _If there is some other way to prove that I love you_

Con dificultad retuvo con suficiente dignidad las lágrimas hasta que la canción terminara para volver a la misma sensación, un vaivén de personas y el líquido caliente del whiskey recorriéndole la garganta.

 _I swear I don't know how_

 _You'll never know if you don't know now_

* * *

Su cabello rubio revuelto cosquilleándole en la nariz, sus brazos pesados y firmes productos de un arduo entrenamiento apresándole con posesividad por la cadera, su suave respiración acariciando su cuello. Todo era perfecto y aun así sentía el pecho oprimido.

Era culpa de su inconsciente que intentaba arruinarle su emergente felicidad a modo de advertencia, _no olvides por todo lo que has sufrido, no te conformes con migajas de amor_ , pero era imposible no hacerlo, si eres un adicto y te ponen el vicio al frente de tus narices es imposible no caer en la tentación y Thor era suficiente tentación para hacer caer a cualquiera.

Loki se acomodó para hacer algo que no había podido en mucho, muchísimo tiempo; verlo dormir y por lo general despertarlo con un susto de muerte. Obviaría lo último sólo por esa vez.

Su rostro no había perdido aquella belleza de antaño, tal vez el entrecejo un poco más fruncido y leves ojeras pero la materia prima seguía ahí; pestañas largas y rubias, labios gruesos muy cálidos rodeados de una barba dorada juguetona que enmarcaba aún más sus angulosas facciones. Literalmente era imposible dejar de verlo, demasiado hipnótico.

-Me pregunto si estarás así toda la mañana o podré dejar de fingirme dormido por un rato, se me acalambra el cuello- el menor soltó una risita suave al sentirse descubierto reencontrándose con esos ojos celestes refulgiendo llenos de dulzura, por unos segundos el recuerdo de aquel baile flotó en el aire, _por primera vez en mucho tiempo estos ojos te miran a ti, eso es lo que debes valorar._ -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al ver como no le respondía como era debido, faltaban insultos y almohadas volando por los aires.

-Pensaba- contestó reacomodándose en la cama, buscando algo con que cubrirse siquiera un poco, no era fácil estar desnudo frente a tu hermano de un día para otro y hablar con toda la naturalidad del mundo, bien, tal vez para Thor sí. Pero él era un caso aparte y para estudio.

Alzó una mano y con extremo cuidado rozó aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba, comprobando si no era una ilusión suya, Thor estaba ahí, era real.

-¿En mí?- Loki alzó una ceja en desafío, disfrutando de cómo su rostro cambiaba por varias expresiones muy fáciles de leer. Thor estaba comenzando a sentirse preocupado.

-Sí a veces, pero sabes, ahora mismo estaba pensando en que soñé con Tony- aunque solo iba como una bromilla inocente no esperaba ver tanta devastación como en aquel rubio que abría los ojos a mas no poder palideciendo como un papel.

-Ah… ¿sí?- preguntaba en su muy mal fingido desinterés -¿Y qué soñaste?- mascullaba tensando la mandíbula, Loki se descubrió soltando aire que no sabía que retenía, aún seguía tenso por el sueño anterior, demasiado gráfico y preciso, como si ese momento fuera suficiente para retener toda su locura irrefrenable de amor y le recordara la cordura.

 _El dolor es el mejor recordatorio, madurarás y crecerás como persona,_ había dicho Odín en una muy mala frase retrógrada con la intención de meterlo en el ejército para endurecerlo de una vez. A Loki no le había importado en lo más mínimo tal comentario ni menos tomado el peso de sus palabras. Ahora y después de diez largos años recién podía comprenderlo. Odín lo entendía mejor de lo que pensaba, por eso le dolía traicionarlo así.

Alzó la vista volviendo a acariciar con sus dedos aquellos labios y barba en un recorrido experimental y temeroso. Por tan sólo ese momento, valía la pena mil traiciones y más.

-Soñaba que quería grabarme haciendo una locura- Thor capturó uno de sus dedos contra su boca, cerrando los ojos, intentando concentrarse en la caricia y no el desagrado que le causaba que Loki soñara con un tipo tan horrible. El pelinegro bien lo sabía.

-¿Qué tipo de locura?-

-De las que te hacen enojar- Thor por inercia rompió el momento perdiéndose en el rostro de su acompañante, ya se había interesado en el tema para mala suerte del menor que sentía el ápice de haber hablado de más. Últimamente le estaba pasando a menudo.

-¿Del tipo broma ocasional o broma estilo _Loki-jode-encuentros-festividades-aniversarios-personas-momentos-importantes?_ –Loki abrió la boca pestañeando varias veces, asique resultaba que estaba catalogado por tipo de bromas, alguien dormiría en la cama de invitados.

-Supongo que la última opción- Thor se reacomodó con una sonrisa victoriosa esperando a que continuaras, parecía un niño a la espera de un cuento –Pero al final me controlaba y no lo hacía-

-¿Hacer qué?- el moreno se mordió los labios.

-Algo como arruinar tu boda- lo había dicho, lo mejor era evitar su mirada pero en respuesta una risueña carcajada le obligó a voltear en asombro.

-Asique si soñaste conmigo-

-No te creas la gran cosa, sólo estabas en segundo plano- Thor asentía varias veces –Además no sucedió y es normal que recuerde ese tipo de cosas si cada cinco segundos te pegas a mí- decía en una excusa más para sí mismo que para el rubio.

-Debiste hacerlo- murmuró pensativo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Hacer qué? ¿Arruinar tu boda?- Thor le sonrió de la misma forma que momentos anteriores – ¡Jódete, no! De partida me habrías arrancado las entrañas y triturado los huesos por lo mínimo- mascullaba sintiendo una corriente gélida recorrerle la columna.

-Oye eso no… bien, tienes un punto- admitía.

-De solo pensar en la pelea, eso le quitaría el ánimo a cualquiera-

-Tienes razón, sobre todo con lo raquítico que estabas en aquel tiempo- Sí, definitivamente alguien sería relegado a dormir en el frío cuarto de invitados.

-Deberías recordar que este raquítico hombre puede sacarte a patadas de la cama si le haces enojar- el rubio bufó en desafío a sabiendas de lo que a continuación sería una típica lucha de egos hasta llegar a buenos términos. Loki sonrió extasiado.

* * *

 _-¿Qué pasará cuando te aburras de mí?-_

 _-¿Qué pasará cuando el sol se congele?-_ contraatacó fijando su mirada color cielo en la suya –eso nunca sucederá-

- _Me debes muchas explicaciones si quieres que te crea-_ murmuró parándose frente a él, la puerta que los separaba del interior del apartamento les esperaba.

 _-Lo sé, como tú me debes muchas verdades, hermano-_ sus labios se curvaron en frustración.

 _-Sí, eso también es complicado-_ Loki suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros – _Te propongo entonces, que hasta que puedas ser sincero, vivamos esta fantasía, sin preguntas, sin dolor, por lo que podamos._

 _-Loki…-un nuevo suspiro._

 _-¿Trato?-_

 _-Trato, pero no te sorprendas si no planeo desaparecer o si sucede al revés, ni creas que esta vez no te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo._

Loki había sonreído con la certeza que las cosas estarían bien por un tiempo y luego, como recurrentemente sucedía en su vida caerían como dominó. Abrió la puerta a sabiendas que ese era el último paso antes de condenarse y lo aceptó con complacencia, sintiendo por fin como aquellas manos le recorrían con desesperación y necesidad.

Thor y él se entregaron al otro en el pasillo de entrada, en la mesa y el sillón, había sido una tarde tan ardiente que de sólo recordarlo su sangre volvía a hervir. Un día de locos, y una nueva mañana no muy diferente.

-Por favor, Thor- rogaba sintiendo la dulce locura con la que arremetía contra sus caderas, permitiéndole con dificultad aferrarse a las sábanas –más…-lloriqueaba fundiéndose en el mismo placer, uno anhelante e impaciente, tan hambriento que sabía que nunca se cansaría de ello. De ese cuerpo fornido y tosco, mucho más grande de lo que podía recordar, tan perfecto en toda su humanidad.

Un sonido molesto apenas le sacó del trance luchando con sus sentidos para comprender de dónde provenía, con mayor dificultad encontró la conciencia de su amante, decidido a continuar el acto con aún más fervor.

-No, Loki- susurraba en su garganta en un jadeo –no me detendré- el menor gimió ante las embestidas aún más veloces.

-Thor… la puerta- rogaba en alaridos de inmenso placer al borde del orgasmo –buscan… tenemos que…- pero el rubio devoró sus labios en besos hambrientos robándole lo que le quedaba de lucidez.

-No, no tenemos que…- y ya no supo de más mundo aparte de la apremiante necesidad de fundirse en el otro, aumentando la fricción en oleadas de calor que le recorrían la columna.

 _-¡Loki, sé que estás ahí!-_ Chilló una voz desde el exterior, tan reconocible que Thor gruñó de frustración, logrando culminar tras el jadeo ahogado de los labios de su compañero. Se suponía que nadie debería estar interrumpiendo su especie de mini luna de miel, menos él.

El teléfono sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente en una reconocida canción de ACDC confirmando la sospecha de ambos hermanos.

El menor con un sacrificio infrahumano se separó con desgano, tan molesto como Thor.

-¿Qué quieres Tony?-masculló contestando el móvil a sabiendas que tener a esos dos cerca no auguraba nada bueno.


	11. Capítulo 10

**¡He regresado de entre los muerto! Dios, no sé siquiera, si es válido disculparse para lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar, se me vienen unas mil razones pero en serio, como cuatro meses, eso es crueldad, lo siento mucho. Si aún me siguen, o para quienes se han unido hace poco a la historia, muchas gracias por su paciencia. No quiero aplazar más su larga espera asique nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y espero lo disfruten mucho.**

 ** _Actualizaré a la brevedad lo prometo!_**

* * *

Capitulo 10

-Lo…ki…- mascullaba entre sollozos, robándole todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones ante aquel abrazo tan apretado. El moreno en cuestión a duras penas podía moverse, estaba completamente inmovilizado y sorprendido como para separarse.

Con insistencia logró alzar la cabeza para toparse de frente con los mocos y lágrimas de su viejo amigo, bastó tomar una bocarada de aire para saber la gradación de alcohol que traía en la sangre. Estaba absolutamente borracho, era la única respuesta para tenerlo frente a su puerta.

-Loki…- chilló nuevamente sacándolo del trance que era tenerlo a una distancia tan ínfima.

Por una décima de segundo el pelinegro alcanzó a girar el rostro para encontrarse de frente con la reprobatoria mirada de Thor por el camino, justamente la misma que hacía cuando eran jóvenes y él llegaba después de meses a casa cubierto de marcas besos. Una intensa sensación de culpa se diluyó por sus sentidos calándole hondo.

 _Cálmate,_ clamó su interior con autoridad _, tienes que concentrarte._

Y así lo hizo enfocando por completo su atención en el visitante.

-Tony- murmuró con debilidad –Sé que me has echado de menos y lo demás…- estaba casi seguro de haber oído un gruñido salir de la garganta de su hermano –pero, rompes mi cuello- no había caso, el idiota le apretujaba con más fuerza –Tony, dime ¿qué estás bebiendo?- por instinto Stark remeció una mano seguido del sonido del licor chocando contra el cristal de la botella que aferraba. Aquellas décimas de segundo fueron suficientes para separarse y ver la etiqueta del brebaje –Querido amigo, vamos, eso es ron, no te hace ni cosquillas, si te comportas te permitiré beber lo que quieras ¡pero tienes que entrar ahora! ¿Entiendes?- la paciencia no era su punto fuerte pero con Tony las cosas eran diferentes, Loki y él eran del mismo elemento, comprendían lo que le pasaba al otro con una mirada y sin embargo, no había necesidad de demostrarse esa camaradería como sucedía con Thor y sus amigos.

No habían demostraciones de sus afectos, tampoco la desagradable manía de estar veinticuatro siete juntos, simplemente la certeza de un apoyo en momentos de crisis.

Los pasos de Stark le resultaron demasiado familiares como un mal deja vu, no pasaba de una semana desde que otro zombi llegaba a interrumpir su pacífica y adorable vida Londinense, se preguntaba si tenía algún imán para atraer gente devastada o sólo era un juego irónico del destino. De todas maneras, allí se encontraban los tres; Loki estático en el umbral de la puerta, Stark agazapado en el sofá abrazando su botella como si de un oso de peluche tratara y Thor, su amante de no más de un día mirándolo con cara de querer sacarlo a patadas del departamento y a él, atarlo a la cama y que nadie más pudiese encontrarlo.

Llevándose una mano a la cintura decidió dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que pasara, lo primero era evitar que esos dos se mataran a golpes.

-Suéltala Tony- ordenaba luchando contra el sujeto para arrebatarle la malograda botella, Stark gimoteaba sin hacer el menor caso, Loki pudo oír como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas a sabiendas de que Thor estaba eliminando la única posibilidad de salir de ese asfixiante lugar –suéltala- chillaba con más determinación, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en tan inútil tarea –Thor, ¿quieres…?- Stark la soltó de inmediato casi por instinto, sacar el nombre Thor era sinónimo de un sinfín de golpes para nada despreciables –En serio, sigues siendo un mocoso ¿seguiremos haciendo lo mismo en treinta años?- preguntó retóricamente.

-¿No es la primera vez?- Anthony que aún se tambaleaba inestable en el sillón le dedicó por primera vez una mirada al visitante, aunque estaba al borde de dormirse, vomitar, morir, llorar o todas las anteriores, su análisis fue claro.

-Creí que era ilusión mía, pero realmente estás aquí- decía arrastrando las palabras –Hasta que te dignas a buscar a tu deprimido hermano menor, déjame apostar ¿tu vida no va como querías? Molestarle ahora que es feliz T-I-P-I-C-O- por su tono condescendiente, Loki descubrió un resentimiento que no conocía ¿sería posible que le molestara la actitud que tuvo Thor en su juventud? Lo más probable era que sí, lo más lógico era sentir rechazo ante quienes hacen sufrir a tus amigos, pero con ellos eso no aplicaba ¿o sí? ¿Por qué en ese momento tenía que pensar en algo tan complicado?

Bufó por inercia.

-Tony, no te pases- advirtió buscando la mirada herida de su hermano, quien permanecía estático en la puerta de entrada.-Y tú, no prestes atención a las estupideces de este borracho inútil- el hombre en cuestión se aferró a su cintura dejando descansar la cabeza en un gesto que parecía común en ambos, Loki ya estaba asumiendo que por el rechinar de los dientes de su hermano tendría mucho por lo que disculparse.

-Lo…o…o…ki- lloriqueaba nuevamente -¿crees que me perdonará?- el moreno suspiró.

-Eso depende de lo que hayas hecho esta vez- otro largo silencio –Tengo brandy, ginebra, vodka, whisky…-

-Todo lo que tengas lo mezclas y…- al menor le tembló una ceja.

-Decidiré por ti- con lo último se encamino a la cocina sintiendo como su autocontrol estaba a niveles críticos ¿Qué pasaba con esa creciente tensión?

Se arrodilló frente a la puerta de la encimera que ocultaba su algo alcohólico pasado, insistía en que durante su juventud no fue precisamente un santo, alguien debió advertirle que eso se le revertiría algún día, seguramente lo hicieron pero nunca prestó atención.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar?- exigió Thor dándole un susto de muerte, por cosa de segundos las botellas en sus brazos salvaron de no precipitarse contra el suelo.

-¡Quieres matarme! ¡No puedes aparecerte así de repente!- chilló en grititos de terror volteando para acusarle, ver la ira de su mirada no sólo borró su sorpresa, también toda la seguridad con la contaba hace unas horas.

Thor apretó los puños como cuando eran niños y dirigió su mejor expresión de turbación, las cosas iban demasiado rápido. No debía estar expuesto a tantas emociones después del golpe que recibió hacía unos días. El pálido hombre dejó las botellas en un lugar seguro intentando con todas su fuerzas evitar esa reprobatoria mirada. Los vasos temblaron al ritmo de sus manos hasta ser depositados contra la encimera grisácea. Sólo hasta ese punto pudo hacer valor y enfrentar el problema.

-Eh, calma, ya sé que tú y Tony no se llevan precisamente bien, obviamente- murmuró ladeando la cabeza, esos ojos parecían querer ver a través de sus pensamientos, se sentía transparente –Sólo será por hoy, está completamente ebrio, no puedo dejarlo así-

-¿No puedes dejarlo así?- repitió como si esas palabras le hubiesen apuñalado.

-Somos amigos de años, Thor, y no nos hemos visto en un tiempo- eso parecía seguir empeorando las cosas, el cuerpo del mayor lentamente iba arrinconándolo contra los estantes y el refrigerador.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- el moreno parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose algo perdido, el rostro de Thor era un poema, muchas emociones, nada descifrable y ese hombre era muy fácil de comprender.

-No lo sé, un año, unos meses- se encogió de hombros – ni siquiera sé porque estamos discutiendo esto, es como si te preguntara ¿hace cuánto que no te ves con Fandral?

-Eso es completamente diferente ¡pero tú y él…!- bufó- ¡Maldición! Ese cretino y tú-

-¡Loki! ¿Dónde está mi bomba súper potente al estilo Laufeyson?- el rubio se mordió los labios antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la recepción. Algo le decía que Thor y Tony tenían un par de cuentas pendientes que en parte tenían que ver con él.

Con asombro tras unas cuantas horas, varios litros de alcohol y la televisión encendida, su hermano y el playboy de Stark podían llevarse bien, incluso se atrevería a decir que de no ser por los episodios de sus tristes desventuras ambos habrían podido ser buenos amigos, Thor podía agradarle a cualquiera y Stark podía ser ese cualquiera.

No fue de extrañar que se durmieran al poco tiempo de preparar la comida, Thor seguía débil y Tony con lo suficiente para un coma etílico, claro, sino fuera el gran Tony Stark.

* * *

-Thor son las tres, la comida está servida- murmuró sintiéndose como una esposa preocupada, la sensación era entre agradable e irónica. Las pestañas rubias dieron paso a aquellos perfectos ojos tono cielo intentando enfocarse en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? –el pelinegro le respondió con un sonrisa burlona.

-Un poco de cerveza y te duermes, creo que alguien ya no es tan enérgico como antaño- el mayor alzó una ceja resentido.

-¿antaño? Juraría que no decías lo mismo hace unas horas- las mejillas del menor se tornaron rojizas completamente sorprendido del honesto comentario.

-Tú… ¿qué? Eres un... Sólo acompáñame ¿quieres?- mas la firme mano del rubio apresó la suya intentando retenerlo, aún no podía acostumbrarse a aquella sensación, simplemente era demasiado bueno.

-Loki-

-¿sí?-

-No… no es nada- murmuró el rubio bajando la mirada marcando el ceño en dos líneas profundas, Loki recordó de inmediato por qué amaba tanto a Thor. Iba en contra de la ley lo atractivo que podía ser.

Stark no despertó hasta la hora de la cena, su semblante era oscuro y más melancólico de lo que Loki pudiera recordar. A pesar del mutuo aborrecimiento que se tenían con Thor, ninguno profirió comentarios desagradables o miradas sagaces. Al verlo a fondo, Loki descubrió que Tony estaba vestido de una manera demasiado informal, incluso más que durante la universidad, no iba de traje como acostumbraba ni con prendas casuales, lo que traía puesto era ropa deportiva; pantalones, zapatillas, gorro, todo el conjunto. Buscó con la mirada algún bolso o señal de equipaje pero solo estaba la botella roñosa y el teléfono móvil.

-No encontraras nada más, Loki- gorjeó tras su tasa de té verde, cualquier poción servía para su dolor de hígado –Sólo venía de pasada y…-

-¿Y? ¿Malas noticias?- Stark asintió.

-La he cagado, a lo grande, no hay nada que hacer, yo… ya no sé qué hacer- Thor ladeó la cabeza con evidente sorpresa - Pepper está furiosa-

-¿Y la novedad sería?-

-Más furiosa que de costumbre. Ha aparecido una de… ya sabes… _una amiga_ de esos locos tiempos universitarios- lo último dedicado a Thor, olvidando por completo que lo estuvo ignorando desde su llegada, el menor sintió el pánico filtrarse por cada poro de su cuerpo al pensar en que sus estupideces de juventud salieran a relucir en tan problemática situación –Creo que la recuerdas, la lista, de pelo oscuro… uhm… ¿Sasha? No… no… recuerdo que tenía una boca muy linda… Amalia… Miranda… Mercedes…Margaret…-Loki apretó los labios, si seguía por esa línea estarían toda la noche -¡Maya! Sí, ¿te acuerdas de ese reventón en año nuevo?- Thor enarcó una ceja en su dirección logrando cohibirle aún más, habría deseado no recordar pero hay recuerdos que son imposibles de borrar, ese era uno de ellos. Aquella vez se había ido de casa furioso porque Thor se presentó con Jane para la cena. Habían destrozado nuevamente la mesita de centro y de ahí todo había ido en descenso, drogas, alcohol, vomitar en una piscina, orgia… ¿Es que acaso Tony no podía exponer sus problemas sin tanta vuelta de por medio? -No creo…que…-

-¿Cómo no? ¿No recuerdas que te tiraste a esa rubia sólo para joderme la noche?- Estaba claro que no, pudo oír como la quijada del rubio rebotaba en el piso.

-¿Q-qué?- tartamudeó Thor fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada.

-Oh, vamos grandote, tu hermano siempre fue un increíble compañero de parrandas, hizo de las suyas durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo- esta vez dirigiéndose al moreno -¿Y recuerdas lo que hiciste después o sigues en modo laguna mental?- el pánico le trabó la lengua logrando con dificultad una mirada de súplica. Tony siempre se convertía en un soplón con alcohol en la sangre. _Hijo de puta_.

-¿qué hizo después?- inquirió Thor en una clara orden, Loki de inmediato reconoció al policía que llevaba dentro.

-Eso no es relevante ¿O sí Tony? Dime de una vez que…-

-Oh, vamos Loki, no seas así, tu hermano mayor tiene derecho a saber qué clase de víbora rastrera fuiste antes de volverte un santo-

-Tony…-masculló el aludido en una advertencia.

-No te espantes demasiado, amigo- decía dejando atrás la taza de té, que en nada reparaba su clara embriaguez–Es normal hacer locuras cuando sientes que no vale la pena la vida.

-¡Stark!- gruñó en horror.

-No es para tanto, sólo que después de ir tras su guapísima hermana fue por su hermano y su amigo y…- _Hasta que lo dijo,_ pensó Loki deseando morderse la lengua y envenenarse de una vez por todas. No era como si fuera tan buen amigo después de todo, Anthony podía largarse y dormir en la calle. Es más él mismo lo sacaría a patadas si no lo hacía Thor.

-¿Cómo?- No había caso parecer arrepentido, después de todo ese Loki y él estaban a años luz de ser la misma persona, como si fuese en otra vida, una muy antigua y desgastada, parecida a esos recuerdos borrosos de niñez que no sabes si son tuyos o alguno que contó tu amigo o viste en la televisión. Esa era en sí, su recuerdo de adolescente. Y para su mala suerte, Stark los revelaba en un muy mal momento.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, Tony- murmuró retomando su seguridad, dejando por al menos unos segundos fuera al furioso tercero –Y no necesitas recordarme con lujos de detalles mi para nada ejemplar juventud- regresó su vista al rubio que seguía con la mandíbula tensa a la espera de explicaciones –Son cosas del pasado que deberían quedar ahí ¿no opinas lo mismo?- Tony le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Por supuesto, siempre es lo mejor, solo que…- lo último bajando el tono, casi meditabundo –el pasado pareciera venir a saldar cuentas, deberías prepararte también tú, siento que entre más viejo más culpable me siento- Loki se sorprendió por unos breves instantes al notar lo profundo y serio que estaba Stark, pudiendo intuir algo de trasfondo aún más problemático.

-Maya… dices- murmuró el moreno intentando hacer memoria por el bien de sus nervios. Se le vino borrosa la cara de una chica de cabello oscuro y piel pálida sonriéndole débilmente a Stark, no había mucho más que pudiera recordar -¿Qué pasó con ella?- Thor estaba atento a la conversación, y por cómo les miraba, Loki sabía que ya estaba más o menos al tanto de la situación.

-Pues, al parecer engendré a un niño de ocho años- el menor suspiró acariciándose el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Es eso? Eres un idiota-

-Muchas gracias, muy amable. Es lo mismo que dijo Pepper ¿crees que me deje?-Aunque su tono era mordaz era evidente su leve titubeo, estaba asustado.

-Debería- afirmó Loki extrañando la vaga satisfacción que ofrecía una copa de brandy–Es lo correcto y lo más sano, pero pareciera que tiene una tendencia al masoquismo asique lo dudo mucho- Tony suspiró en alivió frunciéndole aún más el ceño a Thor.

-Es muy buena ¿no?-

-Demasiado para mi gusto, debió casarse con ese holandés cuando pudo- Tony curvó los labios en lo que seguramente era una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-

* * *

Cerró con fuerza la manilla del paso al agua tras lavar la vajilla sucia, sabía que Thor le esperaba con un montón de preguntas que no quería ni sabía cómo responder. " _Como si ya no fuera suficientemente complicado"_ pensó, regresando con lentitud por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Tony dormía en el cuarto de invitados, sobre las frazadas, incapaz de meterse por sí solo producto de la borrachera. Thor había tenido que cargarlo hasta la cama como una princesa. No había estado precisamente feliz por hacerlo.

No se extrañó al verlo sentado en la cama con la luz encendida hundiéndole en un juego de sombras el entrecejo. Fingiendo desinterés se llevó una mano hasta el cabello recogido en una coleta y tiró de la liga hasta dejarlo caer en cascadas, con la misma gracia desabotonó la camisa blanca y quitó sus pantalones desgastados. Esa noche le apetecía dormir desnudo, porque era justamente como se sentía. No habían muros a su alrededor para protegerlo de lo que vendría.

Al alzar la vista reconoció la chispa del deseo ardiendo en sus ojos, aún con el enojo el instinto sexual era para Thor como aire. Si fuera el de antes le habría quitado la ira en esos términos. Tal vez aún podía…

-Si crees que con esto te salvarás de…- pero Loki se aproximó hasta su regazo con facilidad, no podía creerse lo bien que funcionaba un truco tan básico como ese.

\- Te agradezco por ser tan paciente- ronroneó en un contoneo estimulante –Gracias por cargar a Tony y…- Thor le alejó abruptamente. Lo sabía, los trucos baratos no funcionaban con él, pero al menos podía decir que lo intentó.

-Loki- gruñó el rubio buscando su mirada, seguía siendo tan incomprensible como en la mañana.

-Ya lo sé, lo entiendo- susurró de prisa –Es horroroso saber que tu hermano menor tuvo ese tipo de pasado, no es como que no lo entienda pero…- Thor frunció el entrecejo nuevamente.

-Eso ya lo sé o lo imaginaba ¿bien?-decía alzando la voz – no es que no me perturbe saber que estuviste con muchas personas y fueras una clase de libertino pero esto es…-

-¿Esto?-añadió el moreno turbado ante la irreconocible idea de que Thor odiara tanto el estar con él después de saber su pasado –Yo creí que no te importaba-

-¿Qué no me importa? ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Maldición!- se levantó de golpe para hacerle frente, el estar a una distancia tan lejana era aterrador. –Lo odio, esto es… no puedo con esto-

-Pero yo… creí que… tú dijiste que…- murmuró Loki notando como sus palabras sonaban más temblorosas y desesperadas –No puedes hacerme creer que me quieres y luego…- la voz se le cortó, se había jurado que cuando la fantasía acabara lo dejaría ir, sería digno y seguiría adelante, pero si Thor lo dejaba así, cuando apenas habían comenzado ¿cómo debía actuar?

-Ya lo sé, soy horrible pero no lo entiendo ¡Lo odio!- gimoteó llevándose una mano a los labios como si solo decirlo fuera asqueroso.

-Lo siento ¿sí? Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto, el pasado ya fue y no puedo cambiarlo-

-Por supuesto que no puedes cambiar el pasado ¿pero qué carajos hace él aquí?

-¿Y ahora metes a Tony en todo esto? ¿Qué tiene qué ver con nosotros?-

-¡Todo! Lo odio-

-Pues perdóname si mi único amigo vino a verme y descubras que fui así, no pensé que me odiarías tanto-

-¿Odiarte? Eso no es cierto-

-¿Entonces qué es, Thor?

-¡Es ese maldito! ¡Lo odio! ¡Ese cretino lo ha hecho a propósito!- gritó aferrándole por la nuca - Aparecer aquí, lloriqueando en tus brazos, exponerte para hacerme enojar, pensar que lo dejas acercarse así a ti. Cree que puedes seguir siendo suyo pero- Loki estaba seguro de haberse perdido en algún punto de la conversación, porque no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

-¿Eh?-

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te quiere de vuelta! eso es obvio, apuesto a que él se lo ha inventado todo-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Thor?

-Tú me perteneces Loki, no permitiré que él se te acerque de nuevo- Con la misma euforia que lo dijo le besó, tan profundo y rudo que apenas y podía respirar, sus manos toscas, se enredaron por sus caderas bajando con brusquedad hasta el fin de su trasero. No había forma de comprender en que pensaba Thor, a menos que…

-Espera…- masculló con la respiración por las nubes. -¿Acaso tú, estás celoso?


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola mundo! Para variar, tardé en actualizar, soy un asco en la puntualidad, lo siento mucho. Debo agradecer muchos sus comentarios que siempre me animan, en especial a mis seguidoras que siempre publicación tras publicación están ahí (a pesar de mi increíble falta de constancia) muchas gracias.**

 **En esta ocasión traigo un capitulo que reescribí más veces de las que quiero aceptar, pasé por todas las etapas hasta pensar que perdí el hilo de la historia y dejarla inconclusa. Luego mire mi cuadernito con el resumen de cada capítulo y me recordé que en mi mente está casi terminada. Y la inspiración regresó, con una pizca de chardonnay, jazz y lectura de muchos fanfics. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencias: Hay lemmon (es algo fuerte, sugiero discreción y un tazón de palomitas)**

* * *

Capítulo 11

No iba una semana desde la huida de Loki cuando la casa de los Odinson tuvo una visita sorpresa, Thor medio enfurruñado por ser apartado del festín que Frigga preparó para él, abrió la puerta descubriendo a la última persona que se esperaba frente suyo. Tony Stark.

El chiquillo despeinado y de aire calmo le dedicó una larga mirada reprobatoria para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Creí que los recién casados viven en sus propias casas y no las de sus padres-

-Estoy de visita- le cortó.

-Yo también ¿Me dejarás pasar o esperaras a que me congele en la entrada?- el rubio pensó que la última opción sonaba tentadora pero por cortesía habitual le cedió el paso.

Stark se quitó la chaqueta y bufanda gris dejándolas en el perchero a su derecha, Thor quien con sólo pensar en compartir más palabras con el visitante podría dejarlo estúpido o moliéndole a golpes prefirió guiarlo directo hasta donde Frigga y Odín cenaban amenamente.

-¡Tony!- dijo con emoción la mujer como si de su tercer hijo tratara, cosa que le cayó al mayor como una patada en el estómago. Odín mientras tanto le dedicó una mirada cortés siguiendo en su mundo casi instantáneamente.

-Frigga- contestó de igual manera el muchacho con una calidez tan desagradable que Thor no se atrevió a mirar el abrazo, odiaba simplemente la existencia de Stark, era como respirar veneno. –Ha pasado un tiempo-

-Ya lo creo querido, dime ¿has tenido alguna noticia?- el tan sólo nombrar a Loki era señal de un ataque de llanto e histeria, Frigga había llorado en las situaciones más insólitas por la casa y fuera de ella, si veía una fruta que su hijo gustaba o un libro que Loki leyó, Frigga entraba en una intensa oleada de nostalgia de la que Thor apenas podía sacarla, que Odín se recluyera en una esquina despatarrado en el viejo sofá y leyera todo el día, no lo mejoraba e incluso parecía un tipo de auto sanción por la pérdida de su joven hijo. Thor no estaba mucho mejor.

-Justamente- señaló Tony sentándose a unas sillas de Odín seguido del rubio y su madre –Emily me ha enviado el primer manuscrito de Loki, es brillante- la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio fue evidente, no se esperaba algo similar, a ser sincero, no se esperaba nada de Loki menos buenas noticias –Antes leí un par de hojas pero ahora puedo ver que ese idiota nació para esto, se le da muy bien- Odín sonrió asintiendo lentamente.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora?- inquirió Thor cortando el ambiente.

-Por el momento, se mejorará hasta convertirse en un libro, creemos que será un best seller, Emily y él firmaron un contrato hace unos días, estará bien, vive bien- Frigga suspiró en alivio –No habría dejado que él se fuera sino supiera que puede manejarlo-

-Por supuesto- acotó con sarcasmo el mayor fulminando con la mirada su trozo de carne enfriándose.

-Aunque no lo creas estoy preocupado por él, es mi único amigo después de todo-

-Ah, claro y por lo mismo lo dejaste drogarse y ser un cretino- chilló Thor crispado desde su silla apuñalando con la mirada a Stark que le veía de igual forma.

-¿Eso crees de tu propio hermano?- Tony sonrió desviando la vista lejos de los Odinson –Tú no sabes nada de él-

-¿Y qué más debería saber? ¿Qué es un adolescente drogadicto, alcohólico, carente de moral, incapaz de ser responsable? ¿Un desertor? ¿Un enfermo sicótico? ¡Dime en qué me equivoco!- gritó levantándose de la silla que caía precipitadamente contra el suelo.

-¡Thor!- ordenó Odín a medida que Frigga ocultaba el rostro con sus manos, Stark hundió el ceño con el rostro lleno de incertidumbre y sorpresa.

-Tú no sabes nada, pobre Loki, todo lo que ha pasado, todo- sonrió cubriéndose los ojos con una mano –tanto daño y no sabes nada-

-¡¿Qué debería saber?!-

-Loki tiene razón, no hay caso, es tan triste- Thor creyó que por unos segundos el visitante estaba sollozando pero que riera le desencajó, odiaba a ese sujeto.

-Anthony- dijo Odín con la voz cargada de algo parecido a vergüenza –No tomes en consideración a mi hijo, esta familia te está agradecida por tu ayuda con Loki-

-¿Cuál ayuda?- gemía Thor furioso -¡Lo convirtió en esa cosa! ¡Es culpa suya! ¿Qué no lo ves?- Odín intercambió miradas con Tony.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver- susurró el joven desde su silla cada vez más hundido –Es inteligente, cortés, habilidoso, amable, divertido, ama los libros, a su familia, es muy leal y ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces a la hora de sacrificarse si es necesario para no hacer sufrir a los suyos. Jamás conocí a alguien así y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de valorarlo. Siento lástima por ti- se encogió de hombros levantándose desde su posición –Te arrepentirás y cuando eso pase yo me reiré y en vez de sentir ira tendrás tanta vergüenza que serás tú el que suplicará perdón. Lo estaré esperando te lo aseguro-

-¿A qué te refieres con?- pero Tony ya apresuraba el paso hasta la puerta.

-Disculpen la intromisión-

Y la premonición se hizo cierta, la vergüenza y la rabia de no poder separar a Loki de Tony lo estaba consumiendo, desde que su voz resonó a través del departamento lo supo, aunque fue breve y tan dulce no se merecía a Loki, no merecía nada más que la carga de sus pecados. Mientras Tony lucía como un zombi pudo notar la perspicaz mirada con que le analizaba, feliz de verlo demacrado, furioso por descubrirlo como un parásito a costas de la energía de su hermano menor. Thor jamás se sintió tan avergonzado en toda su vida.

Cuando Loki fue expuesto tan salvajemente frente a sus ojos más que enojo sintió la culpa consumiéndole, si tan sólo no hubiese pensado en sí mismo, si tan sólo hubiese volteado la vista ¿qué hubiese encontrado? La máscara de adolescente rebelde, de piel marcada por besos sin afecto, de delgada figura, ojos vacíos. No quiso ver ese rostro hundido en la miseria, a su pequeño hermano al que juró proteger rogando por su ayuda y ahora no quería ver lo evidente, la verdadera desesperación con la que se aferraba a él y al mismo tiempo el profundo miedo con que esos ojos lo miraban; el miedo a ser lastimado, a perderse otra vez, a caer en la agonía, a defraudar a sus padres, el miedo a perderlo.

¿Qué podía ofrecerle él a cambio? Nada más que sufrimiento y sin embargo, allí estaba, ardiendo de deseos por poseerlo, por exigir explicaciones que no merecía, por dejarse influenciar por los estúpidos celos. Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a Stark no tendría que parecer un conejo encandilado por los faros de un auto. Loki era hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La sola idea de que Tony tenía más derecho que él a acercársele le enfurecía, sobre todo la mala escusa de un falso hijo y lastimar a quien fuera que sea Pepper, Thor veía claramente el peligro que significaba Tony, incluso a sabiendas de que no se merecía a Loki y de los complejos que eran sus sentimientos, no permitiría que él volviera a tenerlo. Estaba celoso, muy celoso y para sus lamentos sus arrebatos terminaron en una locura irrefrenable.

-Espera ¿acaso tú, estás celoso?- y la locura se detuvo, el velo rojo con que veía todo se cayó de la nada, se descubrió gritando avergonzado de traer a colación su horror por tener a Anthony merodeando. Loki le había dado de centro al blanco, tanto como para dejarlo sin aliento.

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron en esperanzas que Thor no podía comprender. Sus manos que firmemente rodeaban el cuerpo perlado soltaron el agarre en uno más confortable, más suave, más cálido. Porque hasta el momento parecía que lo único que podía hacer era actuar por arrebatos. Exigir su declaración, hacerle el amor en una ráfaga pasional, exigir su atención, obligarlo a seguirlo, obligarlo a corresponderle, volver a hacerlo irrefrenablemente como animales desesperados por un consuelo mutuo.

Nuevamente estaba hiriendo a Loki, aunque esta vez, conscientemente. Quiso reír porque su hermano nuevamente estaba dejándose herir, todo a costa de que Thor estuviera bien ¡era increíble!

Deslizó su mentón hasta la lechosa piel de su cuello y depositó las palabras.

-Sí, lo estoy-

-Thor…-

-Estoy muy celoso, tanto que quiero sacarlo a patadas y ocultarte de él por siempre. Quiero actuar como un hombre de las cavernas pero ésta vez no lo haré-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Loki en un suspiro.

-Porque así he actuado toda mi vida ¿no te mereces algo mejor?- Y aunque Loki por la enorme sonrisa y besos aceptó sus palabras no comprendió la profundidad del mensaje con que Thor hablaba.

El rubio derramó sus besos por cada parte de su piel grabándose en la memoria cada suspiro y sensación que Loki profería, la culpa de haber actuado como un loco celopata aún le quemaba en la garganta y deseaba saciarse al igual que las noches anteriores. _No esta vez_ , se repitió sintiendo los ojos de Stark en su espalda, lo odiaba más que nunca.

No permitió que su hermano se moviera un solo centímetro, con la firmeza de sus músculos le rodeó mientras sus labios descendían hambrientos por su estómago hasta sentir la tensión de aquellas caderas ansiosas, para esas alturas, Thor ya estaba de rodillas dándole el mayor placer que jamás siquiera imaginó en darle a su propio hermano. Delineó con la lengua esas piernas firmes y pálidas, tan sugerentes a la vista y tacto, tanto que no pudo resistir marcarlo con mordidas y besos.

-He, Thor ¿qué sucede?- pero el aludido sólo podía responder con caricias y el regreso de sus dedos hasta esa entrada que clamaba por atención, fue testigo de cómo las piernas le fallaban y tuvo que afirmarse de la pared que momentos anteriores delimitaba el espacio de batalla. Loki gimió fuerte tanto que al instante se llevó una mano para ocultar la dulce tortura de la que era protagonista. Thor no se molestó en retirar sus manos que continuaban a la exploración, necesitaba de reconocer aquel cuerpo, de hacerle el amor tan dulcemente que sería el mismo Loki el que se decidiera por él y no por ese imbécil de Stark. Notando por donde sus celos volvían a colación prefirió regresar a sus sentidos.

Observó como la erección que Loki intentaba inútilmente de ocultar tras la mano que no estaba acallando sus gemidos clamaba por sus afectos, ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando se lo llevó a la boca, Loki era delicioso, excitante, dulce, apremiante, era imposible no querer actuar como un loco por él. Y como si hubiese hecho aquello toda su vida se hundió contra el intruso, degustándolo, moviendo la lengua en círculos, entrando y saliendo, deleitándose por aquellos inútiles intentos de su hermano por mantener la cordura. Cuando sintió como arqueaba las caderas en señal de correrse Thor no hizo un solo movimiento como para alejarse aunque Loki le aferrara el cabello para hacerlo, disfrutó de como aquella semilla iba directo a su garganta y se inundaba de su esencia.

-Thor- gimió lánguido teniendo que llevar la otra mano a la pared, fue ahí cuando el rubio alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la extasiada de su compañero pero no se detendría, no hasta compensarle todo el dolor que le causó por tantos años, aunque le tomara toda una vida.

Dejando que una pequeña porción que aún mantenía en la boca cayera directamente a sus dedos, volvió a entrar con tanta intensidad que pese a los tristes intentos por mantenerse digno del menor, el gritito que lanzó de seguro lo oiría un muy borracho visitante, Thor sonrió por acto reflejo.

-No, Thor, aún estoy muy- pero no se lo permitiría y continuó en una intensa aventura por darle placer, deslizándose por cada parte sensible de su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo, retorciéndose hasta enloquecerle –Por favor- sollozaba Loki abrazando a Thor por la coronilla. –Por favor, Ah-

El rubio en vista de lo que provocaba en su amante, le cargó hasta la cama. Loki temblaba con los labios entreabiertos, momento preciso para pillarle desprevenido y hundirse en esa boca para robarle lo último que le quedaba de aliento, le besó profundo, degustándolo justamente como había echo momentos anteriores, sin importarle el mezclar sus esencias, en un mensaje silencioso, _quiéreme, sigue queriéndome como siempre y te daré mi vida, el mundo, todo si lo deseas._

-En serio, ¿qué tienes?- murmuró el moreno al momento de separarse buscando su mirada cargada en el profundo deseo con el que Thor le miraba –Tony nos oirá- A Thor no le habría importado menos ese echo y regresando a su labor, se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde aquella entrada palpitante rogaba por él.

Alzando una mano experta, buscó en la mesita de noche el lubricante y untó en abundancia, quería ser tan amoroso y obediente como era antes de volverse en ese energúmeno que se sentía ser. Le recorrió deslizando besos por su espalda. El niño que intentaba proteger, el adolescente que le miraba con indiferencia, el hombre que le besó en la boca como despedida, el amante que buscó hasta el fin del mundo. Todo eso representaba Loki. ¿Debía ser Tony el que se lo recordara? Mierda, sí. Y le penetró dulce con tres dedos embetunados en semen y lubricante de cerezas, Loki gritó con la cara adornada de un rojo encantador.

-¡Dios me vas a matar!- decía en una voz delgada y cortada por su propia respiración, Thor en ningún momento quitó sus dedos.

Los movimientos contra ese interior cálido se volvieron cada vez más profundos y rápidos, deslizándose hasta aquel dulce botón que lograba robarle gemidos ahogados por su propia boca.

-¿te gusta así?- susurraba por su cuello a medida que las estocadas se volvían más y más ansiosas. Cuando ya las caderas del menor tomaban un ritmo propio Thor puso la otra mano en aquella pálida piel justo al nivel de la cadera para guiar el movimiento, para sentir que al fin Loki podía dejarse caer y confiar en él.

-Thor… ah… por favor- rogaba pero él no tenía una sola intención de parar, aunque su cuerpo vibrara por sentirlo, ahí donde estaba como una roca. Loki se aventuró a buscar a ciegas con la mano por donde el pantalón del pijama seguía capturando aquella bestia que necesitaba dentro desde la interrupción de la mañana. Thor le aferró el brazo logrando alzarlo, espalda contra su firme pecho.

-¿Qué quieres Loki?- el moreno gruño sin poder evitarlo al sentirlo contra el final de su columna.

-Estás duro- lloriqueaba sintiendo que de rodillas y con tres dedos adentro no podría retenerlo por mucho, no cuando Thor se dedicaba a mordisquearle el cuello y delinearlo con la lengua. Tan caliente y húmedo. Cuando sintió como su erección era consolada por la mano que le aferró el brazo chilló en una dulce agonía.

-Quiero verte- susurró el rubio rozando con su aliento ardiente la oreja derecha. Loki gimió deleitado por cada sensación. Thor lo volteó hundiendo sus músculos en un ángulo increíblemente seductor. Y le miró como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, dejando que el aire frio que se colaba por la ventana les erizara la piel, Loki se quedó allí estático y el rubio suspiró por aquella increíble calma con la que Loki podía soportar sus manías.

Acercando sus labios hasta aquella fina línea roja que _su hermano_ tenía por boca le besó, dulce, suave como si degustara un chocolate caro y relleno de un licor irreconocible pero exquisito. Le dio besitos cortos y trazó recorridos por toda la cara. Los parpados, la nariz, el mentón, la frente, todo en Loki era apetecible. Le besó por donde se le hundía la piel en una curva entre el cuello y el hombro, siguió por su pecho liso y pálido disfrutando de rozarle con la lengua aquellas rozadas margaritas que eran esos dos pezones. Jamás alejó sus dedos de su entrada, simplemente se hundía con más profundidad, bebiendo cada reacción deseando grabarse por siempre el idilio de lo que Loki podía entregar.

-Thor- susurraba el menor con un hilillo de voz, al sentirlo deslizar su lengua por donde la pelvis y su erección se unían. –Te deseo, por favor- el rubio gruñó porque jamás había sido bueno con las súplicas de Loki, siempre cediendo ante aquellos ojos empañados por el ruego. Y aquella tampoco sería la primera vez porque apenas lo dijo fue Loki quien decidió cambiar de lugares y quitarle a la fuerza la ropa que los separaba –Mierda, estas tan duro- ronroneaba al descubrir la erección que Thor tan fervientemente intentaba mantener lejos, Thor jadeó al sentirlo rozarse sentado sobre sus piernas y buscar que aquel vacío que habían dejado sus dedos se llenaran por aquella monumental pieza de arte. Loki volvió a gemir en un chillido que hasta Tony y los vecinos abrían escuchado, pero a Thor era lo que menos interesaba, estaba obseso mirando como Loki se ceñía hundiéndose en una unión celestial.

-Ah, Loki, carajo, estás tan apretado- gruñía alzando una mano para aferrarlo por la nuca. Loki sonrió, con aquella sonrisa socarrona, esa que siempre hacía cuando las travesuras se transformaban en desastre, cuando Loki estallaba en orgasmos de placer al saber que logró su cometido. Y por supuesto en este caso, no era la excepción, Thor estaba enloqueciendo de tan solo verlo de aquella forma tan erótica.

-¿Me has extrañado Thor?- Y él sólo pudo gruñir y ponerse más duro y caliente en respuesta –Yo te he extrañado un montón… ngh… ¿Has sido bueno en mi ausencia?- Thor asintió y luego negó sacándole una sonrisa y un nuevo jadeo de puro placer -¿Y eso? ¿Debería castigarte o premiarte?- Thor se sentó robándole un beso antes de caer contra el colchón otra vez.

-Lo que tú quieras-

Loki no resistió más de unos segundos en moverse, subiendo y bajando apoyando las manos en el pecho y tórax bien trabajado de su _hermano_ y gemir como un loco sintiendo como aquella posición le llevaría al cielo en cualquier momento. Thor desesperado y frenético por sus movimientos de cadera se dedicó a soportar el deslumbrante placer sin intervenir demasiado, quería verlo, hipnotizarse y quedar cegado por aquella imagen. Por tener la imagen de Loki sobre él con la expresión cargada en erotismo y una sensualidad que ninguna mujer jamás podría tener.

Pero ese estado duró bastante poco al sentir como se contraía por la proximidad al orgasmo, dándole la vuelta para penetrarlo como ansiaba desde sus más loco sueños, obligándolo a apoyarse con los brazos amarrados a su cuello y las piernas aferradas a su espalda. Tan adentro que cuando fue Loki en caer en un estallido de entrega y calor, contrayéndose en espasmos liberó la propia gloria que Thor reprimía desde que Tony les arruinó el mote. Pero no pensó en eso, no pensó en nada que no fuera la liberación y paz con que Loki lo barría.

No se separaron durante varios minutos hasta después de que Thor girara por su espalda y limpiase a su hermano y a él antes de caer en un sueño mutuo y un abrazo cálido.

Para cuando Thor se despertó, Loki volvía a mirarse al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la esquina de la habitación, el reflejo acusaba una sonrisa tímida y mejillas sonrosadas. Fingiéndose dormido lo vio deslizar la tela de una camisa que se le pegaba a los músculos de la espalda y otros jeans que estaban rotos por las rodillas. Tenía un trasero de infarto, ya se estaba lamentando de no haberlo mordido ni abierto a lametones cuando salió por el pasillo con el sigilo de un gato.

Thor dio vueltas en la cama disfrutando de la fragancia fresca de Loki y abría permanecido allí por la eternidad de no ser por la voz de aquel innombrable que le despertó del letargo y recordó que seguía en pleno campo de batalla.

Él no era la mitad de sigiloso que Loki pero se las apañó bien para ocultarse en el pasillo y poner oreja a lo que fuera que Tony dijera o comentara de él. Lo primero de lo que se percató fue de la risa del menor, una bajita y tímida que en muy pocas ocasiones usaba, era la máxima esencia de Loki, una que no cualquiera tenía el gusto de escuchar y ese malnacido hijo de la gran puta tenía el privilegio de oír. Estaba de sobra decir que estaba bullendo de los celos.

-Imagino que el incesto te va a las mil maravillas- decía Tony cortando el ambiente en una broma que sonaba más como una acusación.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no es incesto y sí, es perfecto tal y como están las cosas- masculló Loki obviamente a la defensiva.

-Loki…- advirtió Stark.

-Lo sé Tony, lo sé perfectamente pero simplemente no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tú me viste, luché, por todos los cielos, tú sabes todo lo que intenté, es por eso que estoy acá ¿no?-

-Y por eso mismo te encamaste con Thor a los cinco minutos después de verlo- Thor ahogó el gruñido que se le alojaba en la garganta sintiendo como cada musculo se le tensaba.

-Si quieres oírlo. Sí ¿bien? No fui capaz, Thor me necesita-

-Por supuesto que te necesita ¡siempre, el gran y valiente Thor te necesita! Te necesitó mucho cuando te noqueó cientos de veces y llegabas lloriqueando ¡Tony sálvame! ¡Tony lo odio!

-¡Eso no es!-

-¡Si es, Loki! ¡Mierda, sí es! ¿Quién carajos eres? Mírate estás ciego de amor, aunque sinceramente creo que es una obsesión, no es normal que lleves prendado por él tanto tiempo-

-Cállate-

-¡No! No te atrevas a callarme porque me enojaré contigo. Tú casi terminas muerto y pensé: ¡bien! si se va, si deja esa estúpida obsesión tal vez y sea feliz, conocerá gente, verá el mundo, madurará y se olvidará de ese troglodita ¿pero qué haces? ¡Te recluyes como monja en un convento! ¿Sabes que soy yo el que visita a tus padres para hablarles de ti? ¿Qué crees que pensaran de todo esto? ¡El idiota de Loki mitad monja mitad suicida apenas el cachorro de Thor llora a su puerta cae ante él! ¡Y se lo folla! ¡Qué importa!

-Tony- Y Thor imaginó el rostro de Loki, una sonrisa rota, las cejas encorvadas, los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas que le hacen brillar aquellos jades orbes. Thor no soporta la culpa pero se mantiene allí, escuchando el silencio de ambos hombres hasta que un nuevo suspiro entra a colación.

-Lo lamento Loki, he venido a decirte algo que seguramente piensas cada día de tu jodida vida pero soy tu amigo. Bueno, si a esto puedes llamarlo amigo. Sólo dime que cuando el grandulón te azote contra el pavimento y te machaque el corazón no dejarás que te vea llorar. No permitirás que él sepa que te ha tocado. No de nuevo. No estás hecho para ser un juguete.

-Ya para- dice Loki con una risa transformada en sollozo –Eres pésimo siendo paternal, y es peor si estás sobrio-

-Sí, lo soy- contesta y para sorpresa de Thor con una sinceridad y completo cariño. Thor lo odia porque a pesar de ser una persona horrible, quien le hizo daño a Loki fue él y no su mejor amigo.

-Pero como sea, ¿Ya te vas? Odiaría que Thor y tú destruyan mi casa mientras se agarran a golpes- Stark rió de forma estridente.

-Falta poco, Pepper me ha llamado, viene en camino- Thor notó como se formaba un silencio incómodo era obvio que Loki no se atrevía a hablar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

-¿Qué harás?-

-No lo sé, ser padre es, tú ya sabes que el mío no fue precisamente un- pausa–quiero decir, no fue un total desastre pero, tantos defectos y su carencia de emociones o su obsesión con el trabajo, tampoco puedo decir que el suyo fuera mejor pero Dios, yo tengo sus genes, las probabilidades de que sea exactamente igual con el niño son de un noventainueve por ciento. Pero incluso así, debo ser responsable ¿no? Eso es lo correcto y aunque Pepper me odie-

-Lo que debería, querido amigo-acotó.

-No quiero perderla- otro nuevo suspiro –Mierda, estamos cagados de perro hasta la médula, la vida era más bonita antes de conocerte, mi Loki.

-No, recuerda que estaba tu padre, y Pepper se casaría con-

-Ni me lo recuerdes y tú, sufriendo por ser adoptado y no parecerte a Thor-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Intuición-

Lo de que Pepper llegaría en unos minutos fue cierto, tras unos minutos de desayuno y una ducha larga de parte del rubio, a su salida pudo oír gritos femeninos.

Esta vez se encaminó hasta la sala donde una mujer delgada y hermosa entallada en un vestido blanco a medida le gritaba y ponía en sus brazos un traje, camisa y corbata, a Stark.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido? Desapareciste antes de la reunión de las seis ¿sabes lo importante qué era?-

-Cariño-

-¿Sabes que eso nos cuesta mucho? Todos estos meses para nada-

-Pepper sobre ese hijo- ella frunció el ceño con aun más fuerza.

-y qué decir de tener que dar explicaciones de tu inasistencia, soy la burla de todas las editoriales del mundo-

-¡Pepper!-

-¡Ya lo sé! lo sientes, eres un idiota y lo entiendo- lo último borrando cualquier evidencia de reproche –Pero ahora estoy actuando como la directora de tu compañía y necesito que te vistas y llegues en menos de cinco minutos a la comida con el resto de nuestra competencia, que actúes como siempre y mantengas el control-

-¿Qué pasa tan temprano?- susurró Thor posicionándose por donde la curva de su cuello llegaba hasta el hombro, Loki dio un saltito para mirarlo con aquellos intensos ojos que aún brillaban. Thor leyó sorpresa y miedo, ese con el que tendría que luchar por años. Luego relajó la expresión.

-Lo habitual, Tony siendo Tony ¿quieres desayunar?- dirigió la vista a la pareja que continuaba discutiendo –Tu también deberías desayunar directora estrella, deja que este imbécil se vista en el cuarto de invitados- Pepper que en ningún minuto había notado a su audiencia enrojeció levemente bajando la vista a sus zapatos –Thor no seas grosero y ve por la cafetera- la mujer regresó su mirada a Loki con evidente vergüenza.

-Dios santo, Loki, lamento esta abrupta interrupción y gracias por mantener a mi cretino jefe sobrio- le olió – o más o menos- el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy tu jefe?- decía Stark siendo ignorado por todos los presentes. Bufando le quitó de los brazos el traje pulcramente planchado y se aventuró a _"su habitación"_

Thor se tragó toda la escena de falsa calma durante el breve desayuno y hasta se dio el lujo de estrecharle la mano a Tony Stark con la sonrisa más falsa que ha hecho en toda la vida. Siguió a Loki hasta el sofá y sólo hasta que Loki se sentó, Thor se dejó caer con un increíble cansancio mental.

-Tony no es el padre de ese niño- susurró Loki como si dijera que es un lindo día. A Thor se le desencajó la quijada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- parpadeó mirando de su hermano a la puerta y de la puerta a su hermano, pensando en que el visitante llegó y se fue con la preocupación. Loki formó una sonrisa traviesa. _Oh, no, esa sonrisa de nuevo_ , susurró una vocecilla en su interior.

-Lo sé porque estuve allí, fue una de mis últimas fiestas, recuerdo bien lo que pasó y Pepper también- el rubio bufó dejando caer la cabeza en el cómodo regazo de su hermano.-Después de que yo vomitara e hiciera de las mías lo encontré dormido completamente borracho, llamé a Pepper y ella cuidó de él hasta que me lo llevé a cuestas. No se lo dije porque en mi opinión eso podría suceder algún día y un poco de culpa no le va demás a nadie. Sobre todo a él.

-Se lo merece- dijo Thor con aún más ira en el interior de lo que expresó de boca para afuera.

-Por Pepper, yo creo que sí- Thor no pudo hacer más que devolverle una sonrisa cargada de culpa y buscar su boca en un beso cargado de demasiados sentimientos mezclados como para ser uno amoroso. Aunque su relación estuviera basada en secretos y mentiras, estaba seguro de una cosa. No permitiría que nada ni nadie alejara a Loki de su lado.

-Y bien, Thor ¿estás preparado?-

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para qué más? Tony nos interrumpió la vez pasada y hacerlo a escondidas no es lo mío. Ven, vamos a hacer el amor hasta quedarnos ciegos- Thor sonrió de forma autentica en respuesta.


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡He regresado! Después de siglos de creer abandonada esta historia para siempre he vuelto. Estaba bloqueada y juraba ya haber perdido el hilo de la historia cuando un día maldiciendo un hermoso fanfic que sigo y que aún no se actualiza recordé que estaba pecando de hipócrita al no actualizar los míos, asique en un subidón de adrenalina y culpa terminé este capítulo quedando más o menos satisfecha. Actualizaré el siguiente fin de semana si es que algún alma caritativa perdone a esta desleal escritora y la sigue. Agradeciendo su paciencia, Rose.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Sif se despertó de un salto oyendo con horror el crujir de su columna vertebral al reacomodarse cada uno de sus huesos y músculos. Se tambaleó y por unos segundos maquinó la posibilidad de mantenerse en la cama -si es que el piso alfombrado contaba como uno- refutándolo en el acto. Giró por sus talones y se dirigió a la ducha intentando no gruñir al sentir el contacto del agua con una herida en proceso de cicatrización.

Desde la desaparición de Thor las cosas parecían ir en un descenso abismal. Riñas callejeras que se volvían incontrolables, asaltos, asesinatos (justamente uno que le brindó tan molesta marca), violaciones, un montón de papeleo, un cargo más que tomar, una vida tranquila y afable a su edad completamente inalcanzable y ese otro y horrible asunto que no quería ni recordar pero que ya estaba entrando a colación. Suspiró totalmente frustrada por su estúpida autocompasión.

 _¿Y qué si su edad de tener hijos estaba comenzando a expirar? ¿Y qué si era mejor en defensa personal y manejo de armas que sus compañeros? ¿Y qué si llevaba enamorada de alguien que jamás le correspondería? Era decisión suya_. O eso había gritado a los cuatro vientos hacía un par de días durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre dejando a todo mundo helado y con las bromas de su soltería cayendo en un punto muerto, justamente como lo hacían todos sus sentimientos. Quería borrar la sensación de vergüenza de su organismo, olvidarse de que aquel momento fue real y que ese estallido era fantasía suya. Necesitaba creer que actuó como siempre manteniéndose serena durante lo que restó de noche. Eso habría sido lo ideal pero aquella sensación que tanto le crispaba no desaparecía, tampoco sus recuerdos, mucho menos la culpa.

Salir sin desayunar o peinar era algo tan habitual arraigado a lo más profundo de su subconsciente que ni siquiera se planteaba en cambiar su rutina. Apenas cogió la chaqueta sobre el escritorio abandonó sin siquiera mirar atrás el triste y patético apartamento que aún no se decidía a cambiar por mero capricho o costumbre. Justamente como su desayuno.

-¡Al fin!- masculló Fandral dando un lastimero gesto de victoria. El turno de noche siempre era un desgaste que lanzaban a la suerte como idiotas que eran. Claro, hasta que un día -ya no podía recordar cuando- Thor se ofreció para el turno de las diez hasta las seis de la mañana. Nadie se lo negó ni comentó nada porque después de todo siempre era el más animado y dispuesto a hacer lo que para muchos era trabajo pesado. Si tan solo hubiese notado lo evidente, el cansancio que ahora le resultaba obvio ante sus ojos, las palabras cortas y sonrisas, exceso de ellas, como si con eso autoproclamara; _estoy bien, mírenme, lo estoy._ Viendo en retrospectiva había estado completamente ciega. Sólo le quedaba confiar en Loki, en el descarado de Loki. De tan sólo pensarlo le sonaba a mala idea.

-Nada de eso ¿tienes el reporte?- Fandral hizo mal gesto pero asintió regresando a su puesto de trabajo bajo pilas de archivos y vasos de café mocha acumulándose por un hueco entre el escritorio y el cubículo –Helo, aquí. Lo de siempre, nada del incidente del martes es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra-

-O no hemos sabido buscar- su compañero dejó caer la cabeza contra el teclado sin importarle el pitido de la computadora frente suyo.

-Sif- rogó –déjame ir, cuando Thor vuelva puedes encontrarles-

Pese a saber que las intenciones de su amigo no eran malas Sif se sintió dolida, Thor jamás había sugerido regresar, en ninguna de sus llamadas vía skype principalmente por ella y cada cuenta de internet porque le buscara estaba eliminada. Odinson había eliminado casi todas sus huellas. Estaba segura que Thor no tenía intenciones de regresar pronto si es que lo hacía.

-¿Qué tal si no vuelve?- murmuró ocultando el rostro en el informe como si hablara de algo sin importancia.

-Lo hará- dijo su amigo sin ápice de duda –Sólo necesita espacio y tiempo para pensar en lo que quiere y siempre ha querido a su trabajo, a su familia, a nosotros y a Loki- a lo que prosiguió un _"ya sabes que tiene ese complejo de hermano desde que le conocemos, si le ha vuelto con más fuerza hay que dejarlo estar"._

Sif le dio la razón dando por muerta la discusión, Fandral necesitaba de un descanso bien merecido y por el momento ella se lo daría.

Cuando le vio desde la ventana de su oficina caminando encorvado y ojeroso sintió un poco de lástima pero también se recordó que ella misma no distaba mucho de aquel mal semblante.

-Thor, te necesitamos- rogó a la nada haciendo un puchero para seguir en la labor de rellenar una montaña de archivos.

* * *

Se pasó el resto del día elaborando hipótesis junto a Volstagg y Hogun sobre el futuro ataque de la banda narcotraficante que llevaban investigando durante meses sin sacar en conclusión nada bueno. Volstagg estaba dándose de golpes contra la mesa frente a la frustración de la escuálida tesis con la que contaban mientras que Hogun seguía inmóvil frente a la pared trazada con fotografías e hilos buscando pistas que se les hubiesen pasado por alto.

-Bien, supongo que esto es todo por hoy- dijo Sif dándose por vencida, el pelirrojo quien momentos anteriores se daba de cabezazos saltó de su silla recobrando la energía en busca de huir de aquella sala de reuniones por lo que sería una cena en familia, ni siquiera se despidió antes de correr a casa.

Hogun no obstante se mantuvo unos minutos más analizando la información hasta que Sif posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Es suficiente por hoy, puedes regresar- el policía le dedicó una larga mirada cargada de comprensión asintiendo apenas. Sif llevaba tanto tiempo prendada de él que las rodillas le temblaban con sólo sentir su mirada.

Hogun poseía un rostro cuadrado, carente de emoción según muchos (aunque a la joven le resultase terriblemente expresivo) ojos afilados, labios delgados y una quijada fuerte, era lo que la mayoría reconocía como un hombre serio al borde de lo frío pero Sif jamás se le pasó por la cabeza creerlo, ella sabía de sobra que su segundo al mando era confiable, leal, amable y sobre todo muy respetuoso, tanto que la última vez en que se embriagó después de aquel horroroso cumpleaños en que gritó a los cuatro vientos que sería soltera por siempre, se lanzó a sus brazos rogando que la follara, desnudándose frente suyo sin vergüenza alguna.

Hogun la había consolado, abrazándola con aquel cuerpo grande y tonificado (nunca tanto como el de Thor, pero eso era otra cosa, Thor resultaba una mole, un abrazo de oso, uno de hermano sobreprotector) Hogun por el contrario, le abrazaba como hombre o así lo sentía ella.

La había cubierto con su chaqueta y dejado llorar contra su hombro, le susurró palabras dulces en su idioma natal aunque Sif no supiera pizca de japonés. La trató con consideración, y cuidó de ella hasta que se durmiera sollozando contra sus brazos. Ni siquiera le había reñido al día siguiente, simplemente le preparó un desayuno liviano que su estómago soportara después de la resaca.

Estaba agradecida, avergonzada y en el fondo muy dolida por esa muestra de caballerosidad y también de aquella línea divisoria llamada amistad.

Todo eso pasaba por su cabeza mientras se veían a los ojos, tal vez demasiado tiempo prudente para sólo ser una mirada.

-Luces cansada- reparó -¿Te has recuperado de tu herida de bala? Debí estar allí cuando sucedió…- Sif frunció el entrecejo ante aquella muestra paternalista, no la quería, solo necesitaba algo imposible.

-Estoy bien, deja de reprocharte por algo inevitable, era tu misión estar cubriendo a Volstagg ya deberías saberlo. Fandral me salvó, todo está bien-

-¿Lo está?- inquirió deslizando un digito bajo su mentón para alzarle el rostro que minutos anteriores decidió ocultar. –Lo extrañas ¿No es así?- Sif intentó seguir la línea del pensamiento algo confusa.

-¿a quién?-

-Thor- la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Es más hermano mío que de Loki, es común que lo extrañe- Hogun asintió digiriendo sus palabras.

-Le amas- los labios de Sif se abrieron a medida que el ceño se le contraía nuevamente. Era imposible que Hogun creyera que ella estaba interesada en Thor después de todo el numerito que había montado días antes. Ya debía haberle quedado más que claro que sus intenciones amorosas iban en otra dirección. Hogun no podía no haber comprendido eso ¿verdad?

Estuvo a punto de estallar en cólera, arrinconarlo contra la pared y violarlo si era necesario para hacerle entender cuando su teléfono sonó en un estruendoso grito del grupo Slipknot, mataría a Fandral por cambiarle el tono de llamada otra vez, la anterior había sido de Barney ¿Qué edad tenía ese estúpido? ¿Cinco años?

-Sif al habla-dijo en algo parecido a un gruñido.

-Sif-dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar –Hola… ¿me recuerdas?- la mujer se mordió los labios y la respiración se le cortó tensándose de inmediato.

-¿Por qué me estás llamando?-

-Ha pasado un tiempo y sería buena idea hablar con una amiga-

-Nunca he sido tu amiga- masculló con todo el veneno que aquella persona le causaba.

-Sí, tienes razón, tu eres amiga de Thor y es por eso que sería bueno que hablemos cara a cara-

-Me parece oportuno- logró gesticular -¿Dónde?

-¿Te parece bien en el café Ducal?-

Sif respondió un gran sí.

* * *

Para cuando llegó su cita ya estaba ordenando un capuchino y dos medias lunas con una sonrisa que a toda vista le resultó descarada. Hogun por primera vez en mucho tiempo había tenido una discusión con ella y terminando en algo físico, como desarmarla en una llave de lucha y quitarle cualquier arma blanca o de fuego. Sif furiosa no tuvo reparos en morderle, y maldecirle en gritos que puso a todo el cuerpo de policía en pos de separarlos. Su pobre compañero había salido herido por culpa de esa arpía y ella no estaba dispuesta aun a pensar en la vergüenza y las disculpas que tendría que ofrecer al día siguiente.

Olvidándose de cualquier idea y eliminando los niveles de ira se encamino a paso normal hasta la mesa demasiado femenina para su gusto.

-Creí que no vendrías- dijo la joven pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Dije que lo haría- masculló con sequedad Sif, tomando asiento frente suyo.

-Si lo hiciste, dime ¿ordenarás algo…?-la pelinegra negó.

-Agua está bien, gracias- la mesera que siguió la escena asintió para retirarse a coger más pedidos -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jane?-

-Saber cómo está Thor- Sif apretó la mandíbula, sería una larga conversación y esperaba controlarse lo suficiente como para no asestarle un gancho derecho.

* * *

Metro noventa de seducción y erotismo puro. De un cabello dorado bien recortado hasta los hombros donde las puntas se encorvan con elegancia contra su piel tostada por el sol y esculpida en cada músculo, hueso, nervio y articulación. Cada parte suya gritando perfección y para su suerte completa y absolutamente suyo.

Mientras Loki se perdía en su abrumante admiración por el cuerpo de Thor se quitaba la camisa con letargo ocultando de manera vaga las mejillas sonrojadas por ser examinado como justamente hacía él instantes atrás. Aquellos ojos profundamente azul cielo le penetraban con insistencia, leyendo cada movimiento y memorizándolo en un recorrido profético. El ambiente estaba denso por el vapor de la ducha y el calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban.

-Loki, el agua está bien, entra de una vez- le indicaba alzando una mano mojada delineada por delgadas gotas de agua, Loki no pudo evitar pensar que deseaba ser ellas y recorrerlo con el desenfreno que necesitaba. No obstante, pese a sus deseos e insistencia, continuó el ritual con cuidado, permitiendo que la ropa desapareciera con lentitud hasta enseñar aquella vista espléndida de su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando alzó la vista con la vergüenza que significaba que Thor le mirara como lo estaba haciendo descubrió una emoción palpitante que le endurecía justo como Thor estaba. Sabía más que bien que dos hombres (amantes) en una ducha en la que con suerte pueden moverse no tendrían otra alternativa más que rozarse tantas veces para poder limpiarse que terminarían de una u otra forma sumergidos en el sexo.

-Loki- murmuró Thor en un sonido ronco, olvidándose del jueguito de ruegos que inició sólo para tenerlo allí.

Thor rogó, suplicó y se comportó como un mocoso sólo por poder ducharse con él. Un capricho estúpido teniendo en cuenta que medían casi dos metros y el baño apenas y daría cabida con ambos. Fue la insistencia y las falsas lágrimas las que lograron tenerlo justo ahí. Justo donde sería tomado una quinta o sexta vez pero vaya uno a saber ¿quién cuenta a estas alturas?

Loki entró cerrando tras de sí la shower door olvidándose de la sensación de pánico que le calaba hacía segundos. Ahora frente a sus narices aquel rostro anguloso que conocía desde siempre estaba tan cerca que si acercaba sus labios unos milímetros podría iniciar una intensa batalla por dominar la boca del otro. Si hubiese estado más ansioso lo habría hecho, pero allí, justo en ese momento, necesitaba simplemente observarlo y reconocerlo. Descubrir que las ojeras que le adornaban bajo los ojos azules desaparecían y hasta le hacían lucir más joven. Justamente como él lo recordaba.

No notó el agua, ni siquiera cuando Thor le esparció champú por la cabeza y jugueteó con su cabello, simplemente estaba demasiado extasiado por verlo tan cerca.

Tanteando sus reacciones Loki deslizó sus dedos por su firme pecho, los músculos de sus brazos y sentir su hombro, aquel que alguna vez estuvo enyesado producto de una caída en bicicleta, reconoció las cicatrices, más ásperas que el resto de la piel pero increíblemente agradables para su tacto. Ascendió por el cuello descubriendo lunares, las caricias de su barba hasta detenerse en aquella mejilla.

-Debo estar loco por no haber hecho esto antes- dijo maravillado.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo mejor era que nos ducháramos juntos- respondió Thor sin comprender el verdadero significado de aquel mensaje. Aun así se dejó acariciar con la paciencia que no tenía pero que a Loki parecía sobrarle.

-Tienes razón- murmuró con una sonrisa cálida.

Fue imposible que por las siguientes horas no se prestaran para nada más que hacer el amor de todas las formas imaginables. Incluso cuando Loki yacía desnudo sentado sobre el sillón de su estudio, justamente en el que había fantaseado de hundirse contra la tristeza de Thor y aferrarse a él por siempre. Todo era posible y aquella libertad se le antojaba grandiosa. Quería más, necesita de más por siempre.

Thor le observaba desde la alfombra a unos centímetros de distancia recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la pelvis que había tenido el placer de poseer y rodear con tanto desenfreno.

-Me pregunto qué diría mamá si nos viera- dijo Loki de la nada ocultando el rostro con su cabello.

-Pues- murmuró –Estoy seguro que estaría dichosa por saber que no estamos peleando y que tu mesa de centro sigue intacta- Loki rió sin ganas.

-¿Cuántas fueron? ¿Cinco, seis?-

-Unas diez, diría yo-

-Ni siquiera sé porque siempre terminábamos agarrándonos a golpes allí- Thor bufó sin dejar de recorrerlo con las manos.

-Culpa a papá y sus "tiempos para compartir en familia"- el moreno recordó a Odín, viejo y cansado cambiando la televisión sin dejar un canal fijo, Frigga observándoles como si allí estuviese a punto de comenzar una batalla campal y Thor mirándole con los deseos de gritarle a punto de estallar, sabía de sobra que era el culpable de gatillar en la destrucción de las mesitas de centro de Frigga y la paz de su hogar. En aquel tiempo era el único lazo que les unía, había veces cuando llegaba a la habitación que compartía con Stark y bromeaba con que ambos en realidad lo que tenían era tensión sexual. En aquel momento estaba considerándolo como acertado.

-Me odiabas- le acusó.

-Más que a nadie-

-Y también me querías-

-Mucho, mi cabeza siempre estaba llena de ti-

-La mía también-

* * *

Loki escuchó gruñir a Thor desde la cocina mientras él revisaba su correo y de pasada buscaba algún juego de los Lakers por internet que le pudiera mantener ocupado las horas que él trabajaría en las correcciones que su editora insistía en mejorar.

El rubio se encaminó desnudo hasta hacerle frente con una caja de leche –al parecer vacía- en las manos.

-Loki, no tenemos nada, absolutamente nada para comer- el menor sonrió divertido.

-Pues, la despensa estaría llena si me dejaras salir del departamento y no parecer un cachorro _"Loki quiéreme, Loki quédate conmigo"_ \- Thor enarcó una ceja.

-Nunca oí que te molestara la idea-

-Nunca oí que te molestara no comer por follarme- ambos sonrieron logrando que de un espacio calmo el ambiente se tornara caliente y tenso.

Bastó que Thor abriera los labios para que en vez de palabras lo único que pudiera nacer fuera un beso profundo contra los del menor. Loki le mordió y gimió de inmediato, demasiado extasiado como para recordar que Thor tenía razón y que lo más cuerdo era ir de compras o al menos llamar a la comida china. Todo era más cuerdo que ellos dos comiéndose la boca.

Apenas el pelinegro cerró la computadora, el mayor le obligó a sentarse allí mismo en la mesa, abriéndole con frenetismo las piernas y frotarse con locura contra el bóxer de su hermano. Loki gritó de desesperación y placer ante la pasión con la que ambos se dejaban entregar al otro. No había ropa que quitar ni piel que no hubiese sido tocada antes, pero seguía sintiéndose tan inexperto como un virgen. Con Thor todo era más grande: el placer, los orgasmos, los sentimientos y por su puesto aquel miembro con el que arremetía tan brutalmente.

-Loki- gruñía antes de morderle el cuello arrebatándole un gemido abrazador. El aludido intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener algo de control –Mierda, estoy tan caliente- Y eso fue suficiente como para que se olvidara de sus vanos esfuerzos.

Loki ronroneó contoneándose y aferrándole con las piernas por las caderas para sentirlo más, chocando sus pechos en un encuentro explosivo de feromonas y deseos sucios. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso hambriento y de no ser porque estaba aún en ropa interior Thor se abría olvidado de prepararlo y penetrarlo tan dolorosamente que no podría pararse.

El pensamiento fue tan intenso que sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ante la precuela al orgasmo.

-Yo quería leche Loki- murmuró en su oreja –Supongo que eso si puedes darme ahora- Y con aquella frase y un gemido que no salió, se corrió arañándole en la espalda sin importarles que más tarde las marcas quedarían al rojo vivo, fue justamente ese gesto que llevó al mayor a su propio e increíble orgasmo que les manchó el abdomen y la mesa.

-¿Otra ducha?- dijo el rubio cuando estabilizaron sus respiraciones. Loki rodó los ojos.

* * *

-Ésta- dijeron al unísono sonriendo tontamente al notar que tomaban del lado contrario de la caja de cereales con forma de estrellas azucaradas. Sus gustos permanecían exactamente iguales.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Las sigues comiendo?- le acusó Loki cediendo a su agarre para que Thor la depositara en el canastillo con el resto de sus víveres. El mayor se encogió de hombros con tanta simpleza que el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que permanecer incrédulo.

-A mis hijos les gustaba-

-Ah, claro- el sarcasmo se olía a leguas pero Thor prefirió hacerse el sordo y continuar cargando el canastillo con productos de todo tipo, en especial condimentados y frituras.

Loki le seguía de cerca, tan parecido a la madre que observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su pequeño a su izquierda que la sensación le obligó a sonreír. Estaba sonriendo mucho, tanto que le daba miedo ver su reflejo, no era ni por atisbo el mismo de hace unos días. El sexo mejoraba las cosas, hacer el amor las corregía, cambiaba y renovaba por completo.

Ya no eran tan jóvenes, ambos habían creado redes a su alrededor que serían inquebrantables; trabajo, amigos, gustos, aspiraciones, familia. No obstante, si se detenía a observarlo justo como hacía cada mañana desde su llegada, ese idiota sonriente decidiendo entre una lata de sardinas y otra de atún seguía siendo el mismo. El hermano tonto pero amable, ese que se preocupaba en exceso, aquel que le revolvía los sentido y el corazón le estallaba de tan rápido que palpitaba, ese que con una mirada lograba que las piernas le fallaran, que con una palabra podía hacer de su día un paraíso como un infierno. ¿Sabía Thor el poder que podía ejercer en él? Tal vez, después de todo logró descifrar aquel oscuro secreto y darle una solución, cosa que ni él mismo había conseguido.

-Ya está- le ordenó quitándole de las manos las latas y echándolas al canasto con gesto decidido. Thor no cambió la expresión de sorprendido por un minuto entero hasta regalarle una sonrisa típica de dentífricos. A Loki le temblaron las piernas.

Cuando llegaron a la caja y el canastillo estaba a rebosar de comestibles, el pelinegro le dedicó una mirada a Beth, la cajera de unos cuarenta y varios que siempre le saludaba por las tardes de regreso de la editorial por su dosis de cafeína y comida enlatada. Ambos cruzaron una sonrisa cómplice y la mujer ni fingió el escaneo al rubio acompañante. Tampoco lo hicieron el resto de los clientes, impactados por su altura y belleza. Loki lanzó un largo suspiro de salida con apenas una bolsa (y la más liviana) en su mano. El resto las cargaba Thor, quien no parecía notar su peso.

-Tengo hambre- le dijo alejándole de su ensoñación.

-Eres insoportable ¿te lo han dicho?- masculló Loki encabezando la marcha.

De todas maneras, en cuanto puso un pie en casa, se aventuró a la cocina y preparó lo más rápido posible; una pasta con salmón y espinacas. Antes de que su hermano pudiera comentar la falta de carne roja ya estaba pasándole un tenedor y obligándolo a mantener el agradable silencio de la buena comida.

-Quiero más- dijo alzando su plato como un niño de cinco años.

-Tú siempre quieres más- Thor rió pasando su brazo por la cintura del menor que se había precipitado con intenciones de ir hasta la cocina.

-Me siento con suerte- Tal vez no la suficiente para la tormenta que se avecinaba bajo un solo nombre: Jane.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Apenas cerró su puerta Sif se fue desprendiendo prenda por prenda de su uniforme varonil y manchado por un par de gotas de té, pensó la opción de mandarlo a la tintorería antes de la hora de cierre pero volver a vestirse y enfrentar otra vez las frías calles de Nueva York le quitó las ganas. Traía un curioso conjunto de ropa interior, regalo desesperado de su madre en su interminable misión de conseguirle marido. Un sujetador de encaje negro y un hilillo que consideraría su braga. Era ridículo pero se sentía extrañamente cómoda como si en el fondo de su cerebro con aquellas prendas se aferrara a su femineidad tan oculta como sus inconscientes deseos de no estar sola.

Suspiró en la oscuridad hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz al lado del sillón de tres piezas en su pequeña sala de estar. Dio un vistazo y luego otro y otro hasta convencerse de que aquello que estaba pensando no era obra de un mal juego de su cabeza cansada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- logró decir con una voz débil y temblorosa.

El visitante sentado en el sofá más grande seguía tan o más asombrado que ella, boqueando e intentando inútilmente de no recorrerla con la mirada.

-Yo… yo… vine porque te fuiste dispuesta a cometer un homicidio, me preocupaste- Sif asintió cruzándose de brazos sin comprender la razón de que Hogun evitara mirarla por lo que decidió acercarse sólo un poco.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te asusté? Ha sido un día de mierda y no te esperaba aquí- susurró notando la hiperventilación de su compañero.

-Bien… Bien. Sí, sí. Uhm- balbuceaba –Sif creo que es una costumbre tuya ir quitándote el uniforme camino a tu habitación pero podrías pescarte un refriado o…- la policía sintió como su sangre se drenaba y perdía el alma durante incontables minutos. Ni siquiera recordaba el haberse desvestido, simplemente era un acto reflejo. Uno vergonzoso que la mantenía tiesa boqueando y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Tú no has visto nada!- chilló corriendo hasta su habitación trastabillando contra la alfombra y muebles de camino -¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- se le oía decir por todo el piso embutiéndose una camiseta de hombre y pantuflas oscuras. Sólo por las dudas se echó encima esa elegante bata blanca otro regalo de su madre por los mismos motivos que la tenían ahora medio en shock y muerta de vergüenza.

De regreso y cubierta hasta el cuello masculló.

-La llave que te di era solo para emergencias- su compañero, quien se había apropiado de su cocina le dedicó una larga mirada.

-¿Y ésta no lo era?- Sif quiso replicar pero dadas las circunstancias estaba más que claro quien tenía las de ganar.

La comida salteada en el sartén liberaba un potente aroma que le hacía babear sentándose inconscientemente en la barra que proveía la cocina americana. Pese a ser un departamento ridículamente pequeño Sif agradecía esos pequeños detalles que le permitían hacerla sentir más en casa.

Cuando Hogun puso frente suyo un omelet y un vaso de jugo de naranja recordó que era la primera comida sólida que tocaría ese día. Quiso preguntarle cómo fue que lo supo pero la respuesta estaba allí, frente a sus narices viéndola comer apresuradamente. Hogun era muy observador.

-Luces cansada. Ella se llevó tus ánimos- murmuró levantando los trastos sucios en pos de lavarlos mientras ella se atragantaba con comida. Sif le dio un vistazo a su torneada espalda bajo la camisa del trabajo sin permitirse mirar más allá de lo absolutamente necesario.

-Ella siempre se lleva mi humor y el de todos. Siempre fue una bruja, con Thor, los niños, nosotros. Debí ver que había algo más abajo-

-Al comienzo era dulce y muy inocente ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando Thor la presentó y azotaste la puerta de su casa- la policía esbozó una sonrisa a su vaso de cristal.

-Simplemente creía que no era la indicada para él, lamentablemente he comprobado mi teoría esta tarde- Hogun continuó con su tarea de lavar la vajilla sucia y una que otra taza de café acumulado, único alimento que parecía mantenerla estable. –Jamás la había visto así, el divorcio le ha vuelto más… humana, supongo. No lo sé, al principio todo fue muy tenso pero luego sentí que pude comprenderla y eso me frustra. No sé qué pensar ni que decir-

-Los encuentros importantes son así. Ella te ha dicho algo que no querías escuchar ¿es eso?- la pelinegra asintió.

-Siempre tuve dudas respecto al matrimonio de Thor y sus sentimientos por Jane. Quiero decir, eran tan jóvenes, todos lo éramos ¿cómo iba a saber si la amaba de verdad o si amaba la idea de lo que casarse con ella significaba? Me preocupé por él y siento que también Loki, cuando vi cómo se cruzó de brazos y huyó a Londres me sentí devastada porque siempre era él quien arruinaba todas las relaciones de Thor. Ambos tenían esa relación extraña… y yo que sé, algo debió salir mal. Jane me ha hecho ver algo que siempre estuvo ahí y me están matando las ganas de comprobarlo por mí misma-

-¿Quieres hablar con Thor?- inquirió Hogun abandonando los platos ahora limpios por buscar su mirada.

-Sería lo ideal. Thor no sólo es mi amigo de toda la vida, es mi hermano y lo considero parte de mi familia. Si tan sólo me confirmara lo que Jane dijo me sentiría mucho más tranquila- Hogun asintió disponiéndose en una silla a su lado.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?- murmuró deslizando un digito bajo su mentón con la intención que lo mirara.

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo conmigo? Sólo estoy preocupada por él, supongo que podría dormir mejor con mi conciencia- le vio negar con la cabeza.

-Los sentimientos que mantienes por él ¿qué harás cuando todo se termine?-

-¿Cuáles sentimientos?- preguntó poniendo mala cara recordando el incidente en la estación –Mierda, me había olvidado de darte las gracias por desarmarme y también quiero disculparme por herirte. Estaba un poco furiosa en aquel momento pero no es excusa-

-Sif-

-Además esos arañazos-

-¡Sif!

-¿qué?-

-Estás cambiando de tema otra vez- el ceño que llevó todo el día fruncido y que por fin parecía regresar a su lugar volvía a encogerse.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres, hoy en la mañana sugeriste lo mismo. No, Hogun. No tengo sentimientos por Thor, no lo amo y ni siquiera sé porque estamos discutiendo esto-

El policía tardó más de lo que Sif esperaba en reaccionar, aunque la miraba fijamente podía saber que estaba analizando cada una de sus palabras buscando algún indicio del momento en que se perdió por completo. Para cuando creyó que el tiempo de miradas excedía el límite lo vio parpadear varias veces hasta regresar a su conducta normal.

-No lo amas- sentenció.

-No-

-Pero lo del otro día, lloraste mucho- las mejillas se le tornaron rojas y de sus labios se escapó un quejido lastimero. Pensaba que el tema pasado se había dado por muerto.

-Y eso de quien crees que fue la culpa- graznó alejándose hasta su sillón encendiendo la televisión en un noticiero local.

-Sif desde cuándo-

-Desde siempre y si no vamos a hablar del divorcio de Thor ni de tu necesaria ayuda te sugiero que te vayas antes de que me hagas enfurecer una tercera o cuarta vez este día- Hogun se quedó estático aun en su silla incapaz de pronunciar palabra.-Necesito tu ayuda Hogun y la de los demás. Necesito tener una charla con Thor, ir a la casa de Loki de ser necesario-

-Te acompañaré. Y luego resolveremos esto- la joven enarcó una ceja.

-Lo que tú digas- murmuró sintiendo a "esto" como un elefante enorme en su habitación.

* * *

Aquella tarde Loki se sentía especialmente feliz oyendo el eco de los ronquidos del animal salvaje dormido en su regazo mientras él seguía ocupado leyendo el último libro de un colega a la espera de su opinión. Totalmente desenfocado sentía que toda su concentración iba a parar al tacto de sus caricias sobre el cabello rubio que caía en cascadas sobre sus piernas. Thor realmente parecía estar en su zona de confort y por qué no decirlo; él también.

Su felicidad no obstante, no sólo se constituía por su diario vivir con su amante sino que aquel día se cumpliría la tercera semana desde su llegada y segunda desde el comienzo de su tórrida relación.

Todo se sentía diferente pero igual a la vez, el mismo tacto, misma rutina pero totalmente diferente al resultado inicial.

Loki recordaba aquello, como cuando eran niños antes de entrar en la horrorosa pubertad que los separó y compartir escenarios parecidos. Thor buscando su compañía y Loki leyendo cualquier cosa disfrutando de su presencia. Habían sido tiempos maravillosos, Frigga horneando galletas mientras un rejuvenecido Odín con sus hipnóticos ojos azules disfrutaba de un juego de ajedrez con alguno de sus vecinos en el patio trasero. Eran tiempos pacíficos donde sólo una incertidumbre crecía en su cabeza _¿seré un intruso? ¿Es más importante la sangre a qué mis padres y Thor me quieran en su vida? ¿Pertenezco a esta familia realmente?_

Aquellas preguntas jamás abandonaron su cabeza incluso ahora, mayor y alejado de todos ellos, fueron esas dudas las que lo hicieron repudiarse por guardar sentimientos mucho más que fraternales por su hermanastro y fueron aquellas quienes lo alejaron de la familia que le acogió por tantos años. No era hasta aquel momento en que se percató el profundo dolor que le causó la adopción y que aun parecía guardar junto con todo lo demás.

Como si Thor supiera de su aflicción se rodó hundiendo la nariz en su suéter y apresándole por la cadera en un abrazo de oso. _Eso ya no importa ahora, estaré bien por el tiempo que te mantengas conmigo_ , pensó volviendo a su rutina de acariciar su cabello y leer el libro.

* * *

No supo en que momento fue pero se descubrió dormido en el sillón con el libro sobre su cara y un chirrido espantoso proviniendo de la puerta de entrada. Buscó a Thor con la mirada descubriéndolo en la misma posición que le dejó por última vez incapaz de oír el estruendo de la puerta.

-Thor, buscan- murmuró remeciéndolo sin compasión –Thor- continuó por varios segundos hasta que el aludido pareció recobrar el conocimiento.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué tienes?- decía entre dormido agazapándose nuevamente contra su cintura.

-Buscan, desde hace un rato, creo que deberías ir- el rubio intentó enderezarse mientras él luchaba por moverse.-Mierda, se me han dormido las piernas, tu turno de abrir-

Thor se levantó, bufó, quejó y gruñó por el pasillo donde el timbre y golpes en la puerta lo lograron despabilar del todo. Cuando logro abrir parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Sif, Hogun qué hacen aquí?- la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos y minutos después le propinó un golpe por la coronilla.

-¡Tú, estúpido! ¡No abrías! Quieres matarme de un susto ¡estuve llamando, sabes!-

-Seguramente- contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que entraran con su compañero. Hogun le saludó con un abrazó y palmadas en el hombro hablando en murmullos y risas nasales. Loki que veía toda la escena se reacomodó el cabello lamentando no traer mejores fallas ante la brutal mirada de Sif -¿qué hay de Vosltagg y Fandral? ¿Cómo están todos?-

-Extrañándote. No es lo mismo beber sin ti. Fandral insistía en venir pero contamos con muy poco personal, Volstagg mandó a preguntar que qué tal la comida Inglesa-

-Bastante buena, deben estar muy ajetreados ¿no? Soy alguien indispensable en el equipo- mascullaba sacando el pecho con altanería.

-¿Seguro? Parecen apañárselas bien sin ti poli estrella-decía Loki desde el sillón recuperando la movilidad de sus piernas. Los recién llegados le saludaron con menos entusiasmo pero con el mismo análisis como si no se creyeran que era el Loki que conocieron tiempo atrás.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche se la pasaron hablando y cenando comida china ya que nuevamente su despensa resultaba estar vacía proveyéndoles únicamente con una fuente inagotable de alcohol. Para cuando Thor Y Hogun jugaban a medir su fuerza el dueño de casa sabía lo que se vendría.

-Le has cuidado bien- murmuró Sif ayudando con los vasos sucios -No lo recuerdo tan feliz desde… no lo recuerdo tan feliz nunca- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo dices aun sabiendo que se ha divorciado hace unas semanas-

-Jane no era la indicada, incluso ella misma lo sabía- Loki dejó de limpiar digiriendo sus palabras.

-¿La has visto?-

\- Eres el más listo de nosotros ¿crees que me tomaría un viaje eterno de avión en clase turista por una visita social?- Loki sonrió.

-Quien sabe, Thor lo ha hecho- ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Thor es un caso para estudio- ambos mantuvieron un silencio cómodo opacado por los quejidos desde la otra sala hasta decidirse a sacar el tema de nuevo.

-Sobre Jane…-Sif asintió para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

-La vi, hace unos días- el pecho del pelinegro se oprimió en un doloroso malestar y mareo costándole trabajo mantener su expresión serena –Quería saber de Thor y de ti, no te preocupes. Regresó a Canadá ayer, no puede lastimarlos estando allí-

-¿Estás segura?- y la plática se vio interrumpida por los gritos del rubio exigiendo revanchas.

A la mañana siguiente y con una creciente resaca Loki despertó en la cama vacía preguntándose si Thor habría despertado en las mismas condiciones, llevaba años sin beber de tal manera que ni su historial juvenil pudo salvarlo. Con un mareo terrible e intentando recordar si Sif durmió en la cama de invitados o lo hizo el callado amigo de ambos echó un vistazo para pillar la cama en exactas condiciones a la suya. Vacía.

Recorrió el pasillo en busca de agua avanzando por la biblioteca cuando se quedó estático en su lugar.

-¿Todo Thor? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Le has dejado todo salvo la casa? ¡Te ha dejado sin muebles, maldición!- chillaba Sif luchando por mantener su tono de voz bajo –Sin hijos, sin auto, sin muebles, sin ahorros ¿qué piensas decirle a tus padres? ¿A Loki?-

-Es lo justo, Sif. Lo sabes. La hice tan infeliz y aun así me ha dejado lo único que necesitaba-

-¿Libertad…? Thor tu trabajo está en NY y Loki aquí en Londres no funcionará ¿siquiera lo sabe?- por supuesto que no lo sabía, no sabía nada porque así las cosas eran más fáciles, porque de otra forma aquella relación era un imposible. Un anhelo. Un ideal. Pensó Loki apoyando su peso contra la pared del pasillo.

-Es más fácil así-

-No los volverás a ver a Max ni a Dante, dice Jane que es porque prefieres que olviden tu rostro, no por una decisión suya como impedirte las visitas, fue tu idea ¿y todo por qué? Porque te sientes culpable con Loki-

-Tú no sabes lo que siento por él- se oyó decir al rubio muy a la defensiva.

-Tal vez no pero sé que no es real. Pasaste mucho tiempo con ese malsano complejo de hermanos, después que se fue es normal que te deprimieras y que crecieran tus dudas respecto a tus sentimientos por él. Incluso que sufrieras esta crisis pero Thor ¿qué tal si una mañana te das cuenta que en realidad no lo quieres como pensabas y que todas tus dudas eran sentimientos de culpa? No es justo para él ni para ti. Si Loki está aquí y tú allá es por una razón-

-Él es todo lo que quiero, Sif- decía en algo parecido a un ruego.

-Él es todo en lo que has pensado durante todos estos años, una obsesión que destruyó tu sueño-

-¡Mi sueño era una ilusión!-

-¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Vivir en ésta fantasía por siempre?-

Fue Loki quien respondió a esa interrogante.

-No, porque yo le he dado fin-

Dos semanas y una mañana fue lo que alcanzó a durar la fantasía, pensó mientras daba un portazo en su propia casa preocupándose de ponerse como corresponde la chaqueta y bufanda. El ascensor cerró sus puertas justo a tiempo para ver el rostro compungido de su hermano del otro lado del pasillo.

Bastó con ver su reflejo para comprender el dolor que intentaba reprimir. Vio como sin su voluntad gruesas lágrimas se atascaban en sus ojos dispuestos a iniciar un llanto interminable. Le tomó lo que tardó en detenerse el ascensor para tragarse la pena y salir casi trotando del edificio.

Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba sentir los brazos de Thor obligándolo a detenerse y explicar que todo lo que Sif graznó no eran más que patrañas y verdades a medias. Lo esperó pero nada de eso sucedió aparte de una llovizna que le congelaba el cuello y rostro desprotegido.

Dio largos paseos caminando sin sentido por calles sin transito ni color, sólo supo que caminó por horas bajo la llovizna que se transformó en una lluvia invernal que se colaba por debajo de la ropa. No reconoció donde se detuvo hasta que un botones del hotel le preguntó si sucedía algo malo con él.

Saliendo de su ensoñación y buscándose las palabras logró responder.

-Suite Principal, Número de habitación 457. Décimo piso. Busco a Tony Stark, dígale que ésta vez no lo he permitido. Gracias-


End file.
